All I Need
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to Suddenly Our Secret It's been two years since Miley revealed her secret and everything has changed. So many things can happen in so little time and it's all a little too much for Miley. Alt. ending added Complete!
1. A Familiar Face

**A/N **Sequel to Suddenly Our Secret

**All I Need  
**

**Chapter 1**

**A Familiar Face**

"For all I need, make my heart a better place…"

I stood in front of the crowd singing the last song of the night at my concert as Miley Stewart and not Hannah Montana. It had been approximately two years since I told the nation who I really was due to my paranoia of being noticed. I was just afraid that everyone would hate me and I kept on getting worried that someone was going to find out about me.

I guess the main reason why I decided to tell everyone that I was Hannah Montana because I realized that the more I deny being Hannah when almost being found out, the harder it is for people to believe me. Mrs. Ryan-or-Ms. Cahill, Jake's mom, gave me great advice that made me change my mind about a lot of things. She said my true fans would still be my fans, but I had to know that one day I will have to tell everyone my secret. Everything she said was true and that's what made me realize that it was time that I must tell everyone.

At first I thought that no one would accept me, but then they did. Now that I think about it, maybe I was stupid for believing that everyone would find out my secret. I thought that just because I sang in my normal voice in music, but I have no regrets telling everyone who I truly am. I'm being accepted all over by everyone and I still live that normal life I have.

I walked off stage and was greeted by the love of my life; Jake Ryan.

"Hey baby, that was an awesome concert." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, it was fun." I replied, planting a big kiss upon his lips.

Throughout the hardship of my life, Jake has always been there and I truly love him for it. He's been so dedicated throughout our relationship and it makes me feel so lucky to be his. Yeah, I know I've said that to myself many times before but I can't help it. He's just perfect and he always knows how to say sorry when he knows he messed up.

"It's good to know you had fun. So, Miley, how does it feel to be known as Miley instead of Hannah Montana?" Jake asked and I lightly pushed his chest.

"Hey, why is it that every single time I finish a concert, you say that?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well, it's just never gets boring seeing your face light up like that when I do ask it. I'm happy for you, you know?" He said and I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're so cute." I grinned at him as he kissed my cheek.

"Miley, that was awesome!"

I looked behind me and saw Lilly as she walked over to us with her hand entwined with Oliver. Her face flushed with her lips slightly bruised and her outfit a little wrinkled. Oliver, on the other hand, had his head down, clearly showing that he was embarrassed by something. Yeah, they were definitely making out.

"Thanks…" I replied as I let go of Jake. Jake started laughing and I looked at him, a little confused.

"You guys weren't even watching; you two were busy making out in Miley's dressing room or something like that." Jake said, wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys, you know I love you and all, but can you not do things like that in my dressing room?" I asked. Ever since they started going out, it seemed like the only thing that they've been doing is make out. It was cute at first, but now I find it utterly repulsive; like they can't keep their hands off of each other. It's kind of sick.

"Hey, we weren't in your dressing room, Luann and Jackson's in there. We were in the bathroom." Oliver slipped out and we burst out laughing.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that." I took a bottle of water from a table near by and sipped it.

"Ugh, mental image in my mind, make it stop." Jake joked as he hit his forehead.

"You guys are so childish." Lilly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's what happens when you date a complete idiot that's so cute and adorable." I stuck my tongue out at Jake and he flung his arm around my shoulder.

We walked back to my dressing room, finding Jackson and Luann on the couch watching TV. He had his eyes glued to the TV and it looked like he was watching the news. Since when did Jackson watch the news?

"Jackson, what are you doing in here?" I asked as I set my things on the table. He put his fingers to his lips and shushed us, continuing to watch the TV.

"But-" I started, but then Jackson swatted the air, telling me to hush up. Finally the news reached a commercial and he leaned back on the couch looking at me.

"I'm watching the news"

"Why are you watching the news?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm watching the news because I'm cool like that." He replied, chuckling, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." Luann said and turned up the volume from the TV.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm studying for exams or something?" I asked him, putting my hands to my hips.

"Or something, yeah." He nodded. "I watch the news when I'm bored okay? Hearing your songs a thousand times get's annoying and I was bored. Plus there's a new hot weather lady on the TV and it seemed pretty interesting to watch." Jackson's smile on his face grew.

"Oh gosh." I walked up to him and hit his shoulder. "You're so weird."

"And yet you still love me." Jackson stuck his tongue out at me.

I looked back at Jake, Oliver, and Lilly seeing them at the snack table, stuffing their faces. I smiled at Jake once he caught my eye.

I never knew that my relationship with him would last this long. I even have the promise ring he gave me when he left for Romania our freshman year. It's like my good luck charm and I always kiss it before a show now because it makes me feel good and less nervous.

At my first ever concert, the one after I revealed that I was Hannah Montana, everything was a little shaky. It was like when I first became Hannah Montana and it was a little weird. I constantly was nervous that I lost many fans and school was completely different. Though, after realizing it, nothing had changed at all. At random times I would be held up by fans, asking for my autograph, but others just stalked me. It was a little interesting, but now I know how Jake felt when he first met me. A few months later, it had finally died down, but I eventually get asked for an autograph now and then. I can't do as many things as I used to, but it's okay. I don't mind being known as Miley instead of Hannah Montana anymore, just as long as I'm with Jake and nothing tears up apart, everything is going to be fine.

I smiled and watched as everyone interacted with each other. I never thought that everyone would be this close with each other. After Jackson and Lilly went out and broke up, I thought that Jackson would hate Oliver since Oliver is dating Lilly, but Jackson doesn't. With Luann, I never thought that I would forgive her after all the things she put me through. At times, I would hate her for something stupid, but I wouldn't hate her like how I used to. I love her a whole lot more than I used to after giving her just one more chance. I'm just happy that everything worked out well and we're all really close with one another.

"You guys look at the screen!" Luann shouted and we all turned to the TV seeing a picture with a very familiar looking face on it.

The guy on the TV had shaggy brown hair, gray eyes, with little stubble on his chin. He was somewhat good and young looking, but that picture of him made him look dirty and scary like.

"Who is that Luann?" Oliver asked as they walked closer to the couch to get a better look at the TV. The person looked vaguely familiar, like I've seen him before, but I just can't seem to remember him.

Luann hushed us and turned up the volume.

"In other news, convict Matthew Winston will be released from jail early next week after just three years in prison. More news on him later tonight…"

"What?!" We all shouted in unison.

I couldn't believe my ears. Matt Winston out of jail? It just didn't make sense. It was then I knew then that something bad was going to happen next.

**A/N **Whoa… Who remembers Matt?

I know that I said that Suddenly Our Secret was the last sequel to the Pick One series, but I decided to make just one more sequel. If you want me to continue it then say so, but then if you don't then I'll just delete it or something. Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Remembering The Past

**Chapter 2**

**Remembering The Past**

After hearing the news about Matt getting out of jail, we went home. Jackson, Lilly, Luann, Oliver, Jake, and I continued on watching the news to find out more about Matt's release from being in jail as my dad talked on the phone with my lawyer.

Nothing seemed to be going right. There I was just enjoying the life of being myself and now I'm stuck with this new information. It just doesn't make sense to me.

"Why would they let out a rapist, pedophile, and attacker out of jail in such a short period of time? I thought he had a long sentence." Jackson said as soon as the picture of Matt we saw a few minutes ago appear once again on the TV.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Oliver said.

"Hey, guys, it's on." Luann shushed us and we looked over to the TV with a news reporter walking in front of the prison Matt and his cousin is in.

"Matthew Winston, now 23 years old, was put into prison for the counts of assaulting a boy and sexually assaulting a girl-"

"Since when-" I started, but then cut off by Jackson telling me to quiet down.

So then I sat there, with my eyes glued to the TV, hearing the news of Matt. Why hadn't anyone told us about it first before airing it on TV. It completely confuses me. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I sighed deeply and leaned back into the couch.

"-also having a relationships with a minor. More information about that in a few." The reporter lastly said before switching off to a commercial.

"Stupid commercials." Jackson hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

It felt a little awkward with all of us here watching the news. We'd usually have better to do, but then again, this is an important matter which I wished had never happened. Your past should be left behind, not brought back up again.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and leaned into Jake. I was frowning by then and it hurts knowing how all of these forgotten thoughts flooding back into your in just a second.

"I thought they weren't allowed to give out personal information like that with how he ended up in jail." Jake asked as put his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged and buried my face into his chest. I didn't want to have this conversation with them, but it sounded like a must thing to talk about.

"I would think I was going to be out of California by the time that freak gets out of jail." Luann said with some sarcasm in her voice.

I could tell that she wanted to lighten up the mood with everyone flustered about this. It wasn't helping at all with the tension in the air.

I lifted my face from Jake's chest and looked at my friends.

"As much as I would love to have this conversation with you, I don't want to. I just don't get how we should bring it up when we know we have no say in this. Just forget about it, I really don't want to think about it." I said and shook my head.

It was getting to me and I didn't want to talk about it. I had just about enough about it and I rather think that he's going to do nothing to me and keep his distance than go up to me and try something. He would do that if he was smart and if he didn't want to go back to jail.

Lilly patted my knee and squeezed it. "Sorry Miley, we're just worried for you. We all know how Matt is, we're just curious to know why. "

"No, you don't know." I snapped, but suddenly regretting how it went out. I looked to my lap and sighed. This was not supposed to happen.

"Shh… The news is starting up again." Oliver said, ignoring us. Jake kept his arm around me, holding me tight as I lifted my gaze to the TV.

"Many people are questioning if it is okay to let out someone like him out of jail or should he be kept for a few more years, but sources say that he's being let out of jail for good behavior. Is that a good enough reason to let out a predator like him…"

"Enough of this." Dad said as he finally got off the phone. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Maybe it's time you all head off to bed. You had a long night." Dad put his hand on my head and kissed my forehead.

"What did the lawyer say uncle Robby?" Luann asked and dad shook his head.

"I'll tell y'all tomorrow morning, just go to bed now." He pointed to the six of us.

I shook my head. I couldn't go to bed just yet knowing about Matt, I mean, just a few years ago he tried to rape me and he has an obsession over me. With the world now knowing my secret of being Hannah Montana, how should I know that he wouldn't try anything even worse to me?

"No, not yet." I replied and he sighed.

"I'm going to bed then. Don't stay up too late and don't forget to lock up." Dad lastly replied as he went upstairs.

I'm definitely confused to know what to do. The news brought my mood down, but why would they let someone like him out? I would rather die than have him out of jail. I would never want to experience what I experienced with him again and who knows what he has planned when he's actually out of jail.

"I'm going to sleep on this, I'll see y'all tomorrow. Night." Jackson said as he got up from the couch.

"Night Jackson." I said and he walked over to me, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Night Miles. Don't let this get to you; we'll learn more about this later on. I agree with daddy. You should go to bed."

"I'll go soon." I replied and watched as Jackson ran up the stairs to his room.

"Miley, you okay?" Jake asked as he rubbed my back.

I looked up at him, slightly raising my head up. "Yeah, I'm okay." I sheepishly smiled and he kept a worried look on his face.

His hand lightly squeezed my shoulder. "Let's go upstairs, maybe you can try and relax." He suggested and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know. Sleep is far from my mind right now." I replied even if I am a bit tired. I admit though, I'm afraid that something might happen while I'm in bed and it freaks me out.

"Just go Miley, you need it. Don't let the stress about this new information get to you." Luann said as she looked over at me. She scooted forward from her seat and lightly tapped my knee, giving me a supporting smile.

"Fine." I muttered and got up from the couch, pulling Jake with me.

I looked back at my friends and Lilly, who was curled up in Oliver's arms kept a frown on her face. She looked scared for me, but she didn't want to show it. As much as I wanted to talk to her, I couldn't. She knows everything about me and she knows how hard it was for me to forget what Matt tried to do to me, but I wonder if she knows how I'm feeling about it.

"Night guys." Jake said as we walked to the stairs.

I went upstairs with Jake keeping his hand securely on my shoulder. I think he might be afraid for me about this whole issue because he hasn't acted like this since, well, ever. I think the only time he actually acted like this was when he found out what Matt did to me or when I told people I was Hannah Montana. It really shows how much he cares about things.

We reached my room and Jake's grip on me loosened as I went to my bed to sit down. I watched Jake lock the door and turn on the lights. He made his way to one of my drawers where he kept his PJ's at and took them out. He's slept over a lot now and he keeps his own pair of PJ's in my room. My dad doesn't care if he sleeps over anymore, well, he used to care when he first caught Jake sleeping with me.

It happened during my junior year in high school, which was last year. Jake was sleeping over and it was early one day when dad randomly opens my door and saw me and Jake cuddling under the sheets. I swear, he almost beat up Jake, but he ended up letting it go. We explained to him the things we do, and man, was that an embarrassing talk we had. Even the whole "sex" topic came up, but we told him we don't do anything like that. It's embarrassing.

I got off the bed as Jake started to strip out of his clothes and walked into my closet. I searched for something to wear tonight and picked out a loose tank top and pajama pants. After I changed into them, I went back into my room seeing the lights turned off with Jake already in my bed.

"So you don't wait for me?" I said, sounding slightly offended, even if I wasn't. I felt his gaze over me as I walked across my room and to my bed.

"Sorry, I felt tired. You were taking your sweet time changing so..." He patted the bed, signaling me to lie down, and put his hands under his head. I slipped into the bed, next to him and pulled the blanket over me.

I turned my back to him and stared off into the darkness waiting to fall asleep. It felt different tonight. After I thought all my problems of my past would stay behind, there it is, coming back into my life. It isn't fair.

I took in a deep breath and started to talk. "What do you think is going to happen now that Matt is out of jail?" I asked. I felt the bed shift and his arm snake around my waist. He pulled me against his warm body and I loosened up a bit.

"Stop thinking about it, but to tell you the truth, I don't know anymore. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." he said as he lifted his hand from my waist to my arm, stroking it.

"Jake, I'm scared." I finally admitted.

"I'm scared too. It's hard not to, since I know exactly where you're coming from. I experienced what Matt could do and he's too strong. Four years ago I couldn't even touch him because he was so strong. Who knows what other surprises he has now that he's getting out of jail?"

"Yeah." I closed my eyes, pursing my lips. Hearing this just made me even more afraid, but with Jake knowing how I feel, it just made me a little more secured than how I felt earlier. I gripped on the blanket and pulled it against my chest. I'm almost 18 and I'm probably acting like a little kid, but I don't care. I just need someone to be with to help me get pass through this, because I don't think I'll be able to handle this one more time.

"Try to go to sleep, you need rest." Jake said after a few minutes of us being quiet. He brushed a few strands away from my face and kissed my temple.

"Good night." I whispered and his arm once again found its way around my waist.

"Night."

I listened to Jake as his light breathing deepened as he fell asleep. I closed my own eyes, letting myself relax a bit before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------

I found myself in a familiar scene which I hadn't been in for a while. It took me a while before I realized where I was. It was the one place I've dreaded to come since it did have bad memories to it. It was the one place which brought me and Jake back together when we had our small fallout our sophomore year, but it was the same place where Jake was mobbed and I was almost raped by Matt.

I wrapped my arms around myself and started to walk around. I was near the entrance of the woods, but it felt a familiar sense, like I've done something like this before. It was a really confusing feeling, but for some reason, something was pulling me forward. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a shirt and shorts, the same exact clothes I wore when I found Jake here on, that day he tried to kill himself.

'What's going on?' I thought to myself, but soon heard a scorching shriek which somewhat sounded like Jake.

I walked toward the muffled noises, which was getting louder as I got closer toward the cliff. I froze in place when I finally saw it.

Matt and Jake.

It wasn't the same Matt and Jake, it was a younger version of them, and how Jake looked like in 8th grade.

I stood in fear, not knowing what to do as I watch Matt torture Jake. Matt held Jake in a tight grip, with Jake's head locked in Matt's arms. Matt continuously kicked Jake in the stomach as Jake struggled to break free from him.

I felt a lump in my throat and sprinted toward the two. 'Stop!' I screamed in my mind as Matt started hitting Jake's face. For some reason, words wouldn't leave my lips. He couldn't hear me, no one could hear me. It was only me and my thoughts.

Matt finally dropped Jake to the ground, close to the cliffs and stared down at him. Jake, badly bruised, looked almost exactly like how he looked like when I found him, but more hurt.

"Stupid emotional suicidal rich boy. You deserve to die if you wanted to kill yourself like this." Matt stated and with one blow in the stomach sent Jake flying off the cliff.

'Jake!' I cried to myself, feeling the tears stinging my eyes. I held onto my chest and stared at Matt. He whipped around and stared at me, giving me a deathly look.

My eyes filled with horror as he walked toward me.

"And for you…" He said with a wicked grin upon his face.

I tightly shut my eyes, afraid what was going to happen, and moved backward, tripping over something, falling to the ground.

I opened my eyes, which brought me into a new setting. It was dark out and I was in a car with everything cut off; engine, lights, just everything. I was in a laying position with my head brought back exposing my bare skin. I was now wearing pants with a halter top which was what I wore the night I went on the date with Matt. I started to panic as I felt a hand on my thigh, moving upward, squeezing it.

"Miley." A voice whispered and I looked at my side seeing Matt. My eyes filled with fear as he moved over my side of my seat and started kissing me. His hands removed from my thigh and to my seatbelt, unbuckling it.

I tried so hard to move, but I couldn't. I tried to scream, but I still couldn't find my voice. The only thing that I had was my mind and with all these thoughts running through it, I felt as if I was going to die.

His kisses grew deeper as his hands caressed my body. His hands moved to my legs, pushing them apart as he lowered his hips to mine. He started grinding into it with hard swift moves. A hand slipping into my shirt removing my bra with his mouth leaving tiny kisses on my face to the nape of my neck.

'Stop, please!' I shouted in my mind trying to move with all my might, but my body felt heavy. His hands worked their way to the bottom of my shirt, pushing it up wards, exposing my upper body. His hands then moved to my lower region as he lifted his hips from mind. He then started to unbutton my pants.

I wanted to scream knowing what would happen next, but I couldn't. I wanted to fight back, but I just can't, so I did the only thing I could do.

Close my eyes.

---------------------------------------------

I felt someone shaking me, calling my name.

"Miley…" They said.

My eyes shot opened seeing a body hovering over me. Without thinking, I started to hit the figure and started to scream.

"Get away from me." I cried, but felt the person grip on to my wrists, getting me to stop hitting him.

"Miley, stop it, it's me."

I shook my head. "Get away from me." I hissed feeling my eyes sting.

The person pulled me up from the bed, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Miley, calm down please." The person begged and soon I realized who it was.

I stopped fighting back and wept. I buried my face into Jake's shoulder as he held me close to him.

"It's okay Miley… it was just a dream…" He whispered as he kissed my cheek multiple times.

I shook my head and continued to sob. I just didn't think that I would have a dream like that. It's my past coming back at me, which I tried so hard to forget about. But what I dreamt about was nothing like what happened. He didn't go that far as to see me like how it was in my dream, and he never pushed Jake off the cliff. The nightmare was making it far more confusing than it already is; I just wonder if I'll be able to sleep without having a dream like that.

**A/N **Wow, Miley's past is catching up with her.

Sorry super delay in update. I told people I wouldn't update it until May and look, it's May. Hope you liked this chapter. It was a little hard for me to get out, but yeah.


	3. Confusing Jake

**A/N **Italicized parts are in _Don't Leave Me _and _Suddenly Our Secret_

**Chapter 3**

**Confusing Jake**

In the morning I woke up alone in bed and incredibly tired. Although I have no clue how I fell back asleep last night, I'm grateful that I didn't have another nightmare after that one I had with Matt in it.

I yawned and I looked around my room seeing that Jake wasn't there. 'Jake must've woken up and gone downstairs earlier.' I sat up from my bed and covered my face with my hands.

Last night's nightmare just took a big affect on me. I couldn't stop crying when I woke up last night and Jake tried his best to calm me down. It's just so hard having all these forgotten memories come back to you like that and what if Matt does come back into my life and hurt me? That's the only thing that's keeping me from feeling safe now.

I got out from my bed and went to change out of my PJ's so that I could get out of this room. As soon as I wore something decent, I got out of my room and tiptoed down the stairs hearing people talking in the living room.

"-and just woke up crying and when I tried to help her, she was hitting me. I'm scared for her." I hear someone say who most likely was Jake.

I reached the bottom step and listened as I looked into the living room seeing Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and Luann talking. They seemed to be in a deep conversation talking about me and it's bothering me.

"I'm worried for her too. I still don't get how he can be released from jail so early. It's not everyday you hear of a rapist on the prowl again. Especially if he's tried to kill someone and dated someone five years younger than them, you know something is wrong." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lilly, you've definitely made me feel much better." Luann sarcastically said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry it-" Lilly started, but Luann held up her hand.

"It's okay Lilly, don't worry." Luann smiled. "I get it and it was my mistake to even date him. He's a pervert and it's not my fault I'm attracted to older guys."

"Anyway, how are you holding up Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Me?" Jake started, sounding a little confused.

"Yeah you, you were attacked by him, don't you just feel like killing him or something?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah, but I have to be the better person. I need to worry for Miley; she was violated by the dude. I could care less about myself; all I want is for Miley to feel better."

'Aww!' I smiled at how caring Jake was being. He wants me to feel better and right now I have to show him that I'm better. I can't feel like how I felt when I was a sophomore with Matt almost screwing up my life.

I decided that it was time to reveal myself and I walked out to the living room with Luann being the first one to notice me.

"Hey Miley, had a nice sleep last night?" She said and soon received a slap on the shoulder from Lilly.

"In a way I guess." I shrugged and sat down beside Jake. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"So…" He started and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and looked around as the others stared at me. I shook my head. They all had curious looks on their faces, as if they want to ask me something, maybe about my dream or something.

"You know, if you want to know about my dream, all you had to do was ask." I said and they all looked a bit nervous.

"What makes you-" Luann started, trying to cover up of them talking about me and my dream.

I held up my hand and shook my head.

"I know you guys were talking about me and I really don't mind sharing the dream with you."

"We're just scared for you, you know? We don't want your fears or anything to come back like that even if parts of them have. We just want you to relax and forget him, not remembering what he did to you." Lilly said looking sympathetic.

I smiled. "It's okay Lilly and I'm happy that you all care, but I just feel like maybe it's better if I tell you anyway so you know what I'm dealing with." I replied softly and closed my eyes. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

I looked up at the others and saw them as they moved closer to me, practically at the edge of their seats. I nodded and I took a deep breath.

"The dream started when Jake was getting hurt by only Matt…" I started off and told them about my dream. The whole time I told them of my dream, I had to tell them what really happened back then. How Matt lured me into getting me a date, which Luann oddly remembered, and how he violated me, or tried to. Their faces were more scared than shocked for me when I finished telling the story of what happened in my dream.

There was awkward silence among us and I covered my eyes with my arm. The silence wasn't helping at all, it was making me more nervous than calm and I needed to get out of the house.

"I'm sorry Miley." Luann broke down and wrapped her arms around me. I let go of Jake and hugged her. "It's my fault."

"Just don't worry Luann. Don't blame yourself; it was my fault for even considering going on that stupid date with him." I sighed and she pulled back.

I looked around the room and everyone just looked really afraid.

"We're all affected by him and we just have to forget about it. He'll be stupid for even trying to get close to us." I forced myself to laugh. "Just relax okay? This is all stupid stuff happening at one moment and I have all of you to help me get through this." I smiled and Jake hugged me from behind.

"Yes you do." He kissed my cheek and I leaned against him with his chin on my shoulder.

Just then the door burst open and I looked seeing that it was Freddy Greendale, Aimee Guzman, and their child Jason walking into the room.

"Miley, are you alright?" Freddy said as soon as he seen me and Jake.

"Hey Freddy, hey Aimee, hi Jason!" I squealed. "And yes I'm okay Freddy." I got up from the couch and to the little kid who was being held by Aimee. I took him from his mothers arms gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Aunty Miley." He said and hugged me.

After confessing to my fans and everyone else in the world that I was or am or whatever Hannah Montana, Freddy has been apparently keeping his own secret to himself. He and Aimee, the girl who thought that I was pregnant when I was doing some spying of Freddy, had a baby during Freddy's sophomore year.

I can still remember when I first met Aimee…

--------------------------------

"_Hey, when are you due?" I hear a voice beside me say._

_I looked up and a girl was staring at me. I looked at her, completely confused and she was looking at a piece of paper I pretended to be reading for the past few minutes._

_I looked at the paper and carefully read it to myself. My eyes widened when I finished reading the piece of paper. It was one of those teen pregnancy things where if you're pregnant and you don't know what to do bulletins. I blushed and looked back at the girl._

"_I'm not pregnant." I said and blushed._

_She blushed as well and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! It's not that I thought you were pregnant or anything because you're really skinny, it's just most people who look at those things are, I mean I looked at it when… Well, never mind." She smacked herself on her forehead and smiled._

"_It's okay, haha, I was just…" I thought for an excuse to use on why I was looking at it. "A friend of mine sort of… and yeah."_

"_It's okay, you don't need to explain!" She giggled. "By the way, I'm Aimee Guzman."_

"_I'm Miley Stewart."_

--------------------------------

That's the only reason why Freddy didn't want me to go to his house to practice for music class and he didn't want me to think he was disgusting or anything. Aimee and Freddy are now married and have been for two years now and I think it's incredibly cute.

I admit at times I want a baby, but I'm just too young to have one. I always pictured myself with Jake in a house getting married and having kids, but that's thinking too far into the future. Whenever Jake and I have our times, we're careful, I would never want to make the mistake Freddy and Aimee did when they were 16-17 years old. It's just too much.

"Hey, let's go outside." Luann suggested and Lilly stood up from the couch.

"We ladies can talk while you boys can stay in here and play." Lilly remarked and skipped toward the patio.

"Sure, we can talk about manliness while you girls talk about make up and stupid stuff." Oliver replied and I rolled my eyes.

Even if we're older now, they can all still act like kids. It's funny and cute at times, but it can get really old when you're not in the mood.

I carried Jason while following the others to the patio. I took the nearest seat to the door and placed Jason on my lap as he played with his power ranger's shirt.

"Miley, how have you been?" Aimee asked as she handed Jason a snack from his bag.

"I've been great up until last night when I found out about Matt." I sighed and put my chin on Jason's head.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare last night." Lilly said which caused Luann to back hand her. I smiled at Luann. She really wants me to forget about Matt and I'm happy to know that she cares for other people other than herself.

"Really? Was it bad?" Aimee said as curiosity covered her voice.

"Yes it was." I closed my eyes for a second. I just finished talking about the dream a few minutes ago and I really didn't want to tell Aimee about it and I really wanted to forget about it. I didn't want to remember Matt or anything he has done to me two years ago and as much as I say I'm okay with it, I'm not.

"Don't worry about it Miley, it will get better. If Freddy wasn't watching the news this morning, we wouldn't have known. It's just kind of weird he's out after what he's put you all through. Just because he's doing well and is let out on good behavior isn't-"

"What?" Lilly, Luann, and I shouted in unison making Jason drop his toy.

Let out of good behavior? What the hell? No guy gets out of jail because of good behavior. He must have done something to make his sentence shorter than how long it really is.

"Why would they… I mean… what?" Lilly gawked at Aimee and she nodded.

"It's weird. I don't know the details, but from what Freddy said it was all because his behavior is good." Aimee crossed leaned forward and patted Jason's head. "You know, my old math teacher in high school told me that the good looking guys that go to jail get a shorter sentence than a not so good looking person."

"And now you think that he got out early because he was good looking?" I glared at her in disgust and she laughed.

"It's not my fault! That's what my teacher said." She smiled and picked up the child from my arms. "Why don't you go inside and go see daddy." Aimee put the kid down at the door and Jason ran inside the house.

"He's growing up." I watched Jason and smiled.

Aimee nodded. "It scares me. I mean first I'm a teen mother that decided to break up with the father and try to keep him away from his own kid and now I'm married to my kid's father and we're happy." She said sounding a little amazed at her.

"Yeah, it's so cute. I wouldn't have thought you and Freddy were like that since he did have that obsession with Miley." Luann joked making the four of us laugh.

"He loved Hannah Montana which was the one of the reasons why I broke up with him at the first place." She shook her head. "Anyway, back to the subject of Miley, Luann, and Jake… how are you all feeling about this?"

"Since when do you turn all psychologist person-y on them?" Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that is what I'm studying in for college, I'm just curious. And maybe I'll get some credit for testing it out." She stuck her tongue out.

Aimee has always been the fun type of person which always makes me laugh. It was no wonder how she and Freddy got together in the first place. They're both fun and caring even if they hardly have anything in common when it comes to acting and such. I kind of hope that Jake and I will turn out like them.

"You're so weird." I laughed and shrugged. "I'm not so happy about it… how about you Luann?"

--------------------------------

After a long day with everyone, Jake and I decided to have some alone time. Aimee suggested that maybe it will help the both of us calm down with the news about Matt which makes me somewhat relieved. I wanted to hang out with Jake today and thank him for last night so here we are, up in my room just talking about anything.

"Jason is so cute; I want to have a kid like him one day." I smiled at Jake and he nodded. We were on my bed with Jake lying on his stomach beside me.

"What you want to make one now?" Jake joked while placing a hand atop my stomach.

"Hey! I said I wanted a kid one day, not now." I slapped his hand and he put his head on my shoulder.

"You're so cute when you get worked up like that." He kissed my cheek and placed his hand on my stomach again, caressing it.

"Thank you, thank you. Catch me when I'm having a nightmare about Matt, then that will really turn you on." I rolled my eyes at that and Jake laughed.

"Come on Miley, relax a little." He said and moved over me to kiss me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "I will."

Jake leaned on top of me and kissed my lips, moving to kiss my cheek, down to my neck.

_Matt pushed me back down into my seat, still kissing me, and moved over so that he was on my side of the car. _

I tried to block Matt from my mind and continued to kiss Jake trying to enjoy the moment.

Jakes hand slipped into my shirt, stroking my stomach before he moved his lips back over to my lips, sensually kissing it. His fingers move up and down from my sides pushing up my shirt.

_He crashes his lips against mines once again. He slips his hands into my shirt and tracing his hands to my back._

I furrowed my brows. "Wait Jake." I whispered as he places soft kisses on my cheeks, forehead and chin before moving to my lips, parting them, and exploring my mouth. His hands moved to my back, slowly rubbing it.

_He crashes his lips against mines once again. He slips his hands into my shirt and tracing his hands to my back. He tugged at the hook of my bra which made me jump a bit._

"Stop Matt!" I jerked my head forward, bumping into Jake's head.

I covered my face, breathing heavily. I just can't believe after all through that Matt was brought to my mind. I thought I could forget about it, but it isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"Miley?" Jake asked. I felt him start to rub my back and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Jake… "I started, but Jake shook his head.

"You were thinking about Matt? That whole time-" He asked putting his arms around my shoulders, but I shrugged him off.

"No, don't touch me." I say sharply, a little too sharply than I mean to and I bit my lip.

"Damn it." He said and shook his head. He sounded sad, more disappointed than sad and I felt incredibly horrible that I said Matt's name. Jake has always been sensitive about me and other guys, but he shouldn't be pissed off like this, he knows what I'm going through I just can't help but feel bad.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Wait Jake, don't go, it's my fault." I called for him and he stopped at the door.

"I'll give you some space to calm down." He said without looking back and walked out of my room.

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration and put my head down on the pillow.

One day I'm happy and then I get scared and helpless and now I'm hurting the ones I love. Even when Matt's not out of jail, he's already affecting me now. I know for sure it will get bad when I finally confront Matt himself, I'm just too afraid for that day. I don't want the future to come, but Jake is all about moving forward. How can I move forward when someone from my past is pulling me back?

**A/N **Sorry it took me forever in a year to update. I really am! Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense at all. Hope you liked it!


	4. Trusting Arguments

**Chapter dedication **to** He Breaks My Heart Everytime **and **RJBsComputer **for helping me with this.

**Chapter 4**

**Trusting Arguments **

It had been a few days since the incident between Jake and I and I haven't talked to him ever since then. He got mad at me just because I said Matt's name instead of his. Why did he have to get so angry? He knows what I've been going through so he shouldn't be too disappointed.

I was sitting in the living room with Lilly, watching TV when she explained to me that it only took time before Jake comes around and starts to talk to me. I know I shouldn't be thinking too much of it, but it really hurts not being with him, especially when Matt's coming out of jail anytime this week.

"Miley, just relax a little, your dad has this sorted out! Matt cant get within 50 feet of this house, you, Jake, or Luann." Lilly reassured me and I sighed.

"But what about you?" I glanced at her and she leaned back into the couch, setting her legs on the coffee table.

"I'll kick his ass if he abducts me or something. I can take care of myself, it's you who wont be able to."

"And what makes you think I cant?" I raised my eyebrows. "I could kick ass too!" I exclaimed, but Lilly doubled up with laughter.

"Yeah right Miley." She patted my shoulder. "You can always believe that you could." She shook her head and continued on laughing.

"Stop laughing at me." I pouted and lightly pushed Lilly. "Anyway, what should about the problem I have with Jake?"

"I don't know why you're stressing over it, just relax and forget about it! It will get better!" Lilly groaned showing that she was irritated by me continuously changing the subject to Jake.

It's not my fault! I mean, I'm a girlfriend who cares about her boyfriend! I just never saw him so pissed off like that in my life. It makes me sad.

"I cant! With Jake not talking to me, it's like nothing really matters."

"You cant depend on Jake all your life even if you did that for the past few years. We're seniors now, we're graduating in June, just relax!" Lilly shouted.

"But what if I cant?" I asked and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Then you have a lot to worry about by the end of this term."

I sighed and watched Lilly stuff her face with popcorn. She was right though. We have so many projects, we have finals, and we have so much to do before the term is over. Gosh, I cant believe I'm a senior. Ugh, this is so weird.

"I sound like a helpless puppy, don't I?" I frowned.

"Not really, maybe a puppy yeah, but a helpless puppy no." She laughed and lay down on the couch, placing her head on my lap.

"Thanks a lot Lilly; you've definitely made me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a problem, just showing some love." Lilly said and stuck her tongue at me while flinging a piece of popcorn at my face.

---------------------

In a sunlit room stood a tall dark and rugged looking figure shuffling around, packing for his things. He ran his long big hands through his thick and tangled dark hair, looking for the one thing he kept in a hidden spot somewhere in the room. Instantly he went to the ground and looked under his bed.

Not really his bed, but his cell bed.

Stuck in a cell for about three years has been hectic for him. He couldn't do anything and he tried his best to not fight with his inmate roommate for being so idiotic. He got to where he wanted to be and he was happy. In just a few hours, he will be setting out back into the real world and he knew that this all this acting nice finally paid off once he broke free.

He heard a door slam and instantly removed his hands from under his bed and back to his package, pretending to shove something inside of it.

"Winston, you ready to go?" He heard someone say, most likely a security guard.

Matt casually looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Soon."

The security guard nodded and said, "I'll be back in ten, you better be ready by then." and with that he left Matt in his jail cell, back to wherever he came from.

Matt instantly went back to under his bed, rummaging through his belongings under there. He finally reached for whatever he was looking for and pulled it out, smiling in satisfaction.

"Finally." He said and pressed it against his chest. He took in a deep breath feeling relief come around him and rubbed the picture.

He then lifted it up from his chest and lifted it to his eyes, looking straight at it. It was a picture of a familiar looking brunette looking like her usual smiling self.

"We'll be reunited once again my love." He whispered before slipping the picture into his package.

---------------------

I was waking to Freddy's house because I needed to talk to Freddy himself about my problem. It seems like he's the only guys I can talk to about this. He's been such a caring and cool friend and we've became so close over the years. He's the only one I can turn to right now.

I stood outside of his apartment he shared with Aimee and knocked on the door. I heard Freddy say hold on and I waited while he took his time. When he finally came to open the door, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Freddy!" I said and he moved back into the apartment.

"Whoa, Miley, what's going on?" He asked as he patted my back.

I smiled. "I just wanted to come and talk to you!" I exclaimed and happily walked into the apartment and dropped to the couch. The room looked pretty nice and was average sized. There wasn't much in it, just a couch, a TV a coffee table and some pictures on the walls.

"Where's Aimee?" I asked and he shrugged walking over and sat next to me.

"She took Jason to her mother's house. She wants a visit from Jason for a long time, but she doesn't really like me so I didn't go." He sighed and leaned back into the couch turning on the TV to the news.

"Boy, you must watch the news a lot." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I like the news." He turned to me and inched closer to me. "So what's up, I know for sure you just don't go to random people's house and say, 'I just wanted to come and talk to you'!" He mimicked the say I said it to him while placing both his palms together.

I chuckled. "God, you're so weird." I shook my head and stood up from the seat. I made my way toward his CD case and looked through the CD's and DVD's. "I'm just…" I sighed. "Feeling crappy."

"What happened Miley? You know you can talk to me." Freddy said and soon felt his hands go to my shoulder.

I tensed up a bit because I didn't even hear him come up behind me, but I guess this will have to do. I relaxed and turned around and faced him. "Well, remember last week when you came over to the house and were freaking out about Matt and stuff?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, when you and Aimee told us we had to relax, well while relaxing, I kinda pictured matt doing all the things Matt did to me while Jake was doing it." I said.

Freddy shuddered and twitched his neck as soon as he heard that. He probably thinks it was stupid of me, but I can't stop it! It's like every single thing is bringing me back to think about Matt and its scary! If something as simple as kissing reminds me of Matt, then I'll probably turn a nun or something, I just can't deal with it.

"No wonder…" Freddy muttered under his breath and I raised my eyebrows, a little confused at why he said that.

"What's 'no wonder'?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You're just too tense, think of how Jake feels when you said Matt's name, how would you feel if he said Luann's name while you and him were going at it."

I shook my head having a mental picture being drawn out. "Ew!" I smacked and shook my head trying to erase the distinct picture of my boyfriend and cousin together.

"I'm just saying put your shoes in Jake's, you would be devastated if he did that right?" He asked and crossed his arms while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah." I sighed feeling even more said. "The thing is I didn't tell you that I said Matt's name when I told you my story."

He chuckled. "Oh haha." He turned away and headed for the couch. "Well it seemed like a logical explanation to why Jake would react that way." Freddy sat down and picked up a magazine pretending to be occupied toward it.

"Freddy, do you know something?" I asked making my way toward him. I sat on the couch, sitting on my leg and eyed him.

He fidgeted his feet while reading the magazine and he laughed. "Come on Miley, this is your confession time, just say what's on your mind." He asked and I shrugged.

"Fine." I muttered, letting the 'say name' issue slide. I still don't get how he knew that when only Jake and I did. "I'm just worried. I mean, Lilly and Jake and Luann and everyone else, they just seem to be on my case every single day asking me if I'm okay with it. I am okay with it, I mean seriously!" I huffed. "It's like they're making me seem like a person who needs back up every single time of the day and it's stupid!"

"Wait, did you come here alone?" He asked while tilting his head.

"Yes! Did you see anything bad happen to me? No. A few autographs and pictures while walking here and I'm fine!" I exclaimed and leaned back into the couch, lightly hitting my head against the wall.

"Miley, you should listen to them. I know it's been two years since you told the whole world you're Hannah Montana, but you don't know what else could happen to you. For all you know you…could…" He removed his eyes from me and lifted his head up with a shocked expression on his face.

I turned my head and saw a pair of feet. My eyes followed up his body and soon were greeted with faded blue pools.

"Jake." I softly said and soon shot up from the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked and he stared at me.

"I'm staying with Freddy for now." He said and reached forward putting his hand on my arm. "Why can't you tell me anything? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked. He sounded hurt and confused. He didn't look so clean at all either. His hair was messy and distorted, his clothes looked dirty and screwed up, and his face just looked confused.

Did all this have to do with that one afternoon when I called for Matt's name instead of his?"

I couldn't help but wince. Jake looking and acting like this is just too much.

"What happened to you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No Miley, answer me first, can you not trust me anymore? Is that why you have to go to other people for help instead of me?" He questioned. "Do I not mean anything to you anymore?" He asked but I continuously shook my head.

"No, Jake it's not like that at all, you have to understand-" I started but he let go of me and moved backward.

"What is it Miley? Am I really giving you a hard time just because Matt is coming back? Who knows what he'll do once he's out of jail, I mean come on you're not the only one that has to deal with it, and I almost died because of him!" He shouted.

"Jake, don't yell at me." I lowered my gaze and held myself. He's never yelled at me like this, never. Damn, this is just too much.

"How can I when my own girlfriend who I've been dating for what, the past four years cant even open up to me? That's just insane!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah well, if you didn't have-"

"Guy's shut up and look at the freaking TV!" Freddy shouted over my voice and we shot him a dirty look.

"Stay out of it!" Jake and I shouted in unison and continued out argument.

"You know what, if I was you I would pay close attention to what the fuck is going on the TV!" Freddy shouted, completely irritated over out stupid argument.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the stupid TV, but soon came to a halt once I noticed who was on the TV.

"Make it louder." I could hear Jake say and Freddy upped the volume.

No one was talking at this point, but there on the TV was Matt himself being walked out of the jail with his lawyer beside him.

**A/N **Sorry if it took me forever to update this, I've just had trouble, or like huge writers block.

Slight change in title…

_**I just need to know, who is still reading this**_?

Btw how would you feel if I wrote in 3rd person and at times Miley's POV? Next chapter would probably be in third and I need to know how you feel if I did that.

Excuses for not updating XP

1. I _had _school and final projects

2. I was busy updating Nightmares because I want to finish it

3. I had writers block

Am I excused for my lame excuses? XP haha, don't worry I'm going to try and update this soon, I promise.

And I have summer school meaning it might take me a while to update again. Sorry!


	5. Always Forgiving

This chapter will be in 3rd person, just having a feel for it. If you don't like it then I'll rewrite it in 1st person or something.

**Chapter 5**

**Always Forgiving  
**

"Matt's out." Jake said as he walked closer to the TV.

"Wow." Miley said and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Freddy.

Freddy sighed. He found it irritating that the two were fighting over something stupid like Miley saying Matt's name instead of Jake's when they should be worrying more about Matt's departure from Jail. If only he could just make the couple kiss and make up, maybe even leave then he would be at peace.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Freddy asked and the two turned to him and shrugged.

"Dad has a restraining order on him, I think." Miley replied and stood up from her seat. "Maybe I should go." She hurried over to the front door, but stopped as she heard her name be called by Freddy.

"Miley." Freddy started and stood up from the couch. "You cant, not yet."

Miley turned from the door and looked at Freddy and then to Jake. She felt a little irritated, she wanted to get out and find out more about this. It was just nerve-wracking for her because they're letting out a predator out in the world and who knows if he's going to do something bad again.

Jake sighed and walked over to Miley, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and frowned. She was just arguing a second ago and now he's acting as if nothing had mattered. It confused her how his feelings can change so quickly at certain points of their relationship.

"Look, we need to find out more information about this, how about we just stick here and watch the news?" Jake asked caringly, but Miley shook her head.

"That's why we go home." She sighed. "Look, I'm almost certain that if we do end up going home, my dad will be there with news about Matt." She sighed.

"Why don't you just call your dad? Ask him from here." Freddy suggested, but once again Miley shook her head.

"I need to go home. I rather have an upfront talk with my dad then through the phone." Miley replied.

"Okay." Jake said and let go of her arms. "You can go, but at least let me go with you." He said pleadingly. He sounded like he really wanted to go and be with Miley, but Miley didn't catch that hint she just thought he felt bad for her which isn't good. He was being serious, but she thought they're still fighting.

Miley crossed her arms and faced Jake. "I don't know…" Miley's eyes narrowed to the ground as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just let him go with you." Freddy said, but Jake shot him a look to get him to shut up. This was just Jake and Miley and Jake wanted to be the one to make it up for Miley.

"Please Miley, just forget about what happened earlier and let me come with you, it's just incase." Jake said once again and she finally nodded.

"Fine, whatever." She muttered under her breath.

Jake shook his head and took a hold of Miley's arm as they both left Freddy's apartment.

-------------------

As soon as they got to Miley's house, they both noticed that they were alone. It was dark and empty and everyone seemed to be not here.

"Damn." Miley swore under her breath and dropped her keys on the table.

Jake sat at the couch and turned on the TV as Miley went to listen to her house phone to see if anyone left any voice messages.

There were a few for some Hannah/Miley things and then there was one last one which caught her attention. It was from her dad telling her to stay home while he straightened things out with the Matt issue. She noticed the seriousness in his voice which she never really worried about, but now she realized how worried her dad has been since we first found out about Matt leaving jail.

Miley sighed loudly and left the phone, walking over to Jake. She sat down next to him on the couch and Jake curiously looked at Miley.

Miley didn't want Jake to worry anymore than he did now. She wanted him to leave and go back to Freddy's house if he wanted to because they're still fighting so why keep him here when they're fighting.

"Jake." She said breathlessly and kept her gaze down to the ground as she slung her arm over the back of the couch.

"What is it Miley?" He asked with much concern in his voice.

Miley lifted her head up to Jake and shrugged. "Well, you can go home now. I have to stay here so I won't keep you much longer." She told him and pursed her lips.

She didn't really want him to go. She wanted him to stay here and keep her safe, but she just didn't want to seem like a problem to him. He's been there for Miley all the time and she felt like maybe this is the one time he can just go and not worry about her. She just felt confused in this whole situation. It's like once her life turned back to normal and everything seemed perfect, it fell and there she is worrying her butt off for Matt.

Miley was about to give up on Jake once she saw him lean forward, but he reached over and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you." He said and moved closer to her on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Miley placed her head on Jake's shoulder. "I want to be with you until someone gets home." He kissed her cheek.

"But we're mad at each other, remember?" Miley closed her eyes.

"There are much more important things going on right now and can't we just forget about being mad at each other for once?" Jake asked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why were you being so mad when I said Matt's name that night?" Miley finally said and stared up at Jake. She wanted to know the truth and it makes her even more confused in why he was being so stupid about it. She went through so much with Matt and all Jake could do was leave her.

"I was mad because," Jake looked down to his lap and dropped his hand on her face. He looked ashamed about what he was going to say and Miley then understood why he was ashamed.

"Was it because I was thinking about Matt?" Miley questioned and Jake slowly nodded.

"I'm stupid for even being mad about that, but I wanted you to be thinking of me." He sighed. "I don't want to be doing things with you which remind you of Matt, but that really hurt. I might sound like a wimp right now, but you thinking about Matt while we did that is just not right for me." He shook his head.

Miley frowned and put her hand over Jakes. "Look, I'm sorry."

Jake gazed up at Miley and squeezed her hand. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Because I went to Freddy instead of you." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well… now that everything is clear, will you forgive me for being a jerk?" He asked and she nodded.

She couldn't stay mad at Jake for too long, she liked him too much to.

Jake smiled and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. She lifted her head and felt Jake's free hand against her shoulder. They parted and Jake pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He said and put a hand on her cheek. "And it takes a lot for me to not be in love with you. That's how much I want this to work." He admitted.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "You've definitely been working on how to make me feel so safe and happy now, haven't you?"

"Only for you my love." He grinned and laced his fingers with hers.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, just shut up and kiss me." She said and flicked his forehead.

He laughed and kissed her once again.

**A/N **Sorry if it's taking me forever to update, I just haven't been in the Jiley mood and now that AJH aired, it's making me like Jiley again and I might even make a Jiley video because that's how Jiley'd out I am LOL. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was too short!

So which do you like better, if I wrote it in 3rd person or if I wrote it in 1st person? I'm kinda having trouble on that.

By the way, how did you like AJH?


	6. Learning to Trust

**Chapter 6**

**Learning to Trust**

After a few weeks, my paranoia about Matt died down. I didn't know why I was so paranoid in the first place, I mean I guess it did have to do with Matt coming out of jail, but nothing happened yet so now I just don't care.

I know, I know I shouldn't let my guard down, but I don't know what else I need to do. All I need is Jake and I'm good.

I was walking toward Rico's to meet up with Oliver and Lilly so that we could hang out for a bit before catching a movie. Jake couldn't come because he was busy shooting an episode for Zombie College.

As Jake grew, so did Zombie High and now the character he plays is in college and is still in the zombie business. Weird, I know. I would have thought people were getting tired with Zombie High, but then again it does star the oh-so famous Jake Ryan. He's hot and he's all mine.

I grinned and soon Oliver and Lilly were in the clearing. They were sitting on the stools of Rico's while Rico himself torture the two.

I finally reached them and Rico was complaining about the finals as well. Small little smart dude complaining for finals. It's weird, he's usually pumped for tests because he's really smart. It's kind of weird when I think of him like this.

"Hey guys." I said breaking the tension between the three. I sat down next to Lilly and stole one of her fries that she was eating.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said and sighed.

"Hi." Both Rico and Oliver said in unison.

I looked at the three and rolled my eyes. They looked irritated and angry at each other as if someone did something wrong.

"Will you guys chill? You're going to scare away the customers." I said which soon gained Rico's attention.

"Customers? Where?" He asked and shot up.

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly. You guys keep on fighting about whatever, you're going to scare away your customers." I turned to Rico. "Ever since finals came up, you've been so angry, I mean you even threw a freaking cone at a little girl." I said and Lilly giggled.

"She's my age and I didn't throw it at her! I just… gave it to her and it flew in the air. It's not my fault if it landed on her shirt." Rico shot back and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, real smooth." Oliver stated and Rico glared at him.

"You know I can kick you off my property?" Rico snapped at Oliver.

"Oh yeah right."

"Will you two just shut up?" I asked the boys as I slammed my hands against the counter. This was seriously pissing me off and I don't want to get angry on my only day off.

Rico rolled his eyes and cupped his face as he leaned forward on the counter. "Sorry."

We sat there in silence with me still picking at Lilly's fries. If only there were something better to do than worry about the finals and just relax about everything else. Everyone is just so tense.

"You know what I miss?" Lilly finally said as she broke the silence.

"What?" I asked and watched her sip her drink.

"When Jackson worked here. It's like ever since he went to college, all he does is not hang with us anymore." She said and sighed.

"You only miss him because he used to give you free stuff and you used to date him." I rolled my eyes at her and she shot me a look.

"Shut up." She hit my shoulder. "He was a flirt and I'm with a way better guy now." She turned to Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'm better." Oliver laughed.

"Ew, I don't want to know what he's better in." I stared at them in disgust as they doubled up in laughter. Seriously, it was as if a mental image in my mind had gone wrong and corrupted my brain. Ew. I shivered.

"You two make me sick." Rico gagged at Oliver and Lilly and finally left the three of us.

"Yes, he's gone!" Oliver threw his fists in the air and smiled.

"Oh, calm down there Oliver." Lilly patted his shoulder.

"I agree with Rico. It's okay as long as you guys don't make out, I'm happy." I side eyed the two, making Lilly laugh and push Oliver away from her.

"Okay Miss PDA hater. I'm just showing how much I love Ollie." Lilly pouted.

I shivered and took another fry from Lilly. I stared straight ahead and sighed. I hate feeling like the third wheel, it's just so weird. If Jake was here then it would be much more fun than being here alone, but I don't always get what I want.

Suddenly, I felt two big hands go over my eyes and I screamed.

The person leaned in. "Guess who." He, I'm assuming it's a he because it sounded like a guy, said.

I smiled and realized who it was. "Hmm, I have no clue." I bit back my smile and felt him twist my head. He kissed me and chuckled.

"How about now?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but you kiss way better than my boyfriend." I said and felt around for his face and pulled him into another kiss.

He jerked away and pulled his hands from my eyes, revealing Jake. "Hey." He frowned and put his an

"I was just kidding Jake, I knew it was you." I said and he smiled.

"In that case…" He leaned in for another kiss.

I grinned against his lips and pushed him down to the seat next to me. "Stop it." I shook my head. "I thought you were working today?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Sorry." He sighed. "Well, I finished early. My manager said that I could leave, something like he needs to see something or whatever?" He shrugged.

"Oh, so are you coming to the movies with us?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I was sorta hoping we could hang out." He smiled and took my hands in his. "I wanted to hang out with you; you know only the two of us." He winked.

I giggled. "Sure, I guess."

"So are you two not coming to the movies with us?" Lilly asked as she poked into our conversation.

I turned to her and shook my head. "We're going to hang. Is that alright?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Okay, we'll go then, see you later!" Lilly said and took Oliver's hand, walking off toward the beach.

"Sure?" I said and shook my head.

I turned to Jake and started to talk to him about our plans for tomorrow. We had an interview tomorrow on a show about my upcoming album and his new season of Zombie College. As usual the interviewer would probably ask us about our relationship and whatnot which is somewhat irritating. I hate it when someone asks us about our relationship, its normal relationship, nothing big is happening, but they just don't care. We're teenagers who love each other and that's it, but the interviewer always makes it a big deal. I wonder how it would turn out tomorrow.

"Should I wear my wig or what? The last time I went on that show they wanted to see me put on my wig, but I didn't have it." I told Jake.

He laughed and reached forward, taking a strand of my hair with his fingers.

"I think by now the whole world knows who you are Miley." He chuckled.

"But still, it makes me think." I replied and looked passed him seeing Luann walking toward us with a boy next to her, holding his hand. "Who the heck is that with Luann?"

When it comes to Luann and dating, it takes me a while to trust a guy him. After what happened with Matt, I figured Luann were into older guys because all she does is date older guys. There was Matt our freshman year, her tutor our sophomore year, this 21 year old dude our junior year, and now this guy. I wonder who he is.

Jake turned around to look at Luann. "Just some guy I suppose." He said and let go of my hand.

"Luann!" I shouted for her and she saw us.

She grinned and pulled the guy with her toward us.

"Hey guys." She said while dropping the boy's hand.

"Who is this?" I asked as I eyed the boy.

He was tall, about Jake's height and good looking. He had long brown shaggy hair and nicely toned skin, and looked a little too thin, but over all he was good looking. He had stubble and it made me think, how old is he?

"This is my boyfriend Timmy; he's a senior at our school." She grinned.

Timmy nodded toward us and stuck his hands in his pockets. He kept his gaze down to his feet and looked completely shy. Since when did Luann date shy guys?

"How come I haven't seen him around?" Jake asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I hang out in the library or other classes sometimes." Timmy shrugged and ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay then." I raised my eyebrows and stood up. I should ask Roxie to do a background check on him or something.

"And you're dating him?" Jake asked and I hit his chest. "What? She's dating a dude who hangs out in classes and isn't older than her, you don't find that weird?" He whispered and I hit him once again.

"I'll see you later Okay?" I smiled at them and Luann nodded.

I took a hold of Jake's arm and pulled him away from the couple.

"I can't believe you said that!" I snapped and he pulled his arm away.

"Sorry I just find it weird that she's dating someone like him. She usually goes for the-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Smart older guys. He's smart and he's our age, maybe she changed with the whole age thing. I'll get Roxie to do a background check on him." I said and Jake slipped his hand in mine.

"Must we always do this whenever Luann dates someone?" Jake asked as we started to walk along the beach.

"No. I know we could just go ask him questions, but what if he's not truthful enough?" I asked and he stopped and turned to me.

"Look Miley, I know this is hard for you, especially with Matt out again, but sometimes we have to learn to trust people on our own you know? Not always going around and get background checks for normal people." Jake said and pulled me into a hug.

"But what If he's not clean, what if he has a dirty record?" I asked and laid my head on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Then we still have to trust him. I know you have a bad past about trusting, but you have to learn to trust on your own. Luann's picking out better boyfriends now, so just relax okay?" Jake kissed my forehead and I lifted my head up.

"Okay, okay." I took his hand once again as we walked along the shore. "But you know what I find funny?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What?"

"You started out being suspicious about Timmy and then you ended with learning to trust him." I smiled.

He chuckled. "Miley, Miley, Miley." He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

**A/N **Hm, do you think Miley should trust Timmy? I know short chapter, just wanted to introduce this new character. Sorry if it was boring :(


	7. Love and Trust

**Chapter 7**

**Love and Trust**

I sat in the passenger seat of Jake's car. We were going home after our interview and it was just. Boring. Typical relationship questions were asked and hardly any album or season questions. Just love questions. I hate the fact that every single time it's like that when it comes to the both of us having the same interview. I'm just a normal girl who happens to be a singer and Jake's a normal boy who happens to be an actor.

"God, I can't believe they asked us about our sex life, I mean seriously!" Jake complained as we drove into our driveway. "I swear I'm going to send them a very mean-" He started, but I reached for him and pulled him toward me, giving him a small kiss.

"Calm down Jake. The interview is down now, just relax and focus on me now." I joked and let go of him. "And it's not like we answered any of those inappropriate questions." I shrugged and sat in the chair for a while.

"Hey." He reached forward and squeezed my thought.

I stared at his hand. "What?" I asked and he slowly stroked it.

My cheeks burned as I pushed his hand away. "Stop, let's go inside." I got ready to get out when Jake sighed.

"I can't even touch my girlfriend. How sad." He sarcastically said and I turned to him.

"Act like that more and you won't get anything from me. Period." I stated and he groaned.

"I was just teasing you." He shrugged and pulled the key out of the ignition, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Aww." I pouted and reached for the collar of his shirt. "Don't be like that." I smiled and planted a soft kiss against his lips.

He grinned and put his hand above mine. "Cutie."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I opened my door and stepped out of the car. Gah, he's such a flirt. I walked up the driveway and up to the porch. I was ready to get my key out to unlock the door when I felt two hands on my hips.

Jake nuzzled my neck and I bit my lip. "Jake, come on what if someone passes by and sees us. I can see the headlines now, "Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart; Sex Addicts." I rolled my eyes and tried to get his hands from my waist off. He kissed my neck and laughed.

"I don't mind. As long as I can be closer to you, I'm fine." He smiled against my skin.

"Jake!" I exclaimed and pushed him off me. I finally got the door unlocked and entered my house. Once again, the house was empty and I hate coming home to an empty house.

"I wonder where Luann is." Jake said and walked into the house.

"Probably with "Timmy". You want to watch a movie?" I asked as I dropped my things on the coffee table.

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn." Jake said and I smiled.

"I'll go change out of these uncomfortable clothes." I said and got up the stairs.

When I came back down, Jake was already seated on the couch with the movie popped in and a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I joked and sat down next to him.

"Hey, at least I didn't press play." Jake said and finally played the movie.

I side eyes Jake most of the time for some reason. I felt like a little girl going on her first date or something and it really kind of confused me. It's like after our whole interview thing; it made me think about how close I got with Jake throughout the years. We've been dating for so long and it's kind of… amazing. I mean I never saw myself with him and dating him for so long.

I moved closer to him as he settled his arm around my shoulder.

I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second and then felt a hand tracing my cheek.

"Miley." He whispered as his finger traced down my jaw. I felt his lips graze my cheek as his finger moved along my neck.

My name lingered upon his lips. "Miley."

I bit my lip, refraining myself from saying anything else and just let the feelings last. His finger traced lower to the middle of my chest as his lips moved over, nibbling on my ear. His tongue flicked my earlobe and I smiled in pleasure.

He soon removed his lips from my ear as he made circular motions in the middle of my chest.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and my eyes shot up. There seeing a figure next to me that wasn't Jake. It was…

"Matt?" I said as soon as I saw his face.

-----

I was shaken and my eyes fluttered open. It was a dream?

"Miley, are you okay?" I then found my place back on Jake's shoulder as he held me close to him. His hand held my cheek, feeling if it was warm or not and he looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked and breathed in deeply. I removed myself from Jake's shoulder and his arm from my shoulder dropped.

He pulled me back down and hugged me. "You fell asleep and you started to sweat. Your face was getting red and I thought you were getting sick or something. Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded as I blushed.

"I had a small nightmare, don't worry about me, just watch the movie." I told him. He soon let me go and I got up from the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face okay?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

I jogged upstairs and went into the bathroom. I instantly locked the door and stared at myself into the mirror. I didn't know what caused me to think of it, I mean I actually dreamed about Matt touching me! And the freaky thing is that I actually liked it.

I looked down at the sink and turned on the water. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed my face.

I must be getting my period soon or something, seriously why did I have to dream about that?

I turned off the faucet and stared at myself. I bit my lip and shook my head. I reached for a towel on the side and wiped my face.

Oh my god Matt you asshole, why come back now? I mean seriously is it because of the talk I had with Jake about trusting? I was fine when I wasn't thinking about you and here I am thinking about you again.

You and your freakish obsession over me, why did you have to do this to me and date Luann at the same time?

I shook my head and sighed deeply. This is just too wrong. I got out of the bathroom and went down the stairs.

As I passed the patio, I saw Luann and Timmy out there, holding hands and talking. I was about to go back on the couch with Jake when I curiously got closer to hear what they're saying. I know I'm horrible, but I just had to know what they're talking about.

"I love you, you know?" He said and Luann giggled.

"Yes, I know you do." She dropped her head.

Timmy brought his hand to her chin and tilted it upward. "Then why won't you say it back?" He asked.

Luann shook my head. "The last time I did to another guy he hut me and my family." She shook her head.

She loved Matt? I asked myself as I bit my lip. It must've hurt her when he confessed to having a thing for me. I shook my head and continued to watch them.

"Well, I would never hurt you or your family. I really like you Luann. You trust me right?" He asked.

I bit my lip even harder. Trust. It's never a good word nowadays.

"Yes Timmy, but cant you wait until I'm ready? I'm just…" Luann looked flustered as she dropped her hands from his waist.

"I'm sorry." He said and hugged her.

I sighed and got up from my hiding spot and back to Jake. She seems to be afraid to fall in love again and I don't want her to be afraid of love. I was afraid and here I am now with Jake. Is she afraid that whatever happened to me will happen again?

I sat down next to Jake and leaned into him. His arms then went around me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and I looked up into his eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course I love you. You know I do. Ever since the day I was in the hospital when we confessed our love, I never stopped." He said.

"Okay good." I said and soon kissed him. I didn't want to let go, I just felt so weird right now and it's not even funny.

"People are now here, and not wanting to see my cousin make out with her boyfriend!" Luann's voice echoed through the room. I smiled and parted from Jake. I looked up at her and she had her hand in Timmy's.

"Hey Luann and Timmy." I softly said and he waved.

Luann snapped her fingers. "Shoot, I forgot something in the car." Luann looked back. "Jake, do you think you can help me? I left some of my bags in the car." She said.

I stared at Luann as Jake tightened his grip around me.

"You have your own boyfriend; get him to do your dirty work." He exclaimed and I giggled.

"Just help her Jake." I got up from his arms.

"But-" He started and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a little thing, just go, I'll be fine." I smiled, assuring him that I'm fine.

"Okay." He sighed and sat up. He got up from the couch and followed Luann out to her car.

I looked over at Timmy who was standing in the corner, with his hands in his pockets. He looked slightly embarrassed and I wonder why he's just standing there doing nothing. He could sit down, maybe he's just shy?

"Timmy, you can sit down you know." I said and patted a seat next to me.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine here." He smiled as he nodded.

"No, come on." I said and patted the seat again.

He walked over to me and sat down in the seat farthest to me.

I eyed him questionably and shook my head. Maybe he's just different then most boys. I mean at this time, if he was a fan that is, he would be asking me questions. Maybe he just doesn't care.

"So how's your weekend?" I asked and he shrugged as he looked at his lap.

"I don't know. I saw that interview with you and Jake this morning. Cool." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

At least I know he knows who I am.

"Yeah, it was boring, I-" I started when he started to talk again.

"Do you and Jake do anything personal behind doors?" He then asked and I blushed.

Personal questions now? I gawked at him in confusion. Okay then.

"Umm, what you saw when you came in, that's just about the only thing we do that's kinda personal I guess." I lied. He didn't need to know about what I do with Jake.

"Okay." He shrugged and dug deeper into the couch.

"You okay there Timmy?" I asked him as I moved forward, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, I am. Look, I'm going to go, tell Luann I'll call her tonight." He said and stood up. Before I could say anything else, he went out the patio and toward the beach.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself and stared blankly at the back door.

Seriously, what the hell? I was just talking to him, trying to make conversation and he's acting all freaky. He is so weird. I saw how sweet he is with Luann and no he's acting all freaky around me and just randomly goes out the door. Seriously next boyfriend Luann goes out with after this dude, I'm going to pick him for her and right now, a background check for Timmy doesn't sound too bad.

"Luann, next time you buy over a thousand things, I'm not going to help you." I could hear Jake say and my eyes darted toward the door where Luann coming in with Jake behind her holding many shopping bags.

"Sorry I never-" She looked around. "Where's Timmy?" She asked and I got up from the couch.

"He went home I think. We started to talk and he seemed really shy and he just left." I told her and watched as Jake dropped all her stuff to the ground.

"Really?" Luann said sounding a little confused.

"Yeah."

"That's how he acted when I first met him." She chuckled.

"Okay then." I said and stared at her as she picked up a few bags. She started to go upstairs and I looked at Jake who was massaging his hands.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"No, he just acted all nervous. It was weird at first but now I just can't believe how freaked out he acted. Like he was asking me if we ever did anything too personal or something and I said we just make out." I dropped down on Jake's lap. "He watched our interview this morning."

"At least you know now that he might be a shy and crazy fan of one of us." He said and I sighed.

"Maybe, I really wonder how he is though." I placed my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"We'll find out more of him later. We are going to the party tonight, right?" He asked.

"I guess." I shrugged and Jake smiled.

"We should, it would be fun." Jake smiled.

"Yeah, maybe it would."

Something didn't make sense about Timmy. He's confusing and I wonder why Luann even chose him for a boyfriend. Hopefully Luann and Timmy will be at the party at the beach tonight. If so, I have so many questions to ask our little friend because right now, he doesn't seem as manly as he looks.

**A/N **LOL Okay, finally got that out. Hope you liked it. More coming up soon :D I really would like to know how you all feel about Timmy. LOL it's almost like asking if Snape is a friend or foe jk jk okay… Thanks for reading!


	8. Super Hero or Super Stalker

**Chapter 8**

**Super Hero or Super Stalker  
**

Here I sat at the passenger side of Jake's car, wearing a black pleated skirt that ended at my mid thighs and a striped tank top. I had my hair down and wore a light shade of makeup. I didn't know why I had to dress up tonight; it was just a simple party at the beach, nothing too big.

I glanced at Jake who was watching the road intently. He had his usual black jacket on, but under it was a button down short sleeved shirt and jeans.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned back into my seat. The things that happened today was just too weird for me. From that stupid interview to Timmy acting so weird. When we got close I knew he was a shy person, but I didn't know he was that shy.

I opened my eyes and put my elbow to the side of my door as I cupped my cheek, staring out the window. I really do hope this party helps me relax a bit. I'm sick and tired of many things right now and I just need to break out of this scene.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up at Jake who was staring at me, worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked as he stopped the car at a stoplight.

"Yeah." I forced myself to smile. "I was just thinking about what happened today."

"Yeah, me too." Jake looked back at the road and started to drive once again. "And I've been wondering a lot of things since we met Timmy for some reason." Jake said and pulled into a parking area.

"Which is?" I still watched the side of his face as he pressed his lips together.

"It's really hard to read him. He seems so open and mellow when we first meet him and then you say he acted really shy when he was around you. He just gives me a bad vibe." Jake said as he looked for a parking stall.

"Yeah." I softly said and looked down at my hands. I was playing with the hem of my skirt feeling slightly nervous.

"I don't know he just gives me a bad vibe." Jake pulled into a parking stall and parked the car. He shut off the engine, but kept the lights on as he stared out into the beach. There were many people already there with a band and everything.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"Two hours or so?" He said and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Ah, okay." I put my hand to the handle of the door, waiting to get out when I felt something wet brush against my cheek.

I looked at Jake and he shrugged. "Don't get too far away from me." He said as he leaned over, kissing my cheek once again.

"I'm not a little kid okay Jake?" I giggled and got out of the car.

Jake met me in the front of the car and took my hand, pulling me close to him as we walked on the beach. There were so much people here dancing, talking, eating, and just having fun. It's weird seeing so much people in just one place.

We headed toward the drinks area and spotted Lilly and Oliver there. They were staring straight ahead and, talking when I dropped my hand from Jake and threw my arms around Lilly.

Lilly jumped and pushed my arms off her as she turned around.

"Miley you freaked me out there." Lilly said as she patted her chest.

I laughed. "Well, it really is your fault for being so vulnerable all the time." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"What if I wasn't me and some other random girl when you did that? Would you be laughing now?" She asked in a serious tone over the music.

I shook my head. "Stop trying to prove a point!" I exclaimed and hook my arm with hers. "What are you going to do tonight?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Hang out with Oliver I guess? Unless you want to steal me away from him and go somewhere else." She said with a hopeful smile on.

"No thanks, I want to spend time with Jake right now. I'm kinda feeling-"

She giggled. "Let me guess, you're going to play with his mind tonight?"

I frantically shook my head as I blushed. "No way, no." I sighed; she's not going to get what I'm trying to say. "What I'm going to do with him is pure innocent." I replied.

She laughed out loud. "Yeah right, like your interview this morning, relationships that last as long as you and Jakes don't have to have sex in it. Please wh-" She started and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"And best friends don't usually say anything personal out loud, especially when there could be some paparazzi somewhere." I gave her a warning look and she backed off.

"I'm just saying" She shrugged went next to Oliver. Oliver took Lilly's hand and pulled her to the area where everyone was dancing.

I looked over at Jake and he smiled. "Want to dance?" He asked as he slipped his hand in mine.

"Of course." I said and walked over to the dancing area.

Jake slipped his hands around my waist as an upbeat song was playing. I smiled and slipped my arms loosely around his neck while swaying with him. He dipped his head, pressing his forehead onto mine as we continued to dance.

I bit my lip as I smiled. Ah, Jake's so cute.

He lightly kissed my lips and I smiled. Then that's where I saw a flash. I rolled my eyes as we parted. Stupid people who have no lives taking pictures while I'm doing something with my boyfriend.

"Shit." Jake breathed out as he pulled away.

I ignored the person who took the pictures and still held Jake close to me. We continued to dance as we spotted a few other people staring at us, but we didn't care. We needed to relax and loosen up before going back to school and work tomorrow.

We finally decided to stop dancing and I was out of breath and tired. I pulled Jake to the side of the beach and he laced his hands with mine while we walked. I guess he thought walking on the beach would be soothing, and I did think it was.

I sighed and saw a few paparazzi pass by holding their cameras up and watching us.

"Don't you hate it?" I asked as I stared at my feet.

"Hate what?"

"The whole famous thing. I mean a part of me misses being "Just Miley" but now that everyone knows who I am, it's like every time I want to be with you someone is interrupting us." I sighed.

Jake chuckled and planted a soft kiss upon my cheek. "Look Miley, it's been two years since you told everyone your secret; I thought you got over it." He said and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Yeah I did, but it's weird. I guess that interview really pushed me to act weird today." I stopped walking and Jake looked at me.

"Me too." He said and sat down on the sand, staring out at the beach.

I smiled and planted myself between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his hard chest. I could feel his cheek pressed against my bare neck as he kissed my shoulder.

I always wondered what would happen if Matt was here. Would he come up to me and talk to me or would he hurt me again? It really didn't make sense most of the time, but it didn't really matter, I guess.

I felt Jake kissing my neck and soon I realized that my throat was dry.

"Jake." I whispered and he smiled against my skin.

"Mhmm?"

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked and he moved his lips upward as he kissed just below my earlobe.

"Soon." He said with his lips moving along my cheek. I turned to him and he kissed my mouth.

"Please?" I asked and he sighed, pulling away from me.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere." He smiled and stood up.

I pulled my legs against my chest and stared out into the ocean. I realized that the beach was also a main place where Jake and I tell things to each other. That spot where Jake finds so comforting is now a blocked off area which no one can go to. Jake wasn't so mad when the county did that because it is a scary area. After all, that's where Jake was mobbed, that's where I was almost raped, then again that's where Jake and I made up our sophomore year.

"Hey look over there." I hear someone say and I turned around seeing two boys in their early twenties coming toward me.

I rolled my eyes and tightly hugged my legs. I could feel them coming closer to me as I kept my eyes locked to the ocean. Whatever these guys want is something I don't have so they better get away from me.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here all alone?" I could hear someone ask behind me. I kept quiet and still, pretending I couldn't hear them.

"Isn't that Miley Stewart?" The other person asked.

"Shut up." The guy said and I felt something brush against my back.

"Hey babe, want to help me with something?" The same guy who asked me what I was doing said. I bit my lip and sat still.

"Come on, its just one little deed." He whispered softly to my ear, with alcohol lingering in his breath.

I started to shake. What the hell were these dudes going to do? I took a sharp breath and looked at the guy. He had a beer bottle in his hand and his face shone through the moonlight. He grinned and started to rub my back.

"It will be fun." He raised his eyebrows. His hand went to his messy dark hair as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I hear a third voice say and I turned into the direction to it. I saw Timmy walking up to me.

I couldn't say anything, my throat tightened, afraid of these two guys, and I just put my head down against my knees.

"Hey, we were just asking her to do us a little favor for us, no harm in that right?" The guy who stood just behind me said.

"Well she's not going to do anything for you. Freaks." Timmy said and I felt something grip on my arm. I looked up and saw Timmy. "Come with me."

I nodded and got up as fast as I could Timmy securely wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked back at the two. I kept my head down and sighed. What the hell is wrong with this world? What were those two guys trying to get me to do?

"You okay?" I hear Timmy say.

I shyly nodded and felt his arm drop from my shoulders. I felt somewhat frightened that he was going to leave me, but he stood at my side. We finally made it back to where the party was and I hugged Timmy. I didn't know why and I don't even trust him, but I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded as his cheeks turned crimson.

"It's no problem. I was just looking for Luann." He scratched the back of his head, shyly, and turned away.

"Miley?" I hear someone say my name and I turned seeing Jake walking toward me with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey Jake." I sheepishly smiled at him and he gave the bottle to me.

"I told you to wait, what happened?" He asked and I shrugged.

"These freaks tried to pick her up." Timmy said for me and I blushed.

"What?" Jake said and stared at the both of us.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm fine. They were drunk; I could smell the alcohol on them." I sighed and Jake hugged me.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." He said and I smiled.

"Jake I'm fine now, just don't leave me alone anymore." I said in a joking matter, but Jake kept a serious face on.

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you anymore, remember?" He asked.

I nodded as I lightly kissed his cheek. I remember when he promised he wouldn't leave me, but then he did when he had to film that movie. That was right after The Matt incident.

He held me close and I watched as Timmy reunited with Luann. He held her hand and stared at me. It made me curious, how did he know where to go at the right time? He was looking for Luann, but it looked like Luann didn't need to be found when she was right there standing near the stand with the drinks.

I shrugged and pressed my face against Jake's shoulders. Timmy seems shy, but when he helped me out there, he didn't seem too shy. He's really a mysterious person; I wonder what his story is about.

--------------

Matt stood in the crowd watching Miley and Jake. He smiled feverishly as he watched Jake and Miley hug. He rubbed his hands together as his eyes darted to Timmy and Luann. He studied Luann's features, seeing that she seems to be happy with that boy.

Just as he was about to look back at Miley and Jake, he saw Luann go on her tiptoes and kiss Timmy. He stared angrily at the couple and shook his head in frustration. He looked back at Miley and Jake.

"So close and yet so far." He sighed and turned around walking off toward the parking lot.

"Miley and Luann…" He sighed loudly and clapped his hands together.

It confused him; he didn't know how to feel about this. Seeing Luann kiss someone else made him feel utterly confused, but seeing Miley with Jake just made his blood boil. He didn't know what to do about the both of them.

"…this is going to be very troublesome." He grunted and walked away back to his car to go home.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Timmy now? Did this chapter answer a few of your questions?


	9. The Start if Everything

**Chapter 9**

**The Start of Everything**

I walked in the school with my arm hooked with Jake's. I could feel eyes burning through my back as we passed by students. Ugh, that's what I hate about interviews that ask you personal questions, they make people look you in a weird way.

We made it to my locker and I twisted the combination lock. I watched Jake through the corner of my eyes as he leaned against the locker next to me. He waved at a few people and smiled at them as I got some things in my bag. I sighed and closed the door.

I started to walk toward my first period class, leaving Jake following closely behind me. He's in my class and its history. This week was the last week for finals and projects, I think. I can't really think because I'm just so busy thinking about work and school, I need a vacation. Apparently everyone seems to be vacationing to Hawaii, maybe I should go there too, right after graduation.

Yeah, I can see it now, going to Hawaii hanging out at the beach with Jake, maybe going to the Grand Wailea in Maui, or even better, the Hawaiian Prince in Honolulu. It would be an awesome vacation with my boyfriend.

I smiled to myself, but soon felt something pull at my arm. I turned seeing Jake and he stared at me.

"What?" I asked and he laughed.

"We just passed by the class. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed. He didn't need to know about my fantasies with going to Hawaii with him. "Sorry, got distracted." I said and he took my hand.

"What were you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, looking off into the hallway.

"Nothing, just finals and projects." I said. It was true, I was thinking about finals with a side of my vacationing dreams.

Just then I saw Timmy pass by with a phone to his ear. He seemed to have a serious look on his face and he was shaking his head. I wonder what's up with him.

"Wow, I guess Timmy does go to this school after all." Jake said and watched Timmy walk by, not even noticing us.

"Hey Timmy!" I said and waved at him. It wouldn't hurt to say 'hi' right? I mean he is dating Luann and it would be polite.

He turned my way, not watching where he was going, and soon bumped into a group of girls who were in front of him. He fell flat on his face on one of the girls and his face beat red. The girl shrieked and squirmed underneath him, but he couldn't get up from her. He looked too embarrassed to do anything.

Jake and I gasped and walked over to Timmy, helping him off the girl. Jake then helped the girl up and I picked up Timmy's phone. I looked at the screen and saw a 'Chris'. I could hear several 'Hello's' through the phone and the voice sounded vaguely familiar for some reason.

Timmy dusted himself off and saw me holding and staring at the phone. He jerked it away from my hands and closed the phone, stuffing it in his pocket.

I stared at him suspiciously and shook my head. Must be someone unimportant or something. He did look all frustrated when he was talking to him.

"I'm so sorry Timmy!" I said and he shrugged. He looked at the girl who Jake seemed to be helping and she just stared at him with dreamy eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered to the girl and then left.

The girl ignored him and started to talk to Jake. I sighed and took Jake by his hand and pulled him away from the girl and her friends. We walked into our class and took our seats.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "It was nothing. That girl seems to be a big fan of mine." He chuckled. "She's a freshman and she's apart of my fan club. Funny how you can get so much information out from a little girl within a few minutes." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Get any more information and you'll be looking for another girlfriend." I muttered under my breath and took a paper from my bag.

"I would never date her Miley; you should know that it's only going to be me and you." Jake stated and slipped his hands in mine.

"I know Jake, I'm just frustrated. Stupid finals." I sighed and placed my head down on the table.

Man, today is going to be a long day. I hope Timmy is alright and I can't seem to clear my mind. I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. Here my paranoia is coming back again and it all started since I met Timmy. I wonder why I'm feeling like this where I haven't even talked to him properly.

---------

As the day slowly passed by, for almost all the classes I had with Jake, each of the people asked us about the interview between me and Jake. I had two classes with Jake out of four. That's like half of the day with Jake and everyone asking us about our interview. I didn't know the majority of the school watched us on TV, then again I shouldn't be surprised, the day I released my album last year, so many people came up to me with their CD in hand, asking for an autograph.

I stood at my locker gathering my supplies. Jake had to stay in for his last class, which was a computer class. Jake is smart when it comes to computers, back in 8th grade, he made that video thing for Principal Fisher which went well and so now he's in a video editing class. I told him I was going to meet him out at his car and wait for him and he agreed. Just as long as he doesn't take too long, I'll be happy.

I took a tablet from my locker and stuffed it in my bag. I was about to close my locker when I felt something brush against my back and grab a hold of my door. I was startled at first but as soon as I saw that it was just Timmy, I relaxed a little.

"Hey." He said and smiled warmly at me. I never noticed what a nice smile he had. I guess maybe that's what Luann found appealing toward him.

"Hey you." I said and shook my locker so that he would let go of it. I felt a little uncomfortable, he was here with me alone in the hallway, why wasn't he with Luann?

He let go of my locker and I closed it. "What are you doing here?" I then asked and he chuckled.

"Luann has a late class so I'm just walking around while I wait for her. How about you?"

I sighed and started to walk toward the front of the school. "Well, Jake has a project to finish for his video editing class and I have to wait with him at his car." I told him.

He nodded. "Ah, I see. Why don't we talk a bit? We haven't really talked and I guess I sorta got off at a wrong point in the beginning." He grinned again and I smiled. He seemed really nice now.

"Sure I guess. Just as long as it takes up time, I hate hanging out alone. After what happened last night it's like I don't want to be alone with anyone anymore, but you're like a super hero." I smiled and hugged my bag as we walked down the hall.

"And how is that?" He asked.

I looked up at him and his eyebrows rose as he stared down at him. I never noticed how pale his skin was. He seems like an outdoorsy kind of person so I expected him to be tanner, kind of like Luann now. She used to be really pale until she started hanging out at the beach.

"Well, you did save me from those freaks. It was kind of like you knew where you had to be at the right time." I smiled his cheeks flushed and he turned away.

"Yeah, like I said, I was looking for Luann and I saw you. I thought you were her at first and I was going to kill them, but then I realized that it was you." He shrugged.

I stared at him. "And it makes a difference? You rather let me get hurt or something?" I asked and he shook his head with his face turning even a brighter shade of red.

"No it's just," He sighed. "I really like Luann and I thought that it was them who they were hitting on, of course I would save you, but Luann is different compared to you." He softly smiled and crossed his arms.

I stared at him. He really loves Luann; it's kind of shocking when I think of it. He seems so quiet and secretive at times and here we are talking. At least he knows the difference between me and Luann. There were a few times when people mistook Luann for me, which kind of made me happy. Let her be mobbed by a few photographers and then let them realize they have the wrong person. At least she now knows where I'm coming from.

"It's good to know that you helped me out even though I wasn't Luann. You're a cool guy for doing it." I smiled and he opened the door for me.

There were a few cars in the parking lot with a few people walking around campus. Timmy led me toward a free bench and sat down on the bench. I sat down beside him, but there was a big space between us. I don't really want to be too close to him; after all it would be a little awkward after what happened the last time.

"I wanted to say sorry for distracting you this morning." I said.

"No, it's okay." Timmy's face now completely red. "I should've stopped and went by you, but I was on the phone."

"Yeah, sorry."

It was silent once again and I sighed, feeling slightly bored. I looked at Timmy and he stared intently at me. I smiled and he took a deep breath.

"So how long were you Hannah Montana before you finally decided to tell people?" Timmy suddenly says and I gaped at him.

No one has asked me that question in a long time, he must be very late in news and it's kind of weird.

"Umm, I started being Hannah Montana my 7th grade year so I guess I was Hannah for 3 years." I shrugged. He must not be a big fan if he doesn't even know how long I've been Hannah.

"Oh! Yeah, I lived in Nevada for most of my life and I never really got into Hannah Montana until your big _reveal _two years ago." He nodded and I sighed.

"I see." I rolled my eyes. I didn't really want to talk about this it's kind of boring actually. I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my knees while cupping my cheeks.

"You know what, you look so much like Luann, or Luann looks so much like you. I think the only different thing about you two is that her hair has red streaks in them and your hair is brown. You both have different personalities as well, but I would never guess you were cousins. I would think you were twins, but seriously… you guys look so much alike." He leaned back against the bench and I stared at him.

"Mhmm." I nodded and yawned. It's hot and I want to sleep, but I'm still at school. It sucks; I wished I brought my car with me today.

Soon I hear someone call for my name and I saw Jake walking toward us. I got up from the bench as he reached me.

"Hey, you want to leave now?" He asked and looked passed me and to Timmy. He waved at him and stared back at me.

"Yeah, I'm tired." I took his arm and looked back at Timmy. "Bye Timmy, I'll see you later." I told him and Jake took me to his car.

"What were you and Timmy talking about?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing much. He asked questions and I didn't find out much about him except that he wasn't a fan until after I told people I was Hannah Montana and that he really likes Luann."

"Oh. Well, he is weird. Did he act like your usual weirdo today?" He asked and I giggled.

"Don't be mean, yeah, he was acting a little mean, but he wanted to start over. It was very brave of him actually; I never thought he would be able to say anything today." I said and we stood in front of Jake's car. He stood in front of me and held my hands.

"Well, at least you're not worried about him anymore. I have yet to talk to him but he's just not really the type of person I would hang out with."

"He's not the type of guy Luann would date, but she's still dating him." I pointed out and he smiled.

"Was I your type?" He asked as he pulled me close to him. He put my arms around his neck as he placed his hands to my hips.

"I don't know, are you?" I smirked and he laughed. "I mean you did make the first few moves in our relationship early on."

"Well, last time I checked, you were flirting with me at that party Traci Vanhorn put on when we first kissed." He showed a crooked grin.

"No I wasn't, you tripped me and you caught me just so you could kiss me!" I exclaimed. "And I vaguely remember you pulling me into a tight closet our closet running away from my fan boys when you were so close to me! You almost kissed me then _and _you fell on me!" I fought back and he laughed.

"Man, it's weird how you remember that." He shook his head.

"Thinking back of the past it was a cool time and you were pretty emo back then." I grinned. "I can tell you that you were the ones who made the moves first. I don't know why you're fighting back." I kissed his cheek. "I even remember the first time you slept over my house, you finally admitted your feelings to me and it was sweet." I kissed his other cheek. "And when you kissed me as Miley for the first time when I was upset about Jackson and Lilly getting together, you supported me." I said and softly pressed my lips against him. We held that kiss for a while before I finally pulled back.

He grinned. "Well, you did make me feel things I've never felt before. I still get excited whenever we kiss. That's how much I love you, you know?" He said.

I smiled and dropped my arms from his neck. "I know that Jake, but we better get home now. My dad must be waiting for me." I said and he let go of me. We went inside the car and soon he drove off to my house.

Once we reached home, we found dad sitting in front of the TV and watching the interview I did with Jake.

"You recorded it?" I asked and sat down beside him.

"No, it's a rerun." Dad said as he watched the TV.

Jake went next to me and put his arm around me while watching the interview. I sighed and stared at the screen at myself. Man, I wonder how I looked when those weird questions came up.

----------

Miley sat nervously at in her seat beside Jake. She continuously fidgeted as the questions were asked. Jake, on the other hand, just sat there holding on to Miley's hand for support.

"So, Zombie College airs when again?" The interviewer, Megan Parker said.

"July 23rd. It would be awesome, I thought it was going to be complicated at first, but it's pretty cool. I have these awesome fighting scenes I'm it's going to be so much more than Zombie High." He nodded and smiled at her.

"How about you Miley? When is your CD coming out? Do you think it would reach number 1 on the billboards again?" She asked.

Miley shrugged and nervously laughed. "It will be out on June 26th and it would definitely be cool if I reached number 1 on billboards, but there are other really cool albums coming out on that date." She smiled sweetly at Megan Parker.

Megan moved closer and soon held a grin on her face. "Well, anyway, I've been getting a lot of emails lately and everyone has wanted to know, what happens between Jake and Miley behind the doors."

Miley's face flushed with Jake tightening his grip on her hand.

"Nothing really happens." Jake answered simply.

Miley pulled her hand away from his and placed it on her lap. "Yeah, we're just typical teenagers that are seeing each other." Miley shrugged.

"And how long have you been dating?" Megan asked as she moved a little closer to the couple. Her grin on her face grew as she Jake was going to answer.

"Well, we started dating our 8th grade year and then we broke up on our 9th grade year, and then we got back together that same year and we've been dating ever since." Jake sighed and leaned back into the seat. He stared at Megan as she smirked.

"What happened when you two broke up?"

Miley crossed her legs and smiled. "Well, that's kind of personal, but it was something not too big I guess." You could tell that Miley was lying and that it was something big so Megan decided to push it.

"Did someone cheat on someone or something?" She asked and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Nothing like that happened okay? Like Miley said, it's personal." He said and turned to Miley, smiling at her. "Something happened that brought us closer and that our breakup wasn't necessary."

"Ah, I see. So then there is something happening. You two have been dating for a really long time so I'm guessing you two have taken the next step into the relationship?" Megan asked.

"Not all relationships need sex in them. They can last long even without the dirty deed." Miley said and blushed. She was getting tired of Megan asking these questions and you could tell which made Megan even more curious with what happens between Jake and Miley.

"Yes, but have you and Jake done it?" She pressed and smirked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to talk about it. Our relationship is innocent and pure, so will you just drop it, please?" Jake asked as nicely as he could, but you could tell he was getting angry at Megan.

"Okay. Anyway…"

----------

Matt sat in front of the TV as he watched Miley and Jake on the TV. He was taking notes and watching Miley's facial expressions closely.

Whenever they asked a music question Miley would sit there and look modest. When it came to questions asking about Jake and Miley's relationship, Miley would look embarrassed.

"So Miley isn't as innocent as she led on." He smirked and walked up to the TV and put his hand against the cool glass. He touched the image of Miley on the screen as she looked down to her lap, clearly embarrassed.

He took a sharp breath as Miley smiled at the screen. He took his sheet of paper and started to write something down. He placed his paper on the coffee table and walked around the small stuffy apartment to his bedroom and sat on his bed.

He brought out a box and took out his cell phone. He started to dial a number and as soon as the person he called answered it, he smiled.

"I've got an idea, but I need your help Cole." He said.

He waited a minute before he heard an answer and he grinned. "Let's just say I need help with a little thing I haven't finished…"

**A/N **Okay, hope this chapter didn't confuse you :D lol hope you liked it and thanks for the cool reviews and thanks for reading!

Tell me you don't agree with me. Everyone is going to Hawaii LOL Jashley came to Hawaii, Zanessa came to Hawaii, who is next? Haha. Jiley's next XP okay just kidding.


	10. Relationship Help

**Chapter 10**

**Relationship Help**

I pressed my face into my hands to hide myself from the embarrassment. Yup, I'm embarrassed. Stupid interview made my dad wonder about close me and Jake's relationship really is and it's making me feel so ashamed.

I don't want him to think I'm a bad daughter or that I'm being influenced by the media and being like one of those famous girls who turn bad or anything, because I'm not. I'm not like that, I know right from wrong and whatever I do now with Jake is none of his or anyone else's business. It's just stupid.

I stared at my dad who shook his head and reached for the house phone. He had a serious look on his face, as if he seemed to be disappointed in something.

"What are you going to do dad?" I asked and he started dialing on the phone.

"I'm going to call that Megan Parker lady and ask her why the personal questions. This is very inappropriate. It's almost as if she's trying to ruin you and Jake's career by asking those stupid questions." He said and I sighed.

I had no say in this so I stood up and took Jake's hand. "Let's go upstairs." I mouthed to him and he nodded. Jake got up from the couch and I brought him up to my room.

When we got there, I closed the door and sat down on my bed while Jake dropped down to lie down.

"Today is what you call the weirdest day in the world." Jake stated and I laughed.

"I know what you mean. People staring at us in a weird way and asking us stupid questions. It's almost like all of this got me to almost completely forget about Matt and him coming out of jail. It's been two or three weeks since he came out, I really don't think anything bad is going to happen now." I smiled sheepishly, but I knew that I could be wrong.

I still had this feeling at the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen, but for some reason it felt like it had nothing to do with Matt. I shrugged it off and felt Jake reach and pull on my hand. I looked at Jake and he pulled at my hand once again.

"What?" I asked sharply and he chuckled.

"Lay down next to me." He said once again and I sighed as I went beside him. He turned to his side with his feet dangling off the edge of the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head.

"It's funny." He said and lifted his hand to place it on my cheek.

"What is?" I asked.

"How worked up your dad is over this and how weird everyone is acting. We have much bigger things to worry about other than that stupid interview and we make it like it's the biggest thing that's going to ruin all of us. It's stupid." He said and stroked my cheek.

"Well, what they don't know won't hurt them." I smiled. "No one knows about you getting hurt, no one knows about me getting hurt, no one knows how paranoid I was with people knowing my secret back then, and no one knows about how close we _can_ get." I giggled and he dipped his head to capture my lips.

"Sooner or later someone won't be able to keep their mouth shut and will be able to slip about Matt." He softly said against my lips.

"I don't care. If that's what it takes for everyone to know that he's still a bad person then they can do whatever they want." I replied and placed my hand on Jake's hand, grasping onto his shirt, and pulled him close to me.

His hand snake around my waist and tugged at the hem of my shirt. He slipped his hand to my back and started to rub it as he deepened the kiss.

I hear my door open with Luann's voice following it. "Miley, you want to-Ugh, my eyes!"

I pushed Jake off my and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I pushed myself up from the bed and saw Luann covering her face with her hands with Timmy looking down behind her. I blushed. I was used to Luann catching us like this, but with Timmy there, it's a different story.

"Err-Luann will you knock! Seriously!" I got up from the bed and pulled my shirt down over my stomach. I looked back at Jake who casually sat on the bed while running his hands through his hair.

She giggled and I glared. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come grocery shopping with me, your dad asked me to pick up a few things and he told me to ask you, but I really think its because he saw that interview. He wants you to get away from Jake." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while leaning against the wall.

"Sure, I guess." I said and walked toward her.

I wanted to get some things that I haven't gotten yet and I guess I would understand if dad wanted to get me away from Jake. I wonder if Jake's mom watched the interview too, now that would be even more embarrassing. She's been like a mother to me ever since I first met her. I love her that much and I guess she does care for me too since she checks up on me every now and then to see if I'm alright.

"I'll come too." I could hear Jake say and I shook my head.

"Boys stay, girls go." I smirked and looked at Jake. He frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Please." He pressed as he walked up toward me.

"No Jake, this is only for me and Luann. I haven't had alone time with her in a long time." I turned to Luann. "Which means lover boy can't come." I pointed to Timmy.

"Fine with me." She shrugged and Timmy gasped.

"Why not?" Timmy said and Luann looked at him.

"Timothy Warner, don't ask, just agree. I agree with Miley because I haven't talked to her in a while and I need to talk to her about girl stuffs." She said and went on her tiptoes to kiss Timmy.

I felt Jake's hands go to my waist and pull me close. "Change your mind yet?" Jake said as he kissed my neck.

I bit my lip and shoved Jake's hands off my waist. "You can't get enough of me huh?" I asked and turned around. I lightly pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I assured him and got out of the room.

I took Luann's hand, pulling her away from Timmy who was about to kiss her once again.

"Bye boys!" I said and walked down the stairs. I could hear Jake laughing and I smirked.

"Hey!" Luann exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not waiting one hour to watch you and your boyfriend make out for ever when we're only going to be out for what, an hour?" I said and she laughed.

"Fine." She pulled my hand from her grasp and got out of the house, taking my car to go grocery shopping.

----------

We walked along the supermarket as we picked up some supplies for dinner. I held the grocery list as Luann put the groceries in the cart. We were talking about random things and it felt good. It's been a while since we talked like this and I really like it.

"Miley, how do you do it?" Luann suddenly brought up.

I pushed the cart as we walked into the aisle to get cereal. "Do what?" I asked and searched for my favorite cereal.

"Everything." She took a hold of my arm and I glanced at her before taking a cereal from the shelves and tossing it in the cart. "Like, how did you find the perfect boyfriend, how did you get such a great career, just everything." She said and took another box of cereal and put it in the cart.

I stared at her as I slowly pushed the cart farther into the aisle for some snacks. "I don't really get what you mean. My boyfriend isn't that perfect, he was a mess for the first few months we dated and my career is going down just because of that stupid interview by that Megan whore." I said and she laughed.

"What I mean is how you knew Jake was _The One_. Like, you guys are so perfect for each other and you can tell that he really loves you and that you love him back. You both have been though so much and you still are able to hold that strong bond, even when I dated him for that small period of time." Luann sighed and shook her head. "Which, by the way, I'm still super sorry for."

I smiled. "Luann, it's okay, it's in the past and I forgive you okay?" I pushed my cart into another aisle and looked around. "I guess…" I sighed and stopped pushing the cart to look at Luann.

"We went through a lot our 8th grade year and he made me really discover my feelings for him." I shrugged. "And that incident with Matt made the bond even stronger. He was supportive when it came to helping me out and our sophomore year we pretty much helped each other out so I guess that's another plus. We just enjoy each others company and I would be surprised if Jake and I last long enough to actually get married."

"I wouldn't be. I bet you that at senior ball next weekend, you and Jake are going to be voted high school sweethearts and it would be sweet if you two do end up getting married." She grinned and I rolled my eyes once again.

"No, Lilly and Oliver will, Jake and I would never make high school sweethearts." I said and started walking once again.

"Yes you and Jake will make high school sweethearts; everyone else thinks that you're cute together." Luann replied while looking through the shelves for some bread. "And I know that you think it too, you're just denying it."

"Whatever." I sighed loudly and stopped for Luann to catch up. "Plus talking about marriage, I'm too young to get married. Jake gave me just about my first everything and what if I want to go out and explore?"

She dropped the bread in the cart. "That's it, Jake gave you your first everything which will make it even cuter." Luann gushed. "I wished I had a healthy relationship like you and Jake's, it's so adorable."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What made you even ask these questions?" I asked her, changing the subject, and threw in a few bags of chips.

"Well, Timmy-" She started then shook her head. "Never mind."

"Timmy…" I thought for a second and my eyes widened. "Wait, you think Timmy is _The One_?" I suddenly asked and I turned to her.

Her cheeks were rosy and she looked highly embarrassed. "No, it's just… I don't know if I should tell him I love him or if he's the right person for me." She looked down and I smiled.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Umm, well… secretly for a month… kind of just opened up recently, the time you saw me at the beach." She blushed and turned away from me, pretending to be occupied by a box of pop tarts that she picked up.

"A month?" I gasped. "Since when could you keep a secret?" I asked making her laugh.

"Shut up! He says he loves me but I'm afraid to tell him I do. After what happened between me and Matt I'm afraid of everything." She sighed and took over the cart as she put the box of pop tarts in it. We started walking toward the register and I sighed.

"You can't run away from love all your life Luann. Maybe you really love Timmy. Has he been good to you?" I asked.

I remembered when Timmy kissed Luann on the patio that one day and told her he loved her. She wouldn't say it back and it really did sound like he loved her, I just wonder if she's just avoiding everything that had to do with love because of what happened with Matt.

"I know that and yes he's been great to me." She said as she started piling stuff on the counter. "Its just, he's Timmy. So many people say we don't match and I really like him but what if he's not really…" She took a deep breath. "What if he's lying about loving me?"

"Then he's pathetic for leading you on like that, I really doubt he's like Matt, he doesn't seem like the type of guy Matt is. Just trust him, I know it will probably take me a while for me to trust him, but I can learn to love him like a brother like Oliver." I said and patted her shoulder before putting some of the groceries in bags.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Luann sighed and took out her wallet to pay the cashier.

After we paid for our groceries, we got out of the supermarket and into the parking lot. While waking, we could hear music being played from across the street at a park where there where a party was going on. My music, yes my music, was playing from the speakers and Luann started to jump and dance to it.

I just laughed at her and sang along as I finally reached my car. I popped the trunk open and started to put my things in the trunk when Luann started to laugh.

"What made you think of this song?" She asked and started to sing the song that was now playing. It was the song GNO (Girl's Night Out) that came out during my freshman year right after Jake left for Romania to film his second movie.

"I was just trying to say that girls _can _live without boys and well it was somewhat teasing Jake because he always thought I needed him around, like, 24/7 when I really didn't in a way." I smiled and she laughed.

"So are we having a GNO right now?" She joked and I rolled my eyes.

I put the last of the groceries in the trunk and Luann followed me to put the cart away. "If you think that this is a "GNO" then you must be crazy." I told her and lightly pushed on her shoulder.

"Well, we did stop the boys from coming, we are acting silly, I asked relationship questions, and…" She thought for a second and shrugged. "That's about it."

I smiled, shook my head, and closed my eyes for a second as I walked toward my car. I suddenly bumped into someone and I felt the person's hands go to my shoulders.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I went slightly back. I looked up to the person once I opened my eyes and gasped.

I froze and Luann stopped laughing. I just stood there and stared at the person, I was too afraid to move.

"Miley." The person breathed out and I kept my eyes on him.

My jaw loosened and soon I was able to whisper his name.

"Matt…"

**A/N **Wow. Matt. I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Secret, Secret

**Recap**

_I smiled, shook my head, and closed my eyes for a second as I walked toward my car. I suddenly bumped into someone and I felt the person's hands go to my shoulders. _

"_Sorry!" I exclaimed as I went slightly back. I looked up to the person once I opened my eyes and gasped. _

_I froze and Luann stopped laughing. I just stood there and stared at the person, I was too afraid to move. _

"_Miley." The person breathed out and I kept my eyes on him. _

_My jaw loosened and soon I was able to whisper his name. _

"_Matt…"_

**Chapter 11**

**Secret, Secret**

I started to shake and soon I felt someone pull at my arm. He then let go of me and I started to run, run as fast as I could away from Matt.

I unlocked the car and we instantly got in the car. I locked the car doors, handing the car keys to Luann since she was in the drivers' seat and she drove. I started to hyperventilate and fan myself, trying to calm me down.

"You okay?" Luann asked, her voice sounded slightly raspy probably still in shock as well.

I slowly shook my head and looked out the window and back in the parking lot. Matt still stood where he was as if he was frozen and I slightly shivered.

My first ever encounter with Matt and I couldn't move. He touched me! Oh my god, if Luann didn't get me out of the way, I wonder what he would do. He looked the same and he still had that hungry and scary look in his eyes. He seemed… lonely but what shocked me was that he didn't just grab me then and all he could say was my name, what did that mean?

----------

"Miley." Matt breathed out and watched the girl stare up at him with a frightened look on her face. He looked passed her and saw Luann also there with a shock look on her face. Just like that, Luann took Miley from the hand and jerked her away from him.

They ran away and to their car with Luann going into the driver seat. They started the car and just like that, drove off away into the darkness.

Matt still stood there, shocked by their encounter. This wasn't even planned and there Miley was, right in front of him, with him holding her.

He sniffed the air and sighed loudly. He could still smell her scent in the air, which smelled like strawberries. She hadn't changed a bit.

He smiled and lifted his hands to his cheek. Her skin so soft and smooth with her hair looking shiny as ever. Miley's lips looking so rosy, soft, and plump, the way her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

He never thought he'd be that close to Miley or Luann until _it _happened. He grew excited with his pulse quickening and he bit his lip. He needed to calm down, _it _will happen soon, but he has to know when to set _it _up.

----------

As soon as we got home, we relax in the car, trying to not look afraid or suspicious. I needed to relax, but I was just so close to Matt it freaked me out, there is no way I'll be able to fall asleep tonight.

"Miley, what are we going to do?" Luann said as she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

I shook my head and stared out the window and to the house. I can't let anyone know about this, even if this is probably going against dads wishes, I can't let him know I saw Matt. Jake can't even know I saw him, so what am I supposed to do? I can't lie to them, I know for sure I'll have those stupid nightmares and I'll probably sleep walk about it, but I just can't tell them that I bumped into Matt.

"We're not going to say anything." I hear myself say. I never realized what came out of my mouth until Luann gaped.

"But what if he does something?" She said and I shook my head.

"He didn't do anything to us tonight an-"

"But what if he did? If I didn't pull you away from him then he would probably abduct you and do something more to you. You don't know what he's been thinking about for the past three years, come on Miley be smart!" She shot back and took my arms forced me to look at her.

"I am being smart! I just…" I sighed. "I don't want Jake or my dad freaking out about it again, like they did when we first found out about Matt getting out of jail." I sighed and unbuckled myself. "Trust me at least, I know what I'm doing and I'll be even more careful. Just do what you want to do and no one will get hurt." I got out of the car and went to the trunk of the car. The trunk popped open and I gathered some packages.

I can't believe I actually said that, I can't believe I'm not even going to tell Jake or dad about it. They're going to freak, if I do tell them, I just know it.

"Miley?" Luann said as she came to the back of the car. I stared at her and she had a disappointed look on her face. Her brows furrowed as she lightly shook her head. "I'll keep it a secret I guess." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and took as much packages I could with my two hands and went toward the house. As I entered the house, I saw dad, Jake, Timmy, even Freddy in the living room watching a game on the TV.

"It would be nice if someone could help us!" I shouted in the house, sounding a little ruder than I meant. I sighed as I placed the groceries on the counter in the table, boy, was I irritated.

"Miley, will you tone it down a bit?" Luann hissed as she went next to me in the kitchen. "You're going to make it obvious something is wrong." She said and turned around to get more of the groceries.

I watched her as she left the house. The rest of the boys went out to help carry some of the groceries and I just stared at the front door. She was right; I was acting out of it. I really need to relax and maybe this is just too much for me.

I saw the boys come in the house holding the rest of the groceries with Luann following behind them. She closed the door and sat down on the couch while the boys put the food in the kitchen.

I sighed and turned to go up to my room. I needed time to think, I needed to be alone before anything else will happen, but I don't know what to do. I just feel so weird and what if Matt comes up while I'm in my room alone. I really don't know what to expect by now, but it finally has hit me that Matt is still alive and on the prowl around. I don't know when the next time I see him will be, but I really do hope it will be a long time from now.

----------

I was in my math class the next morning when I was waiting for class to start. I sat in my seat, listening to hard music, trying to get my mind clear. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night and I hardly had any sleep. I was just too afraid that I might actually have some sort of dream that will involve Matt and I really don't want to have dreams like that anymore.

I put my head down on the table and relaxed a little. I have a big test today and next week is definitely the last week for finals. After finals are over with, senior ball is going to happen and I didn't even realize until Luann said last night. Man, which means that there is only two more weeks of school and a week after that, graduation.

Time is going by so fast and I'm afraid that I'm going to run out of time. I remember when Jackson graduated from school two years ago, it took a long time for him to let go, he'd constantly call home and he would always come over, but now he's used to being so far and he'd only come and stay over during the weekend.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Today was the second to the last test for math. I hate math, ugh, I wish that it would just go away. Like how I wished Matt would get away from me that night two years ago. He taught math that time too and I should've known that he was bad from the first time he called me. I should've known he didn't care and that it was an act.

From that first kiss, I should've pushed him off knowing that it was against the law and I shouldn't have accepted that date, I just wanted pay back from Jake. I'm such a dumb ass for even thinking like that, I was stupid and just so immature, I just can't believe this is going to happen again.

I could feel lips graze my cheek and I opened my eyes, hoping to see Jake, but instead it was…

_Matt_

My jaw tightened and I froze as his kisses grew more and more as he moved the hair that blocked my neck away. Is cold fingers traced the nape of my neck as he kissed down.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Miley, you can trust me." He said against my skin and started to rub my shoulders. I tried my best to get away from him, but I couldn't move. He hovered over my desk and continued to kiss my skin and stroke my hair.

Suddenly I gained power to shake my head as he soon started to squeeze my shoulders hard.

"Miley." He whispered like how he whispered it last night and I squeezed my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

I suddenly jerked my head up and shouted. "Get away from me!"

I soon realized that class was starting and the teacher was writing on the board. I turned around seeing Lilly behind me who was the one that shook me I blushed.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Stewart?" The teacher, Mr. Piano said and I blushed as I looked up at him.

I shook my head and got up from my seat. "I think I'm going outside to relax a bit, is that alright?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Just be back in 5 minutes, we're having the test then." He said.

I looked at Lilly and she stared at me with a worried look on her face. I got out of the class and once I heard the click from the door closing, I leaned against the wall beside the door and sunk down to the ground. I hugged my legs and placed my head on my knees.

Damn it, why did I have to think about that in class. I wasn't even aware that I fell asleep and there I am falling asleep and shouting for some imaginary dude to get away from me. What the hell is wrong with me?

I took a shaky breath and soon heard the door open and click as it closed. I sat still, waiting for whatever to come up and happen while holding myself down.

I felt a hand on my head and move to the side. I turned my head and saw that Lilly was going to sit next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and sat beside me. I put my head on her shoulder and shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I lied and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and my chest started to burn. I just wanted to go home for some reason, just to relax. I'm not up to staying in school today. I just can't believe I actually dreamed that. Not as bad as my dream before, but seriously in school and the day after I met Matt? There's something wrong with that picture.

"I know you're lying. Just tell me Miley, please. I'm your best friend and you know I can help you with it." She said. Her comforting words made the pain in my chest lessen, but only a little. I just can't tell her, I told Luann that we won't involve anyone in this.

"I know Lilly; I'm just tired is all." I lied and she tightened her grip on my shoulder.

"Well, if you can't tell me yet," She said still believing something is wrong with me. "I'll tell you Oliver asked me."

"Which is?" I asked still feeling crappy. Man, I need a distraction.

"Oliver asked me to marry him."

I sat there staring at her, a little puzzled at what she said. 'Oliver asked her to marry her?' I questioned to myself and lifted my head off her shoulder. I looked at her and she grinned.

"No way!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

I threw my arms around her shoulders and she held on tight. Screw Matt, I need to feel happy for Lilly.

"Don't tell anyone okay? We weren't going to tell anyone because umm… we're sort of saving it for later." Lilly whispered.

"When did he ask you? I mean we're so young and he just asked you?" I let go of her and she grinned. She seemed so happy with Oliver and it makes me think a lot of about me and Jake's relationship.

"We went out to dinner on Saturday and it was at this fancy place. He set it up and I guess he paid a lot because it was only the two of us there. And then right after dinner he popped the question and I automatically said yes." She blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. "He said he was going to tell me on graduation night, but he just couldn't wait."

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I'm really happy for Lilly and Oliver, but seriously, marriage at a young age? Those don't usually work out in the end, but I can't say that, I need to be supportive with their decision.

"Wow." I said and my eyes widened. I never thought they were so into each other that they would actually get married. My best friends are engaged, wow.

"Shut up." She said and hooked her arm with mine. "I'm really unsure about it since well we're only in high school and we have college and all, but he's so sure about it." She shrugged and we stood in front of the door to our math class.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm so happy with what he said and I love him so much so maybe it will work out and we do end up getting married in the future. He knows that we can't do it now, I told him that, so we're just doing whatever, allowing fate to do its work." She smiled and soon opened the door, leading into the classroom.

"Finally. We were going to start without you." Mr. Piano said and I nodded as I took my seat in front of Lilly.

Marriage. Man, so many responsibilities and yet my friends are engaged. It's just so weird, saying that, I never knew they gotten as close as to Oliver asking her to marry him.

Now that I know where their relationship stands, I wonder where me my relationship with Jake stands. We've gone through so much and it confuses me. Do I really doubt our relationship now? After what happened just recently?

What the hell am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking this, I should be thinking of a way to get away from Matt, to delete him from my mind forever, but what Lilly told me made me think this. Does Jake really love me like he says he does? Would he do what Oliver did to Lilly?

I shook my head as Mr. Piano handed me the test. I'm sounding like Luann now, when I shouldn't. I need think about last night, I need to relax and finish this test, but now everything is going back to Jake.

**A/N **Wow, confusion yes. Who knew seeing a person like that could screw up your mind? Man. I feel for you Miley! Lol.

OMG Harry Potter tomorrow. Or midnight tonight. The place I live don't have a midnight showing :'( but in another city it does but it's too far! Noo! I wanna watch it tonight!

Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :D

BTW sorry if you see mistakes I have to leave and I wanted this up before I left for summer school.


	12. Questioning

**Chapter 12**

**Questioning **

Three days later it was the weekend and boy, am I happy that it is. I had freedom from school and I had no more concerts until after graduation. Oh my gosh, I am so happy.

Since my little melt down on Tuesday, I've been having weird nightmares which included Matt. They were all different, but it was all the same, having some sort of physical contact which all ended out the same way; with Matt kissing me with a lustful look on his face. It made me think that maybe Matt is planning up something and my subconscious is telling me to watch out, but I feel like it's just me getting paranoid again.

Anyway, Jake has been busy with his work lately so I hardly see him around so it's always been me being the third wheel with Lilly and Oliver or Luann and Timmy. It feels weird, of course, but I just can't stay home alone. I'd feel so scared and insecure if I'm alone and I always need someone to be with.

Luann, Lilly, and I are going to the mall to buy Lilly's and Luann's dress for Senior Ball. I wasn't going, of course, I don't think anything will make me go. I just want to sit and relax at home and do nothing of course and maybe with Jake if he was up for it.

I still hadn't talked to Jake about our relationship. I remember when we were sophomores; he asked to take the next step in the relationship. I thought it was cute of course and in the end the relationship did turn into something big I just sometimes question it. We've gone through so much in the past few years and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, but I need to talk about this and soon before I explode. It's all about him and whatever his decision is with where our relationship stands.

I sighed as I sat in the back seat of Lilly's car while Lilly and Luann talk about what they want to choose and what color their looking for. Lilly is looking for a lavender colored dress and Luann a red. I never really cared for what they wore. They're pretty in whatever they chose and I'm just there to give them pointer in what they match in.

We were close to the mall and I sat up from my eat, and moved to the middle in the back of the seat. I moved to the edge of the seat and put my elbows on both of the front seats. I stuck my head between Lilly and Luann and smiled.

"Oh em gee, we are so close to getting both of your prom dresses." I said and shook my head. I could care less about this, but I just wanted to see how they'd react. I need to get my mind off of Jake and Matt. It's just too much for me right now and thinking about that is just so weird.

"I know!" Luann squealed. "I never thought I would change so much compared to how I was back in my 8th grade year. I used to think that if I ever turned this girly, I would rather die. I guess in the end it really worked out." Luann stated.

It was true. Back in the day, Luann was a mess. She wore overalls and she had thick huge glasses. She needed some serious help and her heavy accent really did made a few people a little scared. I used to think she changed just to ruin my life even more, but now it doesn't matter. We're friends and its okay I guess.

"Going to senior ball with my hubby to be. It just sounds so weird." Lilly shook her head as she drove into the parking area of the mall.

Lilly couldn't keep the secret in that Oliver asked her to marry him any longer and she ended up telling Luann that same day she told me. Luann was completely shocked as was I, but she was happy too. It's kind of funny.

"It's cute that you're calling him that. When would you actually marry him? Like, after college or something?" Luann asked as she turned to Lilly.

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing. Would you really wait that long to get married?" I asked and smiled.

"Yes." She sighed. "It really depends if we really love each other I guess you could say and I really love Oliver. I trust him so if he can wait then I'm happy." Lilly replied. "Anyway, enough of me." Lilly said clearly showing that she didn't really want to talk about herself.

"Well, it's still cute. Monday night, Miley and I were talking about her getting married with Jake since apparently he's _The One _for her." Luann said and I glared while hitting her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm still wondering if he _is _still _The One_. I covered my mouth as Lilly pulled in a parking spot. I shouldn't have said that. Seriously, that was stupid of me to say. Now they're going to think something is wrong with our relationship when everything seems perfect. I'm in shit now.

"No way!" Lilly said and turned to me as soon as she hit the break.

"What?" Luann gasped and I sighed.

"I'm just being in denial. I'm stupid right now so don't mind me. I've been-" I lightly tapped Luann and she got the message.

"You know what, let's go already." Luann said and pushed open her door. I opened my door as well and started to walk.

"What was it Miley?" Lilly asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just uncomfortable right now and I have some issues."

"Does it have to do with what you had a hard time telling me the other day?" She asked and I nodded while looking the other way.

"Okay, I'll just wait until you're ready to tell me." Lilly added in quickly and started to walk faster where Luann was skipping toward the mall.

I smiled at my friends and kept my pace at a slow pace. If only she knew what I'm going through then it would be easier but I'm not sure if I tell her then she's going to tell everyone else and I really don't want that.

------------

I waited on a chair while looking around the store at a few dresses. They were cute, sure and I would buy one if I was going, but I'm not. I haven't even made plans with Jake if he wanted to go, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't go. He's one that would go to stuff like these, but I'm just not in the mood I guess, then again, would he go even if I'm not going? Would he bring someone else? Would he go back to his same egotistical guy just to go to the Senior Ball with someone?

I sighed. I need some fresh air.

I got up from my seat and bit my lip. I'm supposed to be here with Lilly and Luann to help them, but they wouldn't mind if I left early, would they?

I rolled my eyes. I'll go out for a minute. I nodded and started out the store. Once I reached the door, I looked around and saw people just walking around. We were on the second level of the mall and most of the people were usually downstairs at the game shops or something. I went toward the railings and I bent my arms in front of me and leaned my arms against it.

Wind thrust in the air and I lifted my head up sniffing the air. It feels good doing this, it's like a new beginning coming in and it felt good.

I dropped my head down and looked at the people scattered around, hanging things and buying things at the stands. They looked like they were having fun and I'm not really. I should have never agreed to this.

I closed my eyes and planted my chin atop my hands and started to think.

What would happen if I took a break with Jake again? Would it be like how it was when I was in 9th grade? Would everything be so dramatic and traumatizing or something? I just want to see if I could live a life without Jake. I want Jake, in fact, I love him more than I lead on, but I don't want to sound dependant toward Jake. I feel like a burden each time he has to cheer me up or save me and it's just weird. I need a talk with Jake.

I felt to hand on my hips and something on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I thrust my head backward.

"Ah!" I gasped and hit my head against the persons head.

"Ow!" The person said and let go of me.

I whipped around and saw Jake rubbing his forehead. "Jake?!" I said and walked up to him.

He smiled at me dropped his hand from his forehead. "Hey Miley." He said.

I pulled him a hug and he chuckled as he held on to me tightly.

"I hate it when you're busy with work." I said and he pressed lips against my cheek.

"Sorry." He whispered. We held onto each other for a while and it still made me thinking. I need to talk to him about our relationship.

As soon as we parted I bit my lip. We stared at each other for a minute and I held my breath. I need to tell him damn it.

"Jake, lo-" I started, but soon was shut up with his lips.

He kissed me right on the spot and I couldn't resist it. I wanted to be close to Jake, but I want to question him about our relationship. My hands which lay on his chest was ready to push him away, but soon found their way around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I felt him pulling away, but I didn't want it to end. Instead, I went on my tiptoes and kissed him harder. I didn't care if people were watching us; I just wanted to kiss him.

I finally pulled away, out of breath, and kept my eyes closed. He pressed his forehead against mine and he sighed.

I slowly opened my eyes and found him smiling at me. "Good hello." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Only for you." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and lifted his head from my own. He let go of me and took a hold of my hand. He pulled me toward the benches and sat down at it. I sat down next to him and he draped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him and noticed a few bystanders staring, but I didn't care.

"Jake…" I said and he put his head against mine.

"Yes?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Where are we?" I asked and raised my eyes at him. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know what I was talking about and I sighed.

"Where are we in the relationship?" I finally said and his mouth formed and O.

"What do you mean? You should know, we've done everything, I thought we held a healthy relationship." He said and started to frown as he lifted his head from mine.

I moved my head away from his shoulder and turned my body toward him. "Uhh…" I thought for a second. "Hmm, you know about Oliver and Lilly?" I asked him and he grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Oliver tells me everything." He said.

"If they're ready to get married, then what are we?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"You want to get married?" He moved forward and put his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Wow… umm… Wow I never thought of it, I mean, are we ready? Wow, will we actua-" He said as he started to get flustered.

I took a hold of his arm and he looked at me.

"No Jake, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just asking you how close we are in this relationship. Do you love me, how much do I mean to you?" I asked with such a serious tone in my voice. I was desperate to hear what he had to say and I didn't care anymore. I want to hear what he says even if I do get hurt.

"I think…" He said and took my hands in his. "… Our relationship is strong and I really love you, with all my heart. I can never let you go because you mean so much to me Miley. You should already know that." He said and put a hand on my cheek. "Don't think that I don't care about you because you mean everything to me."

"I love you too Jake, but what would happen if we took a break?" I found myself saying without intending it. It just came out of my mouth and the shock look on his face told me what he was thinking about.

------------

Matt sat on his bed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Damn it, it's not working out." He shouted and stood up from his seat on the bed. He walked around the small room and went to his window. He pushed the curtains open and looked outside of the window. Out he could see streets, cars, people, and buildings.

It got him angry, he was so close to Miley this past week and he could've made his move by then, but he didn't. Instead he just waited and now he's thinking that there may never be another chance.

He was growing restless. He wanted his plan to work soon, he wanted to see Miley now and he wants to do anything to get to her. He doesn't care anymore. He just wants to get over it and gain vengeance of why he was in jail in the first place.

He closed the curtains in frustration and turned around. He started to pace in circles. He just can't get his plan straight. Before his little meeting with Miley, his plan was going well, but that one meeting changes everything. She should know that he wanted to do something to her, which isn't always a good thing. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he had to think about it.

"What is coming up that could get her hopes up and that would most likely be her happiest moment ever which could go crashing down?" He asked himself.

He sat down on his bed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He squeezed it along with his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know what was coming up at all. If only his partner would answer his calls then he would be happy.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and he turned to his nightstand to answer it. He picked up his phone and pressed his phone against his ear.

"Hello?" His gruff voice said and soon realized how it was.

"Matt, it's me." The voice low and soft on the other line.

"Don't call me that name; how many times will I have to say that?" Matt angrily said.

"Sorry." Cole replied softly.

"Whatever, I was just thinking about you Cole; I need to know if there are any good events coming up." He said through the phone.

"The school is holding Miley and Jake's Senior Ball next week." Cole simply replied.

Soon Matt started to smile with a wicked look on his face. "Ah yes, that night sounds very interesting. What day will it be?" He asked and paused.

"Saturday." Cole hissed. "At a hotel not too far from my house."

"I'll have to do more planning, but I'll get back to you when I'm ready." He said and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Knowing news about upcoming events that involved the school excited him. Maybe then will he make the move he desired to make for the few weeks he's been out of jail.

**A/N **Okay sorry if this chapter confused you. I had serious writer's blockage and it irritated me that I didn't know what to write lol. Hope you liked this chapter though and a lot coming up.


	13. Confusing Day

**Chapter 13**

**Confusing Day**

"You want to take a break?" Jake asked and dropped his arm from my shoulders.

"No Jake, I don't know what I want to feel." I sighed and placed my hands on my thighs.

"Breaks aren't fun, I'll admit that, but I'm just… scared."

"Why are you scared? Of commitment? We've been together for so long and now you want to take a break?" He whispered softly so no one could hear, but you could still see he wanted to shout at me. "What's happening between us? Are we really going to go through this again?" He took my hands in his and squeezed tightly

"No Jake, this was a mistake, I don't mean it it's just…" I sighed. Stupid Matt, I blame matt for everything right now. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't feel confused right now. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be questioning my relationship with Jake right now.

"What do I do to prove that you really are everything to me Miley? How do I make you understand that I don't want you to leave me and that I don't want you to be seeing anyone else?" He whispered with a painful look in his eyes.

I don't want him to fall back into his depression, but I don't know what to say. All I wanted was to see how he felt about our relationship and here we are with him practically begging me to not leave him when I didn't intend to.

"You don't need to prove anything Jake." I softly said and noticed the audience we were gaining. I stood up from my seat and pulled Jake up from the seat. I didn't want to cause a scene of a, what looks like, a break up with rumors flying around.

I pulled him toward the exit of the mall on the second level, but Jake then sped up with his hand still locked to mine, pulling me in another direction. I was going to go to Lilly's car, but I think he was bringing me to his.

We did go to his car which was parked far in the back of the parking lot. He led me to the side of the car and placed his hands on either side of me. I kept my eyes low as he moved as close as he could to me.

"Talk to me Miley, what's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

Times like this make me want to tell Jake what's on my mind. How everything is so wrong when he thinks everything is so right. I hate this and I hate that he's laying this on me. I just, really don't need this right now.

"Jake." I softly said and he stepped closer to me. My face was staring straight into his hard chest. He lifted one of his hands to my chin and pushed my chin up.

By now I was staring straight at his eyes. He looked confused as ever and I really didn't know what to tell him.

"Please Miley, tell me what's wrong." His eyes softened a little bit.

My breath caught my throat as I started to say my next line. "I saw him." was the only thing I could say. My eyes drifted to the side as he still held my chin in place.

"Matt…"

I could feel his fingers shaking under my chin as he said Matt's name. I can't believe this is going to happen again. I hate this so much and I hate that everything is making me feel so screwed up. Ugh, this is seriously my screwed up life. No longer perfect and simple, but hard and screwed up to the fullest.

Suddenly I felt a thud next to me and my eyes shot to Jake's hand on the other side of me. He punched his car and I shook my head.

"Do you hate me?" I quietly said as I sniffled, feeling my eyes burn with the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"No Miley, I don't hate you. I love you too much to hate you." He traced his finger from my chin toward my cheek, wiping my tears away. His finger then went toward my lips and I could taste the saltiness from it.

"I'll take care of you Miley; I'll make sure that he won't hurt you."

He moved his face down and closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek and he kissed my cheek. He pressed his hard body against my small frame and moved over to kiss my eyelids, the tip of my nose, my other cheek, and my chin. He finally moved on my lips.

"Jake." I managed to say between kisses.

He hesitated for a second and continued to kiss me. He tilted his head and slipped a hand behind my neck, holding me in place.

I didn't mind being like this, but I wanted to go home. Man, why does his kisses seem so irresistible.

We finally parted and he stared at me. "Miley." he said and quickly kissed me once again.

"Jake, can we go home?" I asked him before he kissed me again.

"Okay…" He sighed and dropped his head.

He finally let go of me and I walked to the other side of the car. He unlocked the car and I got inside. I guess a break wasn't needed, just the truth.

--------

We got home soon after that without a word spoken with me. I noticed Jake being in deep thought and I myself thinking about so many things. I really can't believe that so many things can happen in such little time and it really does suck.

We went inside of the house and I found my dad sitting on the living room couch, watching TV, and looking quite tense. He had his legs crossed and the house phone in his hand. He's been completely stressed out since the Matt news and the interview I had last week.

"Daddy?" I said and I sat down next to him. "What's up?" I asked.

He sighed and stretched out as he leaned back into the couch. He lifted his feet off the ground and onto the coffee table.

"Well there's that concert this weekend and you know that Makayla girl that was being all nasty to you when you went to Florida a few years ago?" He asked and I nodded.

Oh how I hate Makayla and how she thought she was better than me. I would love to see her and her record deal fall apart for being such a snob. She hates me and I hate her right back. She thinks she's so cool just because she had that one song that reached the top 10.

"How can I not remember her?" I said and crossed my arms.

I looked up at Jake who was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, watching the TV. He glanced at me and smiled. I nodded my head at him and looked back at my dad. Ugh, it's embarrassing talking about her in front of him. He used to have a big ego and I hated him so much like how I hated Makayla so much before.

"Well, she dropped out of the concert because of a family emergency and they asked if you could take her place-"

"Why should I? What good has she done to me?" I hissed.

Makayla has tried so many times to ruin my reputation, saying false things about myself and continuously telling people I'm a bad influence to children saying its alright to lie about their identity. She says having an alter ego is like not being true to my fans. She says that I'm just afraid of people and that I love being fake.

Man, I remember when I heard that I wanted to slap her. There was a one hour special on the TV asking people how they felt about me being who I am and Makayla was one of them. Many of the people say that they are okay with it, but there were some who were angry with me. It didn't matter anyway, the people who didn't agree were the people who hated me the most so it was alright.

"It's another charity event; it's for the good, which is why I agreed." He said.

I winced. "But dad, I have so many things on my mind right now, I have no time for a concert! I'm not even prepared I don't know what to sing or-" I started and leaned forward, covering my face with my hands. This was the last thing I needed and here I am stuck with something I don't want. Ugh, I hate it when my career gets involved with my personal life.

"Relax Miley; this can get your mind off of school. I told them that you'll sing some of your older popular songs." He said and put his hand on the back of my head. He patted it and got up from the couch. "I'm sorry Miley." Dad kissed my head.

My eyes followed him as he walked to the back of the house. He got his guitar and went out on the porch. I turned back to Jake and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about him. He thinks you're depressed because he's not around much." Jake told me.

"How does he know I'm sad?"

"You can tell Miley. You're usually Smiley Miley and now you're not so Smiley. You're sad and I haven't seen you this depressed since your little scare our sophomore year." Jake got up from the arm of the chair and I stood from my own seat.

"Wow." I said and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, we know you Miley, you're not too hard to get to, you can fall in so easily and it's scary. Knowing why you've been so depressed makes me scared for you as well. We all care you know?" He took a hold of my hand.

I forced myself to smile. "I promise I'll do better okay?"

"Yes, I know." He pulled me toward the door. "Let's go on a walk." He suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds nice." I softly smiled and he pulled me out the front door and onto the sidewalk.

While we walked, we were talking about our past, present, and future. It was nice just talking like this without interruptions. I haven't had a talk with him like this in a really long time and it was just sweet. We talked about our first kiss at Traci Vanhorn's party, when I confessed my love for him when I thought he died, our break up because of Luann, how close we got when I was about to tell everyone about myself, our first time, just everything and it was sweet.

Then when we talked about the future, it was weird. We usually have fun with talking about the future, but it was serious this time. We started off with talking about Lilly and Oliver and then when it came to how it would be with the both of us; we decided it wasn't for now. We're just not ready for it. Marriage, kids, everything is just too much. And the fact that we might not even go to college because of our careers is another thing. Talking about the future is just too scary.

We never once brought up the subject of Matt which was good. I think he just wanted a clean and fun talk and I'll admit. It has made me feel better.

"Are we going to Senior Ball?" Jake asked me as I started to skip on the side walk.

I looked back at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Since when were we going to the Senior Ball? I don't recall anyone asking me, so for all I know, I have Saturday night off." I grinned and he laughed.

"Fine." He said and took a hold of my hand. He pulled me back and I stood in front of him. He took a long piece of grass from the side and tied it, making it a circular shape. He went on one knee and held my hand in both of his hands. It looked as if he was about to ask me to marry him and it would be pretty funny if someone were to catch this moment.

"Will you, Miley Stewart, allow me, Jake Ryan, to take you to our Senior Ball?" He said and I giggled. He slipped the piece of grass on my ring finger and smiled up at me.

"I'll think about it. Is a piece of grass all you can afford?" I asked him and smiled.

"Well, I did give you that promise ring before I left; I hope you still have it." He pouted and I rolled y eyes.

"Of course I do, I can never take it off." And with that I reached for the collar of my shirt and pulled out the promise ring he had given me a couple of years ago. It was a perfect fit by now and I could wear it on my finger, but I didn't want anyone to know about it. The only people that know about it are Lilly, Oliver, Luann, Jackson, and Freddy. Freddy walked in on me when I was holding onto the ring and singing in the auditorium the first time I met him.

"Good you never took it off. Makes me feel better." He said and got up from his knee. He took my hand and we started to walk again. "

Take all your time thinking about it, because I already paid for it. We don't have to go even if I paid for it, but it's all up to you." He said and I nodded.

"I'll think about it and I'll tell you when I decide." I said again and then we started to talk about random things again.

We were heading for the beach about now and we were passing a bunch of parking lots. I never walked so long without being bombarded by people or paparazzi in a long time and it really feels good.

We were passing the parking lot of one of the beaches when I noticed a parked car with a long slender figure which looked like Timmy leaning against it and looking inside of the opened window of the passenger side.

"Hey look over there, is that Timmy?" I asked Jake as I lightly pulled on his sweater.

Jake looked in Timmy's direction and he nodded.

"Yeah, that is." He said and we walked slowly as we watched Timmy stick his head into the car.

He came back out and had a smile on his face. For some reason it looked like he was making a deal with a person. Suddenly, he passed something into the person in the car and in return was given a small envelope.

"Is he dealing drugs?" I hear Jake say and I shrugged.

"I really doubt he does that, but what the hell is he doing? I hardly see him around now, but what if he _is _doing something illegal like that?"

"Then I'll kick his ass. Doing bad things like that plus dating Luann, that's stupid." He hissed and pulled me faster toward the beach.

We finally reached the beach without being noticed by Timmy, but it makes me curious. Maybe I was wrong for not doing that background check on him. Hmm, today just keeps getting even weirder and weirder for me. I wonder if my week next week will be even more weird and dramatic than usual.

**A/N **I hope this fic isn't confusing people. I'm sorry if it all seems rushed, I keep on trying to make it make sense, but I have a feeling not much people understand what's going on.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Singing The Song

**Chapter 14**

**Singing The Song  
**

After seeing Timmy in the parking lot, I've got so many questions about him going on in my head. What was he doing at that car? It's bothering me and I can't be bothered because I have a freaking concert today in replace of that idiotic creature, Makayla.

I was pacing in my closet, finding something to wear. My dad told me the news of the concert too late and I couldn't go out shopping for my dress. Ugh, this sucks.

I'm feeling purple and black today so I picked out a purple and white striped shirt and a black miniskirt. I brushed my hair leaving my hair down and wavy and I applied a clear lip gloss. I put on little eyeliner and decided that I was ready. I could finish up at the hall the concert is in.

I stepped out of my closet and found Jake sitting on my bed.

"Jake?" I called and he looked at me, smiling.

"Hey Miley." He got up from the bed and walked over toward me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and go to your concert with you. How many songs are you singing?" He asked.

"Three. Do I look good?" I asked him put my hands on my hips.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Very good."

"Thanks, I'm just feeling black and purple today… purple is sexy, don't you agree?" I pouted and Jake placed his hands on my hips. He lightly pecked my lips and smiled widely.

"Especially on you." He smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

We didn't break apart until we heard the door open. I put my hands on Jakes arms and placed my chin on his shoulder. I looked at the door and found my dad staring at us.

"Hello daddy." I smiled and Jake turned his head with his hands still at my hips.

"We should be going soon." He stared at the both of us and shook his head as he closed the door.

I giggled and pushed him off. "I need to get my things together." I said and turned around, going back into my closet. Jake followed behind me and I went to get a purse. As I turned around, Jake stood right behind me and I took a step back and shook my head.

"Can you get any closer?" I sarcastically said and he laughed.

"I have before." He smirked and stepped closer.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his hard body. He kissed me hard and backed me up against the table which used to hold my wigs, but now my makeup and such. He lifted me from the ground, placing me on the table and I locked my knees to his sides. I put my hands to his shoulders and moved them upwards, tangling my hands in his hair.

His tongue roamed my mouth as his hands moved to my thighs, squeezing and stroking them, slowly guiding under my skirt. He removed his lips from mine and soon started to leave soft kisses down my neck. Just as things heated up, I heard the door to my room open once again with my dad calling for the both of us.

"Jake, Miley, are you ready?" Dad shouted and I pulled my hands away from his head and Jake removed his hands from my thighs.

I was breathing hard now and my make up was probably messed up once again. I let out a shaky breath as I put my forehead on Jake's shoulder and lightly punched him in his stomach.

"We'll be out soon." Jake answered my dad for me.

He helped me down from the table and I straightened out my clothes.

Ugh, I wonder what would happen if my dad actually caught us in the act. Dad would probably kill Jake.

I started to reapply my lip gloss and Jake kept on putting his arms around me from behind while kissing my neck.

"Jake." I nudged him as soon as I was ready once again. He tightly squeezed me and I sighed.

Boys.

A few minutes later, we finally left the room and went down the stairs, being greeted by my dad who was patiently waiting down the stairs.

"I'm ready." I said as I gave Jake my purse and buttoned up the jacket I wore.

I looked in the living room and saw Timmy and Luann on the couch, watching TV.

Timmy.

I still have to ask Luann about him and I forgot because Jake distracted me. I never got to see Luann this morning because she left early and I never came down ever since. I wonder how long she's been down here. I wonder if Jake told Luann anything about last night and what we saw Timmy doing.

"Let's go!" Daddy said and I waved at Luann and Timmy who was watching us leave.

"Good luck." I hear Luann shout for me and I shouted thank you just as dad closed the door.

Finally we were driving for the concert. How Fun.

----------

We made it to the concert hall half an hour later and we went through the back entrance. I was up in half an hour so I had to get ready. I went straight to my dressing room and Jake followed me in. I had guy add a touchup to my make up and fix my hair a little more.

They forced me to change my skirt into a lighter color, so they gave me a white skirt with a purple ribbon belt to match my top. Apparently, they want us to wear light colors and the black skirt didn't really match.

When I finally was ready, I got ready to go on stage. Jake gave me a quick kiss before leaving the back area to watch me from the crowd.

I held a microphone in my hand as I watched as the stage crew change the features and instruments on the stage.

"You ready Miles?"

I turned and saw my dad looking at me. I nodded and smiled.

"What songs am I singing again?" I asked him and he laughed.

"_Rock Star_, _Right Here_, _Good and Broken_, and _All I Need_. One being the only new song you're singing, so only four songs and the next singer is up, which is some Emma girl." Dad said and gripped on my shoulder. He lightly squeezed it and I sighed.

"Am I getting too old for this?" I gazed up at him and he laughed.

"No you're not; you're far from being too old from singing. In fact, you're never too old to sing, bud. Just have fun Miley and you're up." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus myself and nodded. I opened them and started to walk on stage as the emcee introduced me.

I smiled to the crowd as the beginning of _Rock Star_ started to play.

----------

The concert went pretty well. I was done singing 3 songs out of four and my last song was a challenging song. I don't know why people want me to sing it, it's so hard to sing and it's such a deep song, maybe the young people might not even understand the song, but then again, it is from my new CD and so far it's going well.

"I'm dying to catch my breath/Oh why don't I ever learn…" I sang as I slowly closed my eyes.

I never put so much emotion into a song before, except for the song _Suddenly_, but now it's just different. It was I knew why my dad chose this song for me to remake.

"I want to believe that this is for real/Save me from my fear/Don't tear me down." I sang the bridge of the song as I found myself getting into the song.

Before I knew it, I was already singing the last few lines of the song.

"…for all I need/Make my heart a better place/Give me something I can believe/Don't tear me down, what's left of me/Make my heart a better place." I sighed and soon the crowd erupted in applause.

I held back the tears as I forced myself to smile at the stage. My heart ached with the unnatural beat following it. I need a glass of water or something to calm myself down before I completely break down.

I slowly walked off stage and as soon as I reached the side wing, I ran for my dressing room. I found myself taking deep breaths, as I freaked out.

That song, how could I not realize before that it was sort of like the pain Matt put me through when he tried to rape me? Why sing it for a charity event anyway? I'm trying to make kids, everyone happy, but why did dad choose such a depressing song to sing?

I sat on the chair at my make up table and pressed my hands into my face.

I heard my door open and found the lady who did my make up coming in.

"Sorry Miley, I left my phone in here." She said and came next to me as she took her phone.

"Tell me, what kind of charity event is this?" I asked the lady and she sighed.

"A rape, molestation, abuse kind of charity event. All the money goes to victims and a huge amount of the victims are children." She shook her head and then smiled at me. "You did a nice job on stage, by the way. Bye." She said and left me to myself.

"Wow." I said not believing what I was hearing.

How can I not know that this was coming up?

I would have donated a great deal of money, then again dad probably did. I guess it really hasn't hit me that I know just about everything that's going on with the whole rape issue, but I got away easy because of Jake. If it wasn't for Jake I probably would have killed myself if Matt did finish what he started. But damn, this just seems so weird.

----------

Matt stood in the back of the crowed as he watched the concert go on. He heard from a certain source that Miley was going to be in this concert was why he decided to go. He only heard at the last minute and he decided to drop everything just to watch this concert.

It excited him and he had to see her sing right away. He never saw her sing live as Miley before, but only as Hannah just because he was busy doing his time in jail. All this excitement made him want Miley more than ever, but he had to control himself.

He felt the pressure build up within him once he heard Miley's name come on stage. He watched the sides as Miley's small perfect body walk on stage with her skirt moving form side to side as she sang. He stood there, watching her intently as she threw her hair back and into the air. He licked his lips as Miley's shirt slightly raised from thrusting her arms in the air, exposing her midriff.

He clenched his fists, refraining from doing something he might regret. He needed to relax, but seeing Miley just made him feel something he hasn't felt before. He bit his lip hard and soon was fantasizing Miley being his.

_Miley's legs are so perfect and smooth, so delicious. Her exposed midriff looking perfect and nicely toned, her angelic facial features looked better in the light than it did in the dark when I first saw her. So beautiful, so sexy. _Matt said to himself in his mind.

It drove him over the edge and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't what he was saying to himself. He can't think like this just yet, but there he is, watching her as she swayed her hips from left to right and kicked her foot up in the air.

He shouldn't even be here. This is a charity for people who were raped, molested, or abused and he did one of those to someone.

Matt shook his head as he turned around. He was about to head out of the concert hall when he found himself face to face with the one and only Jake Ryan.

**A/N **Ugh, I hate Matt. LOL. Hope you liked this chapter!

To those people who don't know who Makayla or Mikayla is, however you spell her name, she's in the new HM ep, _I Want You To Want Me…To Go To Florida_. Everyone hate her! Lol jk.


	15. Holding Back

**A/N **Just a small warning that there's a part in here which won't be good for some people.

**Chapter 15**

**Holding Back**

Jake left the back of the stage and went to sit with the crowd as the lights dimmed. The performer before Miley sang its last song which was an emotional song called _Rescue Me_. Apparently, all the singers have to sing one song with meaning to it, from what the program Jake picked up in the front said. He signed a few autographs and donated a big amount of money to the charity.

He was crossing a few people as people cheered on the band onstage that were getting off. He knew Miley was on next and he wanted to get a good view. He stood somewhere in the middle of the audience as he pass through. He could hear Miley's song starting to play and so he stood in the crowd, watching his girlfriend walk onstage.

He couldn't stop smiling to himself. He truly is the luckiest person alive for dating such a beautiful and sweet girl.

Jake continued to watch Miley dance and sing on stage and sighed. He took his cell phone from his pocket once he noticed it was ringing and flipped it opened seeing that it was Freddy. Just as he was going to answer it, someone hit the phone from his hands, knocking it to the ground.

Jake went to go reach for it, but was too late to answer the call and Freddy had hung up. Jake sighed and removed his eyes from his phone. He lifted his gaze from his phone to watch the concert once again, but right before his eyes reached the stage, something caught his eye.

More like someone.

From behind, that person looked different. He was staring at Miley, intently, and soon turned around. Jake gasped as soon as he realized who it was and anger flared his eyes. He balled his hands and clenched his teeth.

"Matt." He said and Matt looked up.

Jake caught his eye and Matt smiled.

Matt casually walked toward Jake and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Jake, or should I say Leslie." Matt smiled even bigger.

"You have no right to call me that name." Jake hissed through his teeth and Matt laughed.

"Well, actually, yes I do. I had to testify with calling you by that horrid name. Did your parents not know the difference between boy and girl names?" He smirked and Jake stepped forward.

"Shut the fuck up. You have no right to come here whatsoever. Because of you, you've made Miley miserable. She was happy while you were locked up and now… you just-"

"Now, now, now. You don't want the whole world knowing about Little Miley's problem, now do you? Don't want to exploit yourself as well." Matt said in a taunting voice as he walked pass Jake.

Jake followed behind him and as soon as they excited the audience, they reached the hallway leading toward the exit of the arena. Jake reached for Matt's arm and pulled him back.

"Getting angry now Mr. Ryan? I suggest you not do anything you don't want to do." Matt calmly said as Jake tightened his hand around his wrists.

"And what? You screwed everything up. You fucked up my life and Miley's. You better not do anything you will regret. I swear, you hurt Miley, I'll kill you." Jake pulled Matt backward, making Matt hit the wall.

"Is that a threat Mr. Ryan? You shouldn't be doing that, especially since you're legal now." Matt smirked as he straightened himself out.

Jake stared at him in disgust as Matt let out a taunting laugh.

Jake couldn't do anything now. Matt's right. Jake's legal as in he would be tried as an adult if he did something bad to Matt.

"Whatever." Jake said in defeat and turned around.

"Goodbye Leslie. Good to know that you're backing down." Matt said and Jake rolled his eyes.

Jake started to crack his knuckles. Matt was definitely getting him angry, but he didn't care. He couldn't do something stupid right now. This is supposed to be a charity event where people don't get hurt and people gain money. If Jake hurt Matt now, then people would look down at Jake, so all Jake could do was pretend he didn't see Matt at all and try to forget his encounter.

------

After the concert, I waited for Jake in my dressing room. I didn't know what was taking him so long to get out of the crowd and come inside. I sighed and took a strand of hair with my fingers and started to twirl it. I sat on my chair and crossed my legs. So boring! I really feel uncomfortable and I really don't want to be here, seriously.

I turned my back from the door and took my purse from the table. I slipped my hand into the bag started to search around for my cell phone. I felt a little frustrated; I just wanted to get out of here, being here is making me feel scared for some reason.

After I that lady left, the one that did my makeup, I watched the program through the television and they talked about people getting raped. It reminded me of my own experience and it's not too good. I started to get paranoid and scared that someone, more like Matt, would suddenly pop up at any moment and hurt me. Like, I would turn around and then Matt would pop up and take me away, somewhere, and hurt me.

I finally started to dial for Jake's number when the door opened. I turned in my seat and saw that it was Jake. He looked slightly frustrated and I weakly smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he walked over to me. He took my hand and pulled me on my feet.

"Let's go." He replied and started to pull me toward the door.

I tightly held on my purse and followed him. "What?" I asked and he paused at the door.

"We have to go." He repeated.

"Why?" I gazed up at him and his eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"I don't want to be here."

"But I have an autograph signing after all of this."

"I just want us to go okay? No questions, I want to leave. I know I told you I'd be here with you after you sing, but I want to leave and I want you to come with me." He firmly said with his hand tightening on mine.

"What about my dad?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I told him we're leaving and I told him why. He agreed so let's go!" Jake dragged me out and toward the back exit of the place.

He was walking toward his car; we arrived separately, and let me go once he made it to his side of the car. He started his car and drove off with that angered look plastered on his face.

--------

About an hour of silence and I still hadn't asked him what was wrong. He just seemed so focused on driving and not talking. We've been driving forever and we're far from my house. I sighed and sunk into my seat. All these unknown questions and still Jake won't talk. I'm too afraid to ask anything because I know what he can do when he's angry and I don't want to see him angry.

We finally reached our destination, which was a spot overlooking the city. The city lights looked beautiful at night and I sighed.

I looked over at Jake who had his hand on the handle of the door, staring straight ahead.

"Jake, what happened?" I finally said.

He shook his head and forced a smile on his face. He looked at me and shrugged. "Let's get out of the car." Jake said and finally got out.

I did as he said, but took my time getting out. I watched him as he walked in the front of his car and pulled himself on the hood, sitting on it. I closed the door and walked over to him. He stared at me and patted the seat next to him. I climbed on the hood of his car, the coldness of the metal touching my bare thighs and I slightly shivered.

It was a cold and quiet night and I didn't know what else to say. I knew Jake was hiding something form me, but I don't know if I should butt into his personal life and ask him.

He took my hand and lightly squeezed it. I watched as he raised the hand to his face and lightly kissed it.

"I love you Miley, you know that right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course I know that, we made it clear yesterday that we'll be together, kind of like out song." I smiled and he chuckled.

"The song. You know Miley, you're full of surprises. You always amaze me and I love that about you." He closed his eyes and once again squeezed my hand. "You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, right?" He asked and I nodded again.

"I know that Jake… what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Nothing is wrong." He said, but I could tell he was lying.

I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. With his finger, he moved it to my chin. With my head still on his shoulder, I moved it upward so that I was staring at his face. He dipped his head and captured my lips.

"I want to make all the pain that everyone put you through to go away." He said between kisses. "And I want you to think of me, and only me now. Not your dad, not Lilly, Luann, or Oliver, just me." He said and with that, he deepened the kiss, he removed his hand from my shoulder, leading me down on the hood of his car. My head softly hit the windshield of his car.

His fingers intertwined with mine as he continued to kiss me softly. I raised my hands to his neck and moved them upward to his head, running my hands through his blond shaggy hair.

Jake pulled away and I stared up at him, wondering why he stopped. He had a lustful look on his eyes and soon he started to get off of the hood of his car. I sat up and stared at him while he went into his car to get something. When he was done, he came out with a blanket. He came back onto the hood of his car and pulled it over us.

"What?" I asked, but he shushed me and kissed me with so much passion. He hitched the blanket higher over our bodies as his cold hands slipped under my shirt, stroking my stomach.

I pulled away. "Here? Now?" I asked and he grinned.

"It's something different." He whispered and kissed me long and hard. He trailed kisses down my neck as my hands start to fumble with his top. He pulled away finally took his shirt off, throwing it off to the side

He stared at me and helped me pull off my top, also throwing it off at the side. Finally, Jake dipped his head, kissing me again as another piece of clothing was pulled off one at a time.

---_**Cut**_---

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter. A lot more coming up and yeah lol.

Who here read the last HP book? Did you guys cry? LOL I cried so much! OMG lol seriously. Loved the book, seriously.

Ugh, you know what I realize, okay I start school in 10 days, 10 freaking days and I still haven't finished this! Lol. I mean seriously… dang. And I started this last school year!


	16. Getting Personal

**Chapter 16**

**Getting Personal**

This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life.

I lay on the hood, yes the hood, of Jakes car, freezing cold, wrapped up with the blanket Jake brought out earlier in the night. I looked at my surroundings and it was still dark, but Jake was nowhere to be seen. I started to feel scared as I tightly held the blanket around me. I'm alone in the middle of who knows where and I'm naked.

Remind me to kill Jake the next time I see him. Why the hell would he pick a spot like this to do something so wrong in public? Ugh, I am going to kill Jake.

I slightly shivered feeling a cool breeze pass through. It should be, like, 3 in the morning or something; ugh I should go put on some clothes.

I crawled off the hood and once my feet touched the ground, I held the blanket tighter around myself. I searched the ground for my clothes, but found nothing there. I started to panic.

"Oh my God, where are my clothes?" I quietly said and started to walk around to the other side of the car. I finally spotted my top and started to bend to pick it up. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around of me and I screamed.

"Ah!" I felt a hand go over my mouth and then I start to panic.

"Shh, Miley, it's me, Jake." Jake's calming voice said and I tried to relax a bit. I turned around in his arms and he smirked.

He leaned his forehead into mine and held me close.

"Haven people not told you that you need to wear clothes in public?" He grinned foolishly as his hands lightly tugged at my blanket, making it slip off. I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed.

"Jake, what if people come here? Paparazzi would seriously-" He kissed me and pulled me close to his hard body. He backed me up to the cold car.

"Like I said, forget about everyone for now." He said and let go of me.

He went to pick up the blanket and I couldn't help but feel insecure. I slightly shivered, slightly moving away from the car. Jake wrapped the blanket around the both of us with his warm clothed body against my own.

"Do you like being rebellious?" Jake asked as he pressed his cheek against mine while sniffing my hair. His hands running through the sides of my body and I giggled.

"Jake, I have to get some clothes on. I need to get home before my dad realizes that I haven't gone home yet! Ugh, my dad would kill the both of us if he found out what we did." I grasped onto the material of the front of his shirt and he chuckled.

"But I like the way you are now." He kissed the crook of my neck.

I shuddered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I still didn't ask why he was so angry earlier in the night and it didn't matter anyway, he would tell me later on, I hope.

"Jake, come on, please." I said while biting on my lower lip. I can't do this now, I'm still too tired.

"Okay." He breathed out and lifted his face from my neck and stared at me. He lightly pecked my lips and released his grasp around me. He helped me find the rest of my clothes, but the only thing that was missing was my underwear.

Great, now I'm going all commando.

The drive home was quiet and dark. He drove with one hand while the other was entwined with mine on my lap.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. My breathing steadied and soon I fell asleep.

-----

I opened my eyes and soon realized that we reached home. Jake was carrying me up the dark stairs and I yawned as I snuggled deeper into his body.

"When did we get here?" I whispered to him.

I could see him grinning in the dark. "A few minutes ago. Just rest, I'll carry you in bed." He whispered.

"I need to shower." I giggled and kissed his neck.

"Fine, I'll just join you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No Jake." I jumped out of his arms once we reached the top step. "You're such an idiot." I punched his shoulder and went into the bathroom.

I closed the door and shed my clothes off. I stared at my reflections and noticed the bluish purplish bruises all over my upper body. I sighed, shaking my head and stepped into the shower. I closed the curtains, allowing the water to run before turning on the shower.

I finally turned it on, allowing the warm water hit my neck. I raised my head and cupped my hands under the running water, splashing it on my face. I smiled and dunk my head under the shower.

While taking my shower, I could hear the curtain slowly open with the metal that held the curtain up, clink together.

I pursed my lips and blushed as I felt arms go around my waist. I could feel the warm thick body press against my back as he nuzzled my neck.

"I told you not to come in here." I softly said as I placed my hands over his. I turned my head, but instead of seeing the usual blond hair I thought I'd see, I saw the dark brown messy hair which resembled…

_Matt_

I gasped, moving my hands away from his and pushed tried to get out of his grip.

"You know you want this Miley, you can have it." He said as he tightened his grip around me. His hands started roaming my body and I whimpered moving around as I felt his slick tongue graze my neck.

"Don't" I pleaded with my eyes welling up. I continued to wiggle from his grasp, but he just held me closer to him, pressing me against the cold tiles in the shower. I sobbed as I felt him nipping at my shoulder with his nails digging into my sides.

-----

My eyes shot open as I continued to sob. I realized was still in Jake's car, but parked on the side of the road. I wasn't sitting on my seat, but instead I was sitting in the drivers' side and on Jake's lap.

I gazed up at him, frowning and he stared at me with a flustered look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His hand went to wipe a few tears away and I flung my arms around his neck, sobbing in his chest. He held onto me tightly and ran his hands though my hair.

"Miley, it will be okay… just calm down." He kissed my forehead and I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I lifted my head from his chest and roughly kissed him.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes. "When we get home, stay over for the rest of tonight, okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course." He said and kissed my cheek.

I crawled back to my seat and he stared at me as I kept my head down and Jake held my hand as he started to drive again to go home.

-----

In the morning, more like afternoon, I woke up in my room with Jake's arm wrapped protectively around my waist with my back pressed against his chest. I yawned as I gently got Jake's arm off from around my waist. I climbed out of bed and I scratched my head. When we got home, I took a quick shower with Jake, after all I felt incredibly insecure with being alone.

I crossed walked out of my room, still in my pajama pants and tank top and went straight down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, I noticed Luann and Timmy in the living room.

"Good morning loves." I said as happily as I could.

Luann and Timmy turned and looked at me.

"Miley! What time did you get in last night?" Luann asked as she stood up and walked toward me.

I went straight to the kitchen and took a cup of water.

"Pretty late." I replied and blushed. I started to sip my drink and Luann raised her eyebrows.

"What time late?" She asked as she nudged my stomach.

"Just late." I said once I put my drink down.

"Hmm… I'm thinking something happened with Jaker's, huh?" She asked and winked.

"Whatever." I finished my cup of water and put it inside the sink. I walked over to the couch and sat down in the seat far from Timmy.

Luann sat between me and Timmy and stared at me.

"Where was it?" She asked as if she knew what happened.

Times like this it makes me wonder if we really are twins, just separated at birth, but it couldn't happen since I'm older than her by a month.

"Out there in the public." My cheeks burned. "You know what, I left my purse in Jake's car, I'll be right back." I got up from the couch and quickly walked toward the door.

I went outside of the house and went to Jake's car, which was unlocked, and went to the back door which my purse was. When I got my purse, I noticed a tiny piece of clothing which was tucked under the front seat. I took the piece of material and realized it was the only article of clothing that was missing last night. I started to blush once again and shoved it inside of my purse.

How it got inside of the car, I have no clue. It was probably Jake's doing, which is pretty sick.

I scrunched my face as I closed the door. I locked it from the front door and went back to the house. Ugh, so weird. In less than a day, we did it on that car. I still can't believe I did that out in the open. Some weirdo could've walked in on us while…

I shook my head as my face completely turned red. I need to forget about it, especially with my newest dream with Matt screwed everything up again. It's just so weird; it's a good thing that he wasn't at the concert last night. If he was, I would probably die or something.

I sighed and went inside of my house, but saw that only Timmy was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Luann?" I asked as I trotted toward him and sat next to him. I placed my purse on the table and looked at Timmy who was staring straight ahead, and at the TV.

"She went upstairs to get something." He put his hands between his legs and laced them together.

"Oh." I nodded and watched the TV. I leaned back into the couch and sighed. Maybe now is the time to ask him about his life. It wouldn't hurt for me to talk to him.

"So Timmy," I turned my head and looked at him. He was glanced at me and went back to the TV.

"Yeah?"

"You got any siblings?" I asked and he nodded.

"I got a brother." He simply said.

"Oh. How long have you lived here?"

"I moved here last year."

He stared at the TV, not taking another look at me and I sighed. We're not going anywhere. I need to know more of him.

"So where did you say you lived? Sorry if I'm getting too personal, I never really got to know you." I said and edged closer to him. He sighed loudly and sat up.

"Well, I lived in Nevada; I think I told you that a few weeks ago." He shrugged. "Anyway, umm… Seaview High is my third high school. I've been moving around a lot."

"Why?"

"Because my parents didn't really stay at one place. I finally got sick of moving and so I told my mom I was going to live with my Aunt that lives here." He replied and rubbed his eyes.

"And they let you off that easily?"

"No, look, Miley, I know you want to know more about me, but there are some things that are better off not being known. You have your secrets and I have mine. Can't there be any other thing you want to know about other than my life at home?" He asked.

I was surprised; I wasn't expecting that from him. Was his life so miserable that he has to keep it that secretive? It doesn't make sense.

"Fine, let's start with your favorite bands, I guess." I told him and he smiled.

"I really like…" And then he told me everything else about himself.

It still made me want to know more about his personal life, but he was right. There are things people don't need to know in real life. There are people out there that still don't know about my thing with Matt and whatever Timmy's life is at home that's so personal, I don't need to know about it. I guess I'll just have to trust him in whatever he has to tell me.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter!

Man, alerts are down again. Doesn't that suck? LOL.

**Review Replies:**

**LaughXoutXloud**: Miley getting pregnant? It's possible since you know… they have done the naughty XP. I don't know. I'll definitely think about it.

**He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime**: LOL yes cold… Roof on the car, experiences, experiments, you know how guys are, anytime anywhere. XP jk jk jk. And yes cried over the 7th book. It was sad okay! I miss… LOL. Ooh well, I still loved the book.

**Roxirose**: Yeah LOL I thought it would be a little too much if I did continue the scene. I hope the scenes in here wasn't too much. Yeah you should read those books. The 6th and 7th were really awesome. I hope this update was soon enough ;)

**ForbiddenxMelody: **Yeah now 9 days. Sigh. We're through year round and yeah. It sucks, and I just got out of summer school too! You're so lucky you start on the 20th.

**DisneyClassic: **LOL yeah. Hope that means something good ;) jk jk. Hope you finish the book soon lol. It was awesome. Haha.

**wolfwhisperer: **Everyone cries, lol. Yeah, someone I know said the same thing about making a book with Harry's kids. JKR said it was the ending of the Harry Series, maybe there will be more to it lol. Hope this update was soon enough!

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: **Yeah my friend cried over the Fred part, she LOVES Fred. I was so sad for Tonks, I love Tonks! Teddy is like, at the same point as Harry was, which is kind of sad. That's what Harry didn't want for Teddy in the first place which makes it even more sad. You're lucky you have that many more days I only have 9 days now Gah!

LOL Wow shows how much you like Matt. I agree with you, seriously, I would say more but yeah XP. Secrets is the one thing that hurts relationships which sucks… LOL We'll see what Jake will do to Matt in the future XP Thanks.

**RIP GG and VM: **You're lucky, seriously lol and thanks.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed :D


	17. Reminiscing

**Chapter 17**

**Reminiscing**

Today is Friday and I am happy to say that I am done with finals and today is my, well the seniors, last day of school. Tomorrow is Senior Ball and next week is graduation! I'm ecstatic, yet it's so sad that it's all coming to an end by three today.

I only had one final today which was completely easy and it was the first of my class so the rest of the school day was just awesome and sad at the same time. Teachers saying bye at the end of class, people crying, it was weird. I even hugged Amber and Ashley and they hate me, seriously.

We were in the gym for the seniors last day of school. It was like this every year, all students of all grades come to the gym for our last assembly. Seniors sang the senior song and all the students sang the school alma mater. It was fun. The principal said some words and five minutes before the school bell rang, we seniors, were screaming our asses off.

When the school bell rang, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, Luann, Timmy, and I stayed back while everyone else piled out of the gym. I was holding Jake's hand as we watched people walk out of the gym. I still sat on the bleachers and had a few people come up to me and Jake to sign yearbooks.

"This is so weird." Jake finally said. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What's so weird?" I asked bluntly.

"We're graduating in less than a week." He sighed dreamily and I smiled. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I remember the first time I came to this school, we weren't together, Luann was flirting with you, and I hated your guts. Ugh, that's when we had that rotating schedule." I groaned and Jake laughed.

"I was not flirting with Jake… I was simply… making myself pretty." Luann fought back.

"For Matt." I heard someone said under their breath.

"Well, Matt isn't worth anything anymore." Luann softly replied.

I felt bad for Luann. She practically loved Matt, but Matt didn't really love her back. He was using her and now it's like I don't know what to say. At times I find myself thinking that it is her fault that we know Matt, but it wasn't really true. Matt did what he wanted to do and he almost got what he wanted. He led me on and I just used him for my own personal game, to get back at Jake.

"Matt was your math teacher right?" Timmy then asked and I glanced at him. He had his head looking down at his feet and I nodded.

"Yeah we all had him for first period, but at the rotating schedule, we'd have him at any period on different days." Oliver replied. "I can still remember the day you guys fought with him. We had him last period and we waited until no one was there, but then we heard Luann fighting with him."

"It was scary, I mean Jake and Jackson fighting Matt… and Miley was just bawling; it was freaky. Matt's a freak." Lilly agreed and I sighed.

"I would love to kick his ass one day for almost killing me." Jake angrily said and shook his head.

"Well, we shouldn't talk about Matt, it's not like he's going to do anything to hurt you guys again, plus today is supposed to be a happy day." Timmy reminded us and I eyed him.

What did he know about Matt and what he did to Luann, Jake, and I. So far, from how long I had known him, he didn't really seem like much. Plus, he moved her a year after all this crap happened to me so he shouldn't be saying anything at all.

"How do you know about what happened?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Heard around school I guess." He said and looked back to his lap.

There was something that wasn't clear about Timmy. It's kind of weird, like he gives you a sense of security, but at the same time he's dark and mysterious and we don't really know what he's all about except for Luann, maybe.

"He's right. Anyway at the end of all that, I left Miley with that promise ring." Jake grinned. "And she still kept it but hasn't worn it."

"Miley, you should wear it." Lilly piped in.

"I will when the day comes when you wear your engagement ring. You know how my dad gets with all this committed stuff." I shook my head. "And Jake, you never even told me about you leaving for freaking Romania until a few hours before you left, which was when you gave me that ring." I rolled my eyes and backhanded his chest.

"I was scared! You were going through a rough time and I didn't want to bother you with all these nonsense stuff." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be bothered. I rather know when my boyfriend tells me when he's leaving maybe a week before he leaves? I don't know." I shrugged. I smiled. "Then again you did make it up when you came back." I ran my tongue across my teeth and felt Jake squeeze my hand.

"That was around when Oliver and Lil-" Jake started, but was soon cut off by Lilly's voice.

"Jake!" She hit Jake across the shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh.

My best friends are in love and getting married. that's all they cared about and they didn't like talking about their personal life. It's cute, but at the same time funny. I just don't get why they can be so insecure about their relationship.

"We should be going." Jake said as he stood up.

"Tomorrow, Senior Ball, you guys going?" Timmy asked the both of us.

"I'll tell you guys later." I announced and took Jake's hand. I led him toward the stairs and started to walk down them. I looked back at the rest of the gang and noticed them staring at us. I waved at them as Jake took my hand, leading me down the steps of the bleachers.

"We're graduating." He said once we reached the ground. He pulled me toward the exits of the door, leaving our friends behind. There were still a few more students and teachers hanging out inside the gym and they waved at us as we left. We made it to the parking lot and Jake stopped in front of his car.

"Yep." I smiled and he pulled me close to him. He enveloped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"This is surreal. I never thought I'd see the day when I would actually graduate from a public school."

I smiled and kissed his full lips. "Well, you deserved it. You wanted this to happen and you did." I gave him one last hug until I let him go, going to the passenger side of his car. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be too big of a deal. Maybe I should go to the Senior ball.

--------

When we reached the house, I went straight inside seeing that only my dad was home. He was sitting on the couch, playing Jackson's old video games.

"Hey daddy." I walked toward him and gave him a hug.

"How was the last day of school?" He said as he set the remote control of the game aside.

I left him and went into the kitchen.

"It was fun. A lot of things happened." I said and took a bottle of water with me. Jake went next to me and took my bottle from me.

"Like what?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Just things. I'm going upstairs. Just call me if you need anything." I said, taking Jakes hand and bringing him up the stairs with me.

We went into my room and I let Jake close and lock the door. He went to my bed, laying on it and I went toward the window, pushing it open.

"Remember when I first slept over this house. It was the night I told you how I felt." He grinned widely. I walked next to him and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened in this room." I reminded him as moved backward, laying down next to him. He turned his head toward me and took my hand.

"Definitely. One thing was…" He said and moved closer to me, closing the cap between our lips.

He reached over, putting a hand over my stomach, lightly stroking it. He lifted his head up and smiled. He continued to stroke my stomach, each time edging my shirt to move up. I could feel the warm sensations at my lower stomach build up as I bit my lip, refraining myself from doing anything to encourage Jake.

"You have a dirty mind Mr. Ryan." I playfully glared at him and reached over, flicking his forehead with my finger.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and kissed me once again. My shirt made its way up above my stomach, just below my breasts. "You didn't think that when… _you know_." He chuckled and smothered me with his kisses.

Before he could make another move, I moved my head to the side and said, "I want to go to the Senior Ball now."

I could feel his warm lips making their way to my now exposed neck and I let a soft moan escape.

"Glad to hear you finally made up your mind." He said.

I finally gave in. allowing him to whatever he wanted to do to me right here and now.

--------

About an hour or so later, Jake and I was now fully clothed., in different clothes that is, and clean. We got out of my room with Jake unable to keep his hands off me, walked down the stairs. The first thing I noticed was Timmy and Luann on the couch having a full blown make out session.

"Oh." I blushed and turned around, trying to get Jake back up the stairs.

"What?" Jake hesitantly asked as he put his hands on my shoulders ready to bring me back down the stairs.

I tried to push him back up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Miley, I'm hungry." Jake fought back and I gave up. I closed my eyes and soon he realized what I saw.

He started to cough as he walked toward the kitchen. I watched the couple sprung apart, breathing heavily.

"Hi." I squeaked and walked toward Jake.

Jake chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pecking my cheek.

"Don't need to be shy you guys." Jake said to Luann and I pushed Jake's arms off me.

I realized that this is probably the first ever time I caught Luann and Timmy making out. It feels kind of awkward actually, for the few weeks I known him I really haven't trusted him that much. It's just weird.

I went into the couch as Jake got himself some food. I sat down at the armchair and stared at the TV as the couple straightened themselves out.

"Sorry." Luann said with her face flushed.

"Don't need to be sorry. I should be sorry, I tried to get Jake back upstairs." I told her and she laughed. I finally looked at her and she sat far from Timmy. She looked utterly embarrassed with her lips bruised with a spot on her neck that held that purple-blue color.

"New clothes, hair wet… Miley…" Luann said sounding disgusted.

"You tell that to him." I softly replied, not wanting Timmy to hear what I was saying.

"I should get over it, but still… ew." She shook her head.

"By the way, we're going to senior ball." I told her and she smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to hold back. We reserved a table for the six of us anyway." She said and I laughed.

"Good to know. I'll just use one of my designer outfit I never used before. No biggie about dress shopping." I assured her, knowing she would talk about dress shopping next.

It feels weird. First we're reminiscing about the past at school, which led to what happened in my room, which then finished about talking of the Senior Ball.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow when we reach the hotel. I want it o be the perfect night between me and my friends. We should get a hotel room for the night, kind of like have an after party with the six of us. That would be fun.

I smiled to the thought and then talked to Luann with what we're going to wear.

--------

Matt smiled at his phone once he received a text message. He has been waiting for the text for hours and he thought that he wouldn't receive news he wanted to hear. He flipped open his phone and went straight to his text messages and his smile grew once he saw that it was from the one person he was waiting for.

_come 2 senior ball 2mrw, she wil b dere. I hpe u reserved a hotel room nd dis will b da last ting ill do 4 u. I wnt do neting mre. Its all up 2 u now. Gud luk._

_-cole_

Tomorrow will be the night when he will make the move in which he planned for all the time during his time in jail. He couldn't wait to see what happens when he does it. All he needed was his plan to work without any interruptions with Jake.

"It only time will tell until I'll make you mine." He lastly said and lay his phone on the table, going into his room to pack whatever he needed for the following night.

**A/N **Sorry about that, it was kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it.

I'm going to try and wrap up this fic in the next few chapters…

BTW sorry if you see mistakes, I wanted to get this up before I went to bed.


	18. Senior Ball

**Chapter 18**

**Senior Ball**

"I can't find my makeup bag!" Luann shouted from the bathroom.

I shook as I got my own makeup on. Luann, Lilly, and I were getting ready in our hotel room at the same hotel the Senior Ball is going to be held in. The boys could be here at any moment and we're lucky to even get a room. Then again, that's the benefits of being famous, getting a room ASAP.

I decided to go for a simple look for this event. I really didn't want to wear anything big and completely formal, so I wore a silky light pink strapless dress with a slit that formed at my knee and down. It was a plain and simple dress, like I said; I didn't want to make this too big of a deal. I had my hair down and curled at the ends with a light shade of make up. I got up and walked over to the bed, putting on my white heels to match my outfit.

I sighed and walked toward the bathroom. Luann and Lilly might need some help with getting ready. They're making it like tonight will be the night when a lot of things happen, for instance, Lilly is going to sexy look, just to surprise Oliver because Lilly's always in the habit of wearing something too tomboyish.

Luann on the other hand was going for the more formal and cutesy look. She just wanted to impress Timmy and I have nothing else to say about that except to just be happy for her and her decisions.

"Girl's are you ready?" I said as I stepped inside of the war zone.

There, I found Lilly sitting on the edge of the tub and fixing her hair. Luann was in front of the mirror in her white spaghetti strap gown and applying a little too much makeup on her face.

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Luann broke down and dropped the compact that she was holding onto into the sink.

"I know this is just too much!" Lilly agreed with Luann as she got up from the edge of the tub. She fixed her dress, which was a golden colored halter dress, and walked up to the mirror. "This night is going to suck." She frowned and I laughed.

"Man, you guys have to relax." I sighed and placed my hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'll help you guys. That's what happens when you want to get ready in a hotel room and not at home." I reminded them and went to Luann first, who seemed to need more of the help. I took a piece of tissue from the counter and dabbed her lips, removing her lipstick.

-----

Half an hour later, the boys were knocking on the door and I was finished making the girls look pretty, well, they're already pretty, but they just needed help looking prettier.

We got our things together and met the boys in the hallway. It was fun seeing their expressions with how we dressed, although Jake has seen me in this dress once, only once, he still seemed rather surprised.

"Miley." He smiled widely at me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissing me on my cheek.

He wore a tuxedo with a pink vest and tie to match my dress and with his hair; he trimmed it and gelled it back. I found it amusing, but cute at the same time with his tux, and his hair just made him seem even more adorable. At least he wanted to match his tie and vest color with my dress.

"You guys ready yet?" Timmy asked as he held Luann's hand in his. He looked a little uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. He probably just felt left out.

"Almost." I smiled sweetly at him and his head dropped to the ground as he pulled Luann away from the group.

"Miley, I wanted…" Jake started and I looked up at him. His cheeks turned a slight rosy color and he looked away from me for a second, shaking his head. "Never mind." He said and smiled. "I want to make this night perfect for us." He said and lightly kissed me.

I smiled. "I want it to be perfect too." I said and pulled at his head, walking in the direction Timmy and Luann left.

"Let's go Mr. and Mrs. Oken." I told the two, who were suddenly wrapped up in each others arms, making out.

Jake chuckled as he looked away. I shook my head.

"You're going to ruin your make up." I said as I passed by Lilly. Lilly finally let go of Oliver and wiped his lips, which was the shade her lipstick.

We started down the hall and went to the elevator's which Timmy and Luann was holding open for us.. We met up with a few people going to Senior Ball as well in the elevator as we went down and they all seemed to be excited for the night. I was getting slightly excited too, but not as much as the rest.

-----

When we reached the banquet room, it was almost full. Everyone was either sitting at their seats or on the sides talking with their friends. We went straight to our table, which was in the center, near the entrance. In the main area of the banquet room, there was a stage, a DJ, and a dance floor. The hall was decorated with balloons and streamers and the tables were around the dance floor. The food line was all the way on the side near the back exits and the bar was near that area as well.

Over all, the hall looked pretty, with our school colors. On the table was a program, which had introductions, eating, and while eating was hall of fame, and after that is dancing. In between the dancing there are going to be performances. Sounds like fun.

When everyone arrived in the banquet room, they started the program. I stayed quiet throughout the whole time, just admiring the place. Luann and Lilly were engrossed in their own conversation while the boys talked about some random things. It just didn't get through to me that considered not coming here tonight. If I didn't, I would most definitely regret it.

Our attention went to the stage when the principal game on and started to greet us. He seemed happy, which is odd, especially when Principal Harris doesn't seem all too nice at times.

"Welcome class of 2010, this will be one of your last times seeing each other, so make tonight fulfilling. Graduation is coming up and congratulations to all of you, you made it!" He excitedly said as he raised his thumbs up. "Anyway, we'll start up your dinner so we could get right into tonight's events." He said and walked off stage.

"That was short." Jake said and I nodded.

"Probably a bigger speech toward the end of the night." I replied and soon we were set off to get our food.

-----

I was slowly eating my food, which was chicken, mashed potatoes, bread, and salad, and watched as two people walked onto the stage holding envelopes.

"They're doing the hall of fame." Lilly said under her breath.

I looked over to her, and she was already done eating her food. She was wiping her lips and watching the stage intently as the people took two microphones from the DJ.

I looked at Jake, who was also done with his food and he smiled at me. He put his hand under the table and onto my thigh. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think we're going to make anything?" He asked.

I shrugged and put my hand over his, lightly squeezing it. "Maybe we won't, I really don't feel like embarrassing myself tonight." I replied and he chuckled.

He leaned closer to me and I could practically feel his lips on my ear. He lightly breathed out and I shuddered with the feeling of his breath touch my skin.

"It would be fun… put on a show if we did get something and you can do nothing embarrassing, you've worked the stage before." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear, and kissed my earlobe.

"Jake." I playfully hit him with my shoulder. The way he says "works the stage" makes it sound like I strip tease or something, which is so wrong.

I told Jake to look at the stage as the boy and girl started to talk.

"Okay you guys, I'm Jamie Coleman." The girl said.

"And I'm Christopher Watson." The boy said.

"We're going to do the hall of fame." The girl, Jamie piped up. "So when we call your names, please step forward and receive your sashes."

I sighed and leaned against Jake as he squeezed my thigh. Jake kissed the top of my head and let go of my thigh, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I was getting slightly bored, and it's still early in the night.

"First off…" Christopher started.

I doze off, staring at my plate and started to think of what would happen tonight, at the after party. I smiled as I felt Jake kiss my forehead once again. I closed my eyes for a second and soon felt myself being shaken.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake who was smiling brightly. "We have to go up." Jake whispered.

I blushed and got up from my table, Jake had his arm around me the whole time while we walked up, across the dance floor, and to the stage to receive our sashes. I didn't even know what we won and people were clapping for us. Then I realized that the only people on our table were Timmy and Luann. I looked down the line of people who were standing on stage and saw that Lilly and Oliver got _Mr. and Mrs. Class of 2010_, surprisingly.

I giggled and followed Jake toward the two people on stage. I went to Jamie, who draped a sash over my body. The boy, Christopher, did the same thing to Jake and after that, Jake brought me to the line of people. I looked down at my sash and was slightly taken aback.

Jake and I made _High School Sweethearts_.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. He smiled even bigger as he leaned forward, giving me a kiss. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. I didn't care if people saw us now. I finally felt excited for all of this. As soon as we parted, we had to go take pictures with our sashes on and it was fun. After pictures were over, the dance started up and Jake pulled me toward our table so that we could take off our sashes.

Luann, Timmy, Lilly, and Oliver were already on the dance floor, but Jake just kept me toward the table. He was getting his jacket off and I started to remove my heels. I had my hand on the back of the chair when I felt arms go around my waist.

"Jake." I whined and elbowed him. He chuckled and let go of me.

I stood straight and kicked my heels off, putting them under my chair. I turned around to Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest.

"You're so weird." I breathed out and he put his hands at my hips.

"Still you find it incredibly cute."

I lifted my head up and tiptoed, giving him a kiss. "Yes, now let's dance." I told him and removed my hands from his hips, taking his hand in mine, and pulled him toward the dance floor.

Jake put his hand at my stomach as he walked closely behind me as we looked for Luann and Lilly. When we found them, they were in a circle, well not really a circle, but they were near each other.

As we approached them, an upbeat song started to play and Jake held me in place. I could feel his body moving and I grinned. Both his hands went to my waist as I held them, forcing him to move with me toward Lilly and Oliver. Once we finally stopped, I gave in and started to dance with Jake.

After almost an hour of dancing, I felt tired and I needed to drink something. I leaned close to Jake, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back." He simply nodded and let go of my waist.

I walked over to Lilly, who was wrapped up in Oliver's arms. "Come with me." I practically shouted and turned to Oliver who then let go of her.

I went toward Luann, telling her to do the same and the three of us went over to the drink section. I took a cup from the side, scooping up a cup of ice and putting it under the water fountain. Lilly did the same to the free fountain.

"Are you having fun?" Luann shouted over the music.

I nodded. "I still can't believe I wasn't going to come." I shook my head and Lilly laughed.

"Well, that's what you do. You hardly take risks. I think the only big risk you took was telling the whole entire world your secret, which I still think is pretty cool." Lilly smiled and I laughed.

"Says Miss 2010. You were practically having sex with Oliver on the dance floor." Luann said and nudged Lilly's shoulder.

"It's called freaking, and I thought I saw you doing the same." Lilly winked at her and I laughed.

"God, can you guys get any weirder? I swear, you two seem so innocent and then bam, you're off doing something naughty." I shook my head.

"Yeah right." Lilly replied while rolling her eyes. "Miss innocent over there, remember your interview with that lady about you and Jake's sex life…"

"Shut up!" I laughed at Lilly. It's so like her to bring up something so stupid like that.

"You guys." Luann said and we glanced at her. She looked serious and started to nibble on her lower lip.

"What?" I asked and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"What if me… and Timmy… because I really do think he's the one by now-" She shook her head.

I gaped at her.

"You're going to…" Lilly gasped.

Luann shook her head. "I mean, I just…" She sighed. "I don't know. I want something to remind me of Timmy and I feel like he's the one… and I didn't exactly have one of those, "prom nights" kind of thing last year and-" She rambled and I laughed.

"Luann, its fine, do whatever you want. If you trust Timmy then sure, go for it." I said and hugged her.

"And you only have a prom night once, well, this is a ball, but you get what I mean." Lilly replied and hugged her after me.

Prom night was usually the night most people go and lose _it_. Luann didn't have a steady boyfriend at that time, just an irritating older dude which treated her badly. He came to prom and he was so cocky.

He flirted with so many of the other girls at prom and probably freaked, like, more than a dozen girls. By the end of the night, Luann broke up with him and he left with some other girl. It was quite sad; she spent most of the time crying over him.

We set our cups on the side, but just as we started to look for the boys back on the dance floor, the music stopped playing and a single light dropped on the stage.

"What's going on?" I asked Luann and Lilly.

They shrugged and we made our way toward the dance floor. We found Timmy, but Jake and Oliver were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Jake and Oliver?" Luann asked Timmy.

"I don't know." Timmy relied and wrapped his arms around Luann from behind. We watched the stage as a girl, Amber Addison, went on.

"Maybe they went to the bathroom?" Lilly said and I nodded.

"Maybe." I sighed and stood next to Lilly as Amber started to sing.

After Amber sang, she sang one of my older songs, _One in a Million_; another person went up to sing.

I sighed and leaned against Lilly's shoulder, who apparently looked a little bored as well.

After that singer went up, I watched the stage and Jake walked on, holding a stool.

I gasped and felt a hand grip on my arm. I looked at Lilly, who apparently was staring at someone toward the side of the stage. I looked over there and saw that Oliver was working on the sound system. Typical for them to do that.

I smiled as I looked back at Jake who sat down on the stool, holding a guitar on his lap with a microphone near his mouth. He looked over to us and winked at me. I bit my lip, refraining myself from squealing like a fan girl.

"This song is dedicated to my love. It kind of reflects the things we've gone through during our four years here. I wrote it when I was away and I wanted to make up for the time I missed with her." He said through the microphone and picked up his guitar. He started to strum it with his melodic voice filling the room.

_And why do I need?  
Why do I need someone else?_  
'_Cause you comfort me  
You show me how to be myself  
Another late night and a radio  
Turn the dial to another sad song_

_When all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

He closed his eyes as he got into his song. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

I looked Over to Lilly who was staring intently at Jake. I put my hand over hers, which was still on my arm and she looked at me. She smiled and turned back to the stage.

I looked back there and saw that Jake was staring straight at me.

_Why do you see  
Why do you see someone else  
'Cause I'm losing sleep  
I feel like time is running out  
If you had called an hour ago  
This basement might not be so cold_

I bit my lip as he caught my eye, holding my gaze, pouring this song out.

I placed my hand over my chest and felt my stomach tighten. My eyes began to water and I just felt different. We've been though a lot these past four years I think I actually understand why he wrote this song.

_And why do I need...  
Why do I need someone else?  
When all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

With one last stroke of his guitar, he was finished with the song. I had my hands to my lips by this time, tempting to chew my nails off, but I didn't. Tears were running by now and I just didn't know how to react.

He walked to the side, giving Oliver his guitar and he jumped off the stage, making his way toward me. I felt Lilly's comforting hand leave my arm as Jake neared me. I could feel people staring at me as Jake crossed the crowd. As soon as he enveloped me in his arms, he held onto me tightly and soon someone else started to sing.

I felt for the fabric of Jake's vest and clutched it as I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He whispered and I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, it was beautiful." I replied to him. I didn't know what else to say, I was just stunned.

"I wrote it when I was thinking about all the things we went through and I started to think hard about when you suggested of taking that break between us." He said.

I lifted my head from his chest and he had a small smile on his face.

"It's a good song Jake." I softly said and he kissed my temple.

"Let's go outside." He said and I nodded. He let go of me and took my hand as we walked out of the crowd, walking toward one of the exits of the room.

While going outside, we went to a spot where no one was hanging around. We just needed some privacy. Jake brought me to an area which had a pond and a bench to the side. He sat down on the bench and he pulled me down on his lap.

"I really wanted to make this night perfect, I didn't want to make you cry." He said while placing his chin on my shoulder.

I leaned against him. "You should know how emotional I can get." I breathed out.

I felt Jake's breath on my neck and I bit my lip.

"I know but still, I made you cry."

I smiled. "Jake, just drop it, I cried, I know, but I'm not crying anymore."

We quietly sat there and I just stared at the ground. I was happy; sure, this night just seemed too perfect. I had this weird feeling that Jake had something else planned for tonight and I hate surprises, even if they're cute. Jake's being ultra sweet tonight and I just love it.

"Miley." Jake whispered as he kissed the skin below my earlobe.

"Yes?" I asked and turned to him.

"We better go back inside. The others might be wondering where we are." He said and I smiled.

"Okay."

I got off of Jake and looked at my feet, realizing that I was still barefoot. I giggled and looked at Jake who was just staring at me, confused.

"I left my heels inside…" I said, hoping he'd catch on.

"Oh." He smiled and put his hand in mine. We head back toward the party. Just as we made it to the entrance, we met Timmy just on the inside.

"Hey." Jake said to him and Timmy nodded at us.

"Luann is looking for you two." He said and I stared at him.

"Where'd she go?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I think she went somewhere off there." He pointed at the place where the elevators were.

I looked and shrugged. "Okay then." I said and tugged at Jake's hand.

"Let's go." I told him and he nodded.

Jake and I walked toward the elevators. When we got there, there wasn't anyone there. I looked around the small room, but all we could see was our own reflections through the golden doors of the elevators.

"What the heck?" I said and looked at Jake.

"Maybe she went upstairs?" He said and I nodded.

"Maybe sh-" I started, but soon a hand went over my mouth, gripping my waist, and pulled me backward.

My eyes darted to Jake, horrified at what was happening. He was also stuck in the same situation with a dark figure behind him pulling him backward.

I struggled to get away, but couldn't, my hands were stuck to my sides and it was just too hard to get out. I tried to turn my head, to see who was there, but the person held a tight grip on me.

I tried to scream, but I felt weaker each time I moved.

I couldn't breathe anymore and soon my eyelids started to drop as darkness clouded my mind…

**A/N **You guys will find out who is who what happened soon… hope this chapter didn't suck as much as I hope it didn't. I didn't want it to sound rushed.

And I don't know if all schools are the same, but for my school, we have a Junior Prom and a Senior Ball, and a Senior Luau. Senior Ball, we have hall of fame instead of the court. Only Junior Prom has court.

Song that Jake sang is called _What You Need _by _Tyler Kyte_.

**Q: **Who do you think Cole and Chris are?


	19. Night Gone Wrong

**Warning: **There is some sexual content in here, just warning you guys.

**Chapter 19**

**Night Gone Wrong  
**

I woke up the next moment, on a bed in a room similar like my hotel room. There were two beds in the room, a desk, mirror, TV, phone, everything in here. I sat up on the bed and looked down at my dress. I still had it on, thank God, but I knew I wasn't in my room. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and then noticed Jake on the floor.

I gasped. "Jake!" I kneeled to him, lightly shaking him.

"Jake?" I whispered, as I pressed my hand against his chest. I leaned forward, placing my ear next to his chest hearing his heart beat, but it was weak.

"Oh my God." I shot up and covered my mouth with my hands.

I needed to get out of here and fast before whoever brought me in here will do something to me. I looked up at the door and realized that I could make my escape, but I couldn't leave Jake alone. What do I do?

I got up from the ground and walked toward the door. As I passed by the bathroom, I noticed that no one was in there, so we were in an empty room, but what kind of people would attack a couple and bring them in an empty room?

As I neared the door, I could hear people talking. I finally felt a bit relieved. Maybe I could call for help just for Jake.

As I made it toward the door, I heard a voice which sounded oddly like…

_Matt_

I listened closely, pressing my ear against the door and soon realized that it was Matt, but he wasn't alone.

"You know what Cole, I asked for help and that's what I got, I don't know why you're freaking out about this." Matt said.

"I don't want to help you Chris, I'm sick of this. What you're doing is sick-" The other person said.

I realized that the person sounded vaguely familiar, but who was it? And Chris, why would that guy call Matt, Chris? I never recalled anyone saying that Matt's name was Chris.

"What are you going to do? Hurt your big brother? No, don't tell me… you're actually in love with that little-" Matt started, but soon was cut off with Cole's voice.

"Don't you dare say that about Luann, she's not what you said she was, she's different and I hate you for screwing her up." He shouted at Matt.

My eyes widened.

Did he just say _Luann's_ name?

I looked through the peephole and gasped, but covered my mouth before they could hear me.

There, I saw that Matt talking to Timmy.

So many thoughts ran through my mind knowing this.

Timmy is related to Matt? What the hell? But I thought Timmy's last name was Warner, not Winston. Then again, it does add up, he's always on the phone and he's always acting mysterious. He's afraid I'll learn the truth if I talked to him alone.

I furrowed my brows, why would Timmy do this to me and Jake?

"I can't believe my little brother is in love with a girl like her." Matt said while shaking his head. "I told you to date her, get closer to Miley and Jake… not fall in love with her."

"Shut up." Timmy hissed. "I can't believe I did this for you! You're a fucking pervert, I swear-" Timmy started, but was cut off with Matt, taking Timmy by his shirt, pulling him close to his body.

"Don't you dare say anything to me like that." Matt said as his eyes flared. "Nothing is going to stop me tonight." Matt threw Timmy away from him.

"You're not my brother, you disgust me." Timmy shot at him and Matt laughed.

"Whatever. I don't need you; you're just like mom and dad, changing your stupid ass names just because of me, that's low." Matt shot at Timmy.

I pushed myself away from the door and was just… shocked. Timmy is related to Matt and I was close to completely trusting him, but he helped Matt out to get me here.

I looked back into the room and suddenly felt so insecure and terrified.

What was Matt planning on doing to me tonight?

I rushed into the room and went next to Jake; kneeling to him I put my hands on his face and started to hit his cheeks.

"Come on Jake, wake up!" I said and continued to tap his cheeks. He moved his head, but didn't wake up.

"Jake…" I lowered my head toward his, with my hair falling forward, touching his face.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him hard, but all he did was groan.

"Jake, wake up." I pleaded, feeling my eyes welling up.

I needed to get out, I didn't want this to happen all over again; I need Jake to wake up.

"Jake!" I shouted and started to pound against his chest. I let the tears form, rolling down my cheeks as I began to give up on Jake, and covered my face.

I'm going to die, oh my god. I could hear the shouting grow louder from outside the room. If the neighbors were smart, they would call someone to make them stop. Damn it, I need to get out.

I shook my head and got up from the ground, going toward the phones. I picked up the phone, but as soon as I started to dial, I heard the door burst open. I instantly dialed 911, but then I heard Matt's terrifying voice fill the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped and I dropped the phone.

I stayed at where I was and then felt hands grip on my arms, throwing me to the bed. He picked up the phone, hanging it up, pulling the plug with it, and threw it to the side.

He looked at me; pure disgust on his face as he stared hard at me. His hair was a mess and his tone in voice showed that he was clearly pissed off. He looked like he could murder someone by now.

"What did you dial?" He snapped and I forcibly shook my head.

I couldn't say anything; he's scaring the crap out of me. My throat tightened as I trembled, watching him slowly grow closer to me.

"You're going to wish you never did anything." He hissed and then started to pull the material from my dress.

I had my hands holding me up for support, but soon to give out as Matt moved over me, putting a finger on my chin.

"You're going to regret doing all the shit you put me through for these past few years." He said and then put his hand to the back of my neck, pressing his lips hard against mine.

I struggled to move my face from him, but he held a tight grip from my neck. I tightly shut my eyes as I felt his hand that gripped on my dress, move to my back quickly unzipping the zipper.

I started sobbing with my tears now freely flowing. "Stop it!" I managed to say, but then a hand collided with my cheek.

"Shut up." He tried to say as quietly as he could.

I quietly sobbed as I watched him get off me and took the hem of my dress, yanking it off. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside with my dress.

I was willing to give up. Nothing is going to make him stop now and Jake's practically half dead. I would rather die than stick through this.

I, now in my underwear and exposed to Matt, scrambled on the bed and covered myself with my hands. He stared at me, hungrily, smiling with that lustful look on his eyes.

"You can't do this, please." I softly pleaded with my throat tightening up by the second.

"Do you think I give a damn?" He said and started to climb on the bed.

I moved backward, with my back hitting the headboard. I hugged myself tightly as I moved my knees up, trying to shield my body.

He put his hands to my knees, spreading them and slipped between my legs. I thrust my hands forward, trying to push him off, but he gripped on my wrist.

"You're not getting away from me this time." He hissed and crashed his mouth against my lips. He pried my lips open as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, tasting me.

I tightly shut my eyes as I felt his hands drop my wrist, moving to the side of my body and upward to my bra. He cupped my breast, squeezing it, as he continued to kiss me.

He lifted his face from mine and I slightly opened my eyes as he stared down at me. He sat up and with both his hands, tore my bra away. His eyes flared as he dipped his head toward my neck, leaving sluggish kisses upon my collarbone. I let out a painful cry as he started nipping hard against my skin. His hands once again trailed from my side and up to my breasts, caressing them.

I bit my lip hard as he continued to fondle with my breasts. His throbbing erection was now grinding into my lower area. I was about to scream when Matt put a hand against my mouth.

"Don't you dare." He softly said, not removing his lips from my neck.

I nodded, telling him I wouldn't say anything and he removed his hand from my face. His hand now making its way down, slipping into the waistband of my panty. I clenched my teeth as I gripped on the bed sheets.

Suddenly, I felt Matt's heavy body lift from my own.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake quickly taking off his dress shirt as Matt shook his head, getting up from the ground.

"Jake!" I said happily. I felt my hopes go up as Jake threw his dress shirt at me.

"Put that on and get out as fast as you can." He said while winking at me and soon Matt shot up from the ground.

I screamed and covered my mouth with my hands staring at the two boys.

"Why do I always get interrupted?" Matt shouted and he attacked Jake from behind.

Matt pushed Jake onto the bed while I take Jakes shirt, and slipped it on and got off of the bed.

Matt started to strangle Jake, pressing his thumbs into Jake's neck. Matt pinned Jake on the bed with his knees on either sides of Jake's hips and Jakes hand clutching onto Matt's hands, trying to get Matt's grip to loosen.

My heart raced with my eyes widening.

Jake's getting hurt, no, Matt can't do this to Jake, its supposed to be just me and Matt, this is my battle, not Jake's.

"Jake!" I shrieked and Matt turned his head to me.

"Shut up!" He said and with that, Jake put his hands to Matt's hands, trying to get his hands off of his neck.

He kicked Matt's stomach and Matt stumbled backward. Jake jumped up from the bed, going to the bed I was on and went to me.

"We need to get out." Jake said and took my hand.

Without a word, I moved in front of him, pulling him toward the door, my other hand held the shirt closed. We got closer to the door, but soon Jake fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

I turned around, seeing Matt behind Jake with Jake on his knees.

Matt looked at me and shot me a look.

"Miley go!" Jake gasped out as he clutched his chest.

He hissed in pain and soon fell forward as Matt jabbed Jake in the back once again.

There I saw, two slashes with blood seeping out and staining his undershirt.

I gasped, shaking my head, moved backward, pressing my back against the wall behind me. I slid down, petrified at what was happening before my eyes.

"Jake!" I cried out as tears filled my eyes, freely rolling down my cheeks.

"Fucking dumb ass." Matt said and once again struck Jake with the object in his hand, which was a knife. The knife struck Jake's back, guiding into Jake's left shoulder.

Jake screamed in pain, putting his hands on the ground, struggling to push himself up. His hands looked as if he tried to clutch onto something, trying to bear with the pain Matt putting him through.

"Jake!" I sobbed once again, putting my hands to my face.

My heart ached, seeing Matt stab Jake a few more times. It felt like the world just stopped moving. My sobs came louder, but the only thing I could hear was my heart beating rapidly, thudding hard against my chest.

Suddenly, Matt dropped the knife from his hand, standing up, and frozen in place. His eyes widened as well as his mouth and he shook his head. I could see him saying something, but I couldn't hear anything at all.

I looked back at Jake's weak body as his head lifted up with his eyes staring straight at me. We locked eyes and I wanted to reach forward, help him, do something, but I couldn't. He started to cough with blood sputtering from his mouth.

All I wanted to do was get to Jake and away from the mess, but I couldn't move.

I needed Jake.

He's all I need…

…but I can't get to him.

Just then the door burst with people with guns piling into the room. Someone hovered over me, gripping onto my arms. I looked at the person and he was saying something, but I didn't know what he was saying. I looked back at Jake as someone checked for his pulse.

The guy who gripped on my arm started pulling me away from the scene, but I fought him.

"I need to go to Jake!" I shouted, trying to push him off, but he didn't let me go.

My eyes grew blurry as tears tread down my cheeks, but I could still see his figure.

Jake lifted his hand as I tried to reach for him, but soon dropped to the ground with his lips mouthing something before he closed his eyes.

**A/N **Jake! No:'(


	20. Waiting For Nothing

**Chapter 20**

**Waiting For Nothing**

I was in a hospital room and I have no clue how I got here. The room was white and there wasn't another bed beside mine so it must be a private room. I looked at my arm and saw that I had an IV needle on.

I sat up and looked around the room. There were flowers and balloons on the side, which made me, wonder how long I've been in here. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I don't remember what happened, but the last thing I knew, I was being pulled away in the room from Jake.

_Jake_

Oh my God, what happened to Jake? I start to panic once again pulling the blanket completely over my body. I felt my eyes welling up. Jake, I hope he's doing better. I need to know if Jake is alright.

I took in a shaky breath and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hugged my knees and put my forehead against my knees.

"Jake, please be alright." I softly said.

I heard the door open and I stayed in my spot, not moving an inch, and continued to cry.

"Miley?"

A voice said which sounded very much like daddy.

"Miley, are you okay?" He said and I felt my bed move with a hand touching my back.

I lifted my head up and glanced at dad. It was almost as if he hasn't slept since I came into the hospital.

"What happened to Jake?" I asked dad and he shook his head.

"He's still in the emergency room." Dad softly said with his eyes narrowing.

"How long have I been here?"

"A day. Everyone is waiting in the waiting room." He kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked and he looked away from me.

"You fainted when you left the room and you don't have to worry anymore because Matt is locked up tonight, so is that Timmy fellow." Dad said.

"But Jake…"

"Jake's in surgery. He's been in surgery for 8 hours or so." dad said while looking down to his lap.

"No…" I shook my head not believing my ears.

"I'm sorry bud." Dad kissed my head once again. "All we can do is pray that he'll get better."

"We did that for mom and did she get better?" I shot back and put my head back down on my knees.

"Miley, don't be like that."

"No dad, I need Jake."

I heard the door open and then got up from the bed.

"Doctor." He said.

I lifted my head up and saw the same doctor that helped Jake a few years ago when Jake was last here. Next to him was a nurse and she didn't look like anyone in particular that I might know.

"Hello Mr. and Miss Stewart." Doctor said and went next to me. "Good to see you're awake." He took the clipboard from the nurse and took a stethoscope from his big white pockets. "We're going to give you a normal check up just to see if you're healthy." He then said and gave the nurse back her clipboard.

-----

After my exam, the doctor and dad started talking about my health while the nurse removed the IV from my arm. I looked away, but listened to what the doctor had to say about me.

"She's fine; she'll be able to leave today once you sign the release papers." Doctor cheerily stated.

"Okay, I'll get right to it."

"As soon as you change Miley, you can go outside and see your friends." The doctor said and dad followed him right out of the room.

I was left alone with the nurse in my room and I looked at her.

"Umm…" I started, I wanted to ask her about Jake, but would she know anything about what's happening to him?

"Yes Miss Stewart?" She said as she lightly dabbed my arm with a piece of tissue.

"Do you… know what's happening with Jake Ryan?" I asked her and she looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, that information won't be allowed to anyone else other than the doctors and his parents." She said and left my side, getting something from a drawer beside me.

"But I'm his girlfriend; I need to know if he's alright." I begged, but she shook her head.

"I'm really sorry." She replied and then left me alone in my room.

I buried my face in my hands. Everyone is being stubborn. Why won't they tell me about Jake? I'm his girlfriend; I have the right to know about Jake!

I angrily got off my bed and saw a plastic bag of clothes on the chair. I took it with me as I headed in my bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, I walked out with my gown in my arms, wearing pants, a t-shirt, and shoes. I set the gown on the bed and walked out of the room. I looked around the hallway and saw the same nurse that came in my room.

"Nurse, where is the waiting room?" I asked and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I smiled. "So where?"

"Down the hall." She pointed. "And to your left."

"Thanks.

I walked down the hall and started walking toward the waiting room. As soon as I reached the room, I saw Jake's parents, Luann, Oliver, Lilly, Freddy, Aimee, and Jackson. They were all talking in their little groups about something and hadn't noticed me in the room yet. Finally, Aimee looked p and smiled.

"Miley!" She squealed and got up to hug me.

"Oh Miley!" I could hear Lilly say and the rest came up to me, hugging me.

"Hey…" I said as I hugged the rest of them back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What did that bastard do to you?"

All these questions came up at the same time as everyone came up to me and I didn't know what to say. I'm fine, they can see that. Matt left no mark on me, but on Jake…

I shook my head and forced myself to smile.

"I'm okay you guys, just relax and hold on." I lifted my hands up. I think I feel a headache coming along.

"Well, we just hope you're alright." Freddy said.

I took a seat next to Jackson and he draped an arm around my shoulders. He held me close to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this again." Jackson said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." I told him and closed my eyes for a second.

-----

A few hours later, I still sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear news about Jake. Aimee and Freddy had to go pick up Tyler from their parent's house so they left, and Jackson had to leave for school. Jake's dad and my dad decided to go to the cafeteria to talk and get some food so it was only me, Oliver, Lilly, Luann, and Ms. Cahill waiting for Jake to get out.

"What's taking so long?" I asked while tapping my foot on the ground. I'm getting impatient, what's taking the doctors so long?

"Just relax Miles; they're doing the best they can." Lilly assured me as she took my hand.

I nodded and felt a hand go to my back.

"We have to stay strong for Jake." Ms. Cahill said.

"Yeah." I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

"Did you find news yet?"

My dad and Jake's dad walked into the room and sat down across of us.

"No, not yet…" Oliver replied for us.

I clutched on the material of my pants with my free hand, staring at the clock. Time is going too slow, I just hope this is all over soon.

Finally, a doctor, the same doctor that helped me, came out and walked into the waiting room. He looked happy, so maybe this meant Jake was doing better.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan?" The doctor said and Jake's parents stood up.

I tightened my grip on my pants and Lilly's hand, staring intently at Jake's parents as they went to talk with his doctor.

"Jake just got out of surgery and he's in the ICU right now." The doctor softly said, but I could still hear him.

He told them which room number Jake was in and how his condition was, but it didn't fully go through my head. Jake's out of surgery and that's all I can think of. He's getting better, I'm so happy. As soon as he gets out of the ICU I can be with him.

"Can we see him?" I find myself saying as I stood up.

The doctor stared at me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, not right now. He's not fit to see anyone right now, maybe later on."

I sighed.

When will this waiting ever end?

-----

It was already night time and I decided to stay over night with Ms. Cahill. Mr. Ryan, Dad, Luann, Lilly, and Oliver all left to go home and get some rest and I refused to leave Ms. Cahill alone. Jake means so much to me and I wanted to be one of the first to know when to see him or if I'm able to.

I was getting ready to fall asleep when a doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Ryan?" The doctor said.

I looked at Ms. Cahill and she got up from the seat next to me. She sent me a sheepish smile and walked up to the Doctor.

"It's Ms. Cahill." She finally corrected him.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Cahill." He said, but his face held that melancholy look on his face.

He pulled her into the hallway and I moved seats so that I could see, or try to hear, what the doctor was going to tell Ms. Cahill. I watched intently and saw the Doctor and Ms. Cahill talking in hushed tones.

He started shaking his head, lowering his head and soon, Ms. Cahill burst into tears. The doctor pulled her into a hug and shook his head. Ms. Cahill continuously shook her head and by now I could hear her loud sobs, as she shouted no. She looked in my direction worry filled her face, and closed her eyes, pressing her face into the Doctor's shoulder.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

"No!" I shouted and shot up.

Jake cant be… he just can't.

I shook my head, not believing what I was thinking. This must be some kind of joke… I looked around the room and started to run. I need to see to believe that Jake is...

I don't want him to be dead damn it!

Jake!

I pushed passed doors, running around and saw the number of the room Jake's room.

_Please be awake! _I shouted in my mind as I burst into Jake's room.


	21. Surprises

**Chapter 21**

**Surprises**

I stared at Jake's figure on the bed in the room. The monitors were off and the room was dimly lit.

"Jake?" I softly spoke as I slowly walked up to the lifeless figure.

My eyes started watering as I grew closer to Jake. He hadn't made a single move, signaling that he was alright.

My hands started shaking as I grew closer and closer to his figure. I extended my hand out, getting ready to touch him, but hesitated. I was too afraid to touch his fragile body.

"Jake…" I whispered.

His blanket was just above his chest with an arm extended up above the blanket. His skin color looked completely pale with his eyes closed and his mouth forming a straight line. He looked peaceful and yet…

I shook my head, he can't be dead.

I lifted my hand once again, touching his hard and cold hand. My breathing hitch up and I covered my mouth with my hand.

My hand trailed up his arm and touched his cold cheek.

"Jake…" My muffled voice filled the room and soon I collapsed on the ground, with tears streaming down my face. I gasped for air, not able to take anything in.

"Jake, you can't leave me!" I nearly shouted. "You promised!" I cried out and shook my head, furiously wiping my tears away.

My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest as my stomach churned. My breathing coming in as gasps, getting caught in my throat, with tears just not wanting to stop.

This can't be happening to me.

I took locks of my hair, pulling at it, shaking my head. "I love you Jake, please…" I sobbed.

I heard the door open and I looked straight at the door, covering my mouth as I continued to cry. Two blurry figures entered the room and I felt myself being wrapped up in someone's arms.

"Let go of me." I cried out, but was too weak to push the figure away.

My nose stuffy and I struggled to breathe through my mouth. My body felt weak and couldn't I couldn't push myself up. My arms and legs went limp and soon everything in the room faded away.

-----

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room with an IV stuck in my arm once again. Did what happen, really happen? Was it just a dream? Did Jake really die? Did all that crap really happen?

I sat up and looked around the room. It looked like the same room I once was in, in my dream or if that was a dream. I pushed the blanket off me and sat up.

The door opened and Ms. Cahill walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh you're awake." She softly said and closed the door behind her. She walked up to my seat and sat down next to me.

"Ms. Cahill, what happened?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Shh, honey, you'll be alright." She took my hand in hers as she set her cup on the side table.

"What happened? I mean, Jake and everything, was it real?" I suddenly asked.

Her head dropped as she pursed her lips. She squeezed my hand and then I realized that it wasn't a dream at all.

"I'm sorry… I-" She started, but I shook my head.

"No, it's not your fault." I said as tears once again well up. "It's mine. He tried to save me, he tried to stop Matt… and I did nothing. I should be the one sorry; I took Jake away from you."

"No, you didn't, he loves you and I love you too. He just wanted to save you… but… that…" She sighed as she lifted her hand, wiping a few tears that managed to escape.

She got up and pulled me in a hug, holding me tight as we cried in each others arms.

"Miley…" She softly spoke and let go of me.

"Yes?" I looked up at her, raising the back of my hand to my face, wiping my tears.

"The doctors… gave me something… which I'm assuming belongs to you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked and she got up, going to her seat and took her purse.

Inside, she reached for something and then pulled out a small velvet looking box.

I gasped as she walked over to me. She eyed the box and sighed.

"I think he wanted to give it to you the other night." She softly said and gave me the box.

I fingered the small box and wondered if I should open it or not. I took a deep breath and stared hard at the box as I opened it. In the box, a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond was in it.

I gasped.

_An engagement ring_

I started to cry remembering what Jake was saying before we went down to the Senior Ball.

…._MileyxJake_….

"_Miley." He smiled widely at me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissing me on my cheek._

_He wore a tuxedo with a pink vest and tie to match my dress and with his hair; he trimmed it and gelled it back. I found it amusing, but cute at the same time with his tux, and his hair just made him seem even more adorable. At least he wanted to match his tie and vest color with my dress._

"_You guys ready yet?" Timmy asked as he held Luann's hand in his. He looked a little uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. He probably just felt left out._

"_Almost." I smiled sweetly at him and his head dropped to the ground as he pulled Luann away from the group._

"_Miley, I wanted…" Jake started and I looked up at him. His cheeks turned a slight rosy color and he looked away from me for a second, shaking his head. "Never mind." He said and smiled. "I want to make this night perfect for us." He said and lightly kissed me._

_I smiled. "I want it to be perfect too." I said and pulled at his hand, walking in the direction Timmy and Luan_

…._MileyxJake_….

He wanted to make that night perfect because of this. He wanted to ask me to marry him… oh my god…

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Cahill let go of me as she looked at the door. The same doctor came in and I sighed. I guess I'll always have the same doctor.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, Ms. Cahill." He smiled and walked up to us.

Ms. Cahill got up from the bed and went over stand on the side.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, you're perfectly healthy, although, I've been doing some tests and I took some blood samples from you." He said and started to write something down on a piece of paper.

"What?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Well, I would like to ask you about your sexual history." He then said and I blushed.

"I don't…" I said while looking down.

Why did he want to know about my sexual history? I mean yeah sure I've had sex with Jake a few times… or more, but he didn't exactly need to know anything. Oh God, and Jake's mom is in here as well. I know I have to tell him, but can't she leave?

"I'm just wondering how many boys ha-"

"Only Jake, there was only Jake." I blushed deeper and crossed my arms. "Matt never did anything except touch and kiss me…" I added quickly. Maybe it was for the case.

"Well… when was the last time you had sexual activity?" He then asked and dropped my head, pulling the sheets higher over my body.

"Umm… Friday, but we were safe…" I told him.

"Uh-huh… and before that?"

Oh God, wasn't that enough? I mean seriously, this is just embarrassing. Does he want me to spill to Jakes mother how often Jake and I get along?

"About a week before that."

"And were you two using any sort of protection?"

I blushed. "I think…" I closed my eyes and remembered that night out on the hood of his car… and… he just… and I think… "No, I don't think he did." I told him.

"Well," He scratched his head. This may come as a shock to you, but from the blood tests, it says that you're pregnant."

"What?" I gasped, covering my mouth. I can't be pregnant; I mean that was only one time… and I… I don't understand. How can I be pregnant?

I hear Jake's mom gasp as well.

"Though, it could be too early for me to really determine if you're only a week pregnant, but there could be the chance that you're more than just a week pregnant. Have you had sexual intercourse before that?"

"A few, but…" I shook my head; I couldn't think straight, the only thing I could think is that I'm pregnant.

"The only way we can truly tell how long you've been pregnant is once you have a pelvic exam."

"Okay." I said under my breath.

"I'll let you two alone." He said and stepped out of the room.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and stared down at my hands, which held the box with the engagement ring.

Shock took over my body.

I'm pregnant and with Jake's baby when not even a full day ago, he died.

I dropped the box and hugged myself. I'm alone and pregnant. My baby won't have a father…

I'm pregnant…

… with Jake's baby…

…and he's gone…

…forever.

"Oh my God." I hear Jake's mom say.

I looked at Jake's mom and noticed covering her mouth with both hands and leaning against the wall.

"What am I going to do? I can't have a baby?" I said loudly as my eyes clouded.

I heard the door open and I looked seeing Dad, Luann, Lilly, and Oliver walking into the room.

"Daddy." I frowned and sniffled.

What am I supposed to say to him? He's going to be so disappointed in me and now that I have no one to help me support it, it would be better off if I lost the baby.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked and I felt his arms go around my back.

"Let's give them some time." I hear Ms. Cahill say and with the door closing.

"Dad…" I pressed my face into his chest and started to bawl.

I can't do this, why did Jake have to die now? Why did it have to happen now? Why?

I put a hand on my stomach and felt dad rubbing on my back.

"What's wrong bud?"

It's now or never… but cant it wait? If I tell him now… then… I don't know what I'm going to do. If I don't tell him, Jake's mom would definitely tell him. Damn it, why didn't I find out sooner? How can he know now when it was just last week when we… Damn it!

"Dad…" I pulled myself together and let go of my dad. I put my hands on my lap and stared down at the box which the engagement ring was.

"I'm sorry about Jake; Miley… it's a loss for all of us." Dad said and put a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah and-"

"I know it will be harder for you with all the things you've been through with Jake but you have to-"

"Dad I'm pregnant." I cut him off, closing my eyes, and picked up the box. I clutched it in my hand, holding for my life and sighed. "I'm sorry and I know I should've been careful, and I know I disappointed you, and I'm sorry. Jake and I, we… I don't know… and now that Jake's not… I don't know what to do… it's almost like this is the only thing that will keep me from forgetting Jake, but I'll do whatever you want to. I'll have an a-" I started, trying hard to not crack my voice.

"What? But… no Miley, no…. you can't-"

"But I am dad. I am because Jake and I were careless. Now that Jake's not here, I don't have anyone to help and support me if I do have this child. I fully understand if you want me to have an-"

"No Miley, I mean… wow…" He said and let go of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dad." I could feel tears burning again. "I'm pregnant and alone and I'm graduating this week and I don't know what to do anymore." My voice now high and squeaky. "I'm screwed up, I'm a screwed up child and I'm sorry daddy." I cried and held the box close to my body.

"Don't say that… we'll figure this out." Dad said with his voice low and quiet. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

**A/N **There are two more chapters left and I'm sorry... maybe the next will make up for this?


	22. Is This Real?

**Chapter 22**

**Is This Real?  
**

I shot up from my bed, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. Beads of sweat guided down my cheek from my temples and I put my hand against my forehead. My head felt hot as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I looked at the time and it was 10:23 AM.

What happened? Last thing I remember was being held in daddy's arms when I found out I was pregnant… and the box.

I looked at my lap and saw nothing there.

Where's the ring? Where's the box that had the ring!

I looked at my night table and saw that it wasn't there either. I started to panic and I looked around the room. There was pictures, balloons, get well cards, just everything, the only thing that was missing was my family and Jake. How do I call someone in here?

I looked for a remote which called for the nurse, but I didn't know where it was. I pushed the blankets off my body, kicking it to the end of the bed and swung my feet to the edge of the bed. I stood up, but started to feel dizzy.

I held on to the stand that held the bag in which my IV was connected to and tried to steady my vision. I put a hand to my forehead, but couldn't see clearly. As I was going to collapse to the ground, the door opened and I looked up seeing Luann.

"Miley! You're awake!" She shouted and ran into the room and by my side, hugging me.

She pulled me close to her, but I placed my hands on her shoulders, holding myself up.

"I'm going to fall." I told her as she firmly out her hands on my hips, placing me back on my bed.

"Why did you get up?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I needed to talk to someone. I wanted to get out of here. I'm sick of the hospital." I told her and she stared at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? I've been here for far too long and I need to get out. There's no use staying here, it just reminds me that Jake's dead and I'm fucking pregnant." I snapped at her, but soon held my head, feeling it throb.

"Wait, wait, you're pregnant?" She asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Duh, I mean that's why Ms. Cahill asked you and Oliver and Lilly to leave earlier today or yesterday or whenever that was." I told her and she gawked at me as if she was utterly confused.

"Don't stare at me like that." I replied.

"Miley, are you high? You've been unconscious since the night of Senior Ball." She told me and I was slightly taken aback.

"What? So… what the fuck is going on?" I asked her.

It's too hard to believe. So was all that drama just a dream? How can it be just a dream when it felt so real? Jake was dead and I was crying my eyes out when it happened. I touched his freaking hand and face and it showed that he was clearly dead. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I should call the doctor." Luann said and went back to the door, leaving me alone for a moment.

I stared at the door completely dazed and confused. This doesn't make sense at all, I know what I saw, I know what I felt, but why is Luann acting as if I'm going crazy. I'm far from crazy.

I shook my head in frustration and pressed my face into my hands.

This is just going to get even more confusing when I talk to the doctor.

Within minutes, a doctor and a nurse stepped into the room. I stared at them noticing that they were the same people that helped me out the same time, so they should know what happened. The doctor was the one that told me that I was pregnant in the first place.

"Miley! Good to see you're awake." The doctor said and walked up to me, pulling out a stethoscope. He plugged it in his hears and took the metal thing on the other end and pressed it against my chest.

"Uhh…" I stared at him feeling even more confused.

"Yes?" He asked as stepped closer to me and pressed the metal thing against my back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked and furrowed my brows.

He stepped back and pulled the stethoscope from his ears. He put it back into his big white pocket and smiled. "You've been unconscious for about a week." He softly replied.

"That can't be right… I mean I thought… Jake died… and I was pregnant and…" I shook my head taking in the news.

"Well, I can tell you that Jake's not dead and you're not pregnant… unless you've engaged in sexual activity without using protection." The doctor said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Jake's not dead!" My eyes widened as I got ready to jump off the bed and run out of the room.

I didn't care about him asking about the sex and the protection, the only thing I thought about was Jake not being dead. Jake's not dead and it was all a nightmare. Oh my god, I can't wait to see Jake!

"Whoa, calm down…" He said as he sat down next to me.

"Can I see Jake? I mean, I am healthy enough right?" I asked the doctor and he smiled.

"You have a slight cold… but I'm not sure… Jake's been resting, he's in recovery from surgery, but he's doing well. Your attacker hurt him pretty bad, but with him now dead-"

"Matt's dead?" I gasped.

The doctor nodded. "I should probably have let your dad tell you that."

"Can I see Jake, please, I need to see him." I practically begged him as I took a hold of his arm.

I needed to see Jake, I needed to see him with my own eyes, just believe that my love is alright.

"I don't…"

"Please doctor… I can take her there, its just a few doors away." The nurse said with a smile on her face.

"But her father and his mother-" The doctor fought back and I shook my head.

"They wouldn't mind… I promise you… I just need to see my boyfriend…" I told him and squeezed his jacket. "Please." I said. I felt my eyes gloss over, if I don't see him now, I don't know what I'll do.

I need to see Jake… I need Jake.

"Fine." The doctor sighed. "But don't tell anyone." He said and stood up giving me one last look before stepping out.

I looked at the nurse who was pulling a wheelchair from the corner of the room. She opened it up and pushed it toward me.

"Do you need help getting in here?" She asked me and I shook my head.

I got up from the bed and turned around as I moved backward, sitting in the seat. I looked at the nurse as she took the stand that held my IV and hooked it to the wheelchair. She started to push it and stopped to push the door open and hooked it. She went back behind me and went down the hallway, passing a few rooms and soon stopped at a room which had a window in.

I peered inside and saw Jake with tubes hanging from his nose looking incredibly pale. I held my breath as I watched as Jake stiffly lay there. He looked the same from when I found him dead.

"Are you ready Miss Stewart?" The nurse asked and I nodded.

She pushed me into the room, slowly walking toward the bed and stopped next to him.

"I'll give you two a few minutes."

I sat there, staring at him as I heard the door close.

I lifted my hand as it trembled. I didn't want to feel the cold hard hand I felt in my dream. I wanted to feel the warm and soft hand I felt each and every time I held his hand. I just hope this isn't a dream.

I moved my hand closer to Jake's and slowly put it over Jake's hand. It shook uncontrollably as my hand got closer to his. The tip of my middle finger touched Jake's hand and I felt a shockwave go through my body. I put my whole hand on his and held it.

It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm either, but it felt nice.

I put my other hand on the wheel of my chair and pushed my self closer to Jake's bed. I stared at his hand, slipping it into his and gripped on it. Jake hadn't responded, but I could see his chest slowly raise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled. That's all I needed. That's all I need to know that he's alive.

"Oh Jake." I softly said and put my head down on his bed. I started to tear up and sob as I drew circles on the back of his palm. "I'm so happy you're alive. Oh my God." I sighed deeply as I continued to sob.

I tightly shut my eyes and soon felt Jake's hand squeeze mine back with a hand touching the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're alright too." Jake's raspy and soft voice told me.

I gasped, with my eyes widening. I lifted my head up and soon found myself staring into Jake's blue pools. We locked gazes and Jake grinned.

I couldn't say anything, the only thing that ran through my mind was that Jake's alright and I have him.

"Too bad we couldn't walk in graduation huh?" He then said.

I smiled widely as he opened his arms to me. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held on tightly, pressing my face into his shoulder as tears continued to stream down my face.

"I love you Miley, I promised you I wouldn't leave you, so why would I leave you now?" He asked as if he could read my mind.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and our faces were only a few inches away.

"Jake." I pouted and he sighed.

"I made you cry again." He softly said, placing kisses on my cheeks, kissing my tears away. He lifted his head from my face and put his hands on my cheeks.

I sniffled and smiled. "You know how emotional I can get." I said and then crashed my lips against his.

His lips felt warm and soft, just like how they usually are. I smiled into the kiss as I kissed him harder, afraid that I'll never hold him close or kiss him again. He held on tightly as he kissed me back. A hand slipping around my neck and up with his fingers in my hair.

Once we finally parted, we were breathing heavily, staring deep into each others eyes.

"I love you." I said as I quickly kissed him once again, setting myself next to him on his bead.

"I know that."

"Good because I never want you to leave me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you with-"

He pressed a finger against my lips.

"Don't say it; I know you do… that's why I want you… to marry me." He said as he cupped my cheek. "Not really the most perfect time to say this, but I want you in my life for ever. You're all I need right now and I can't see myself with anyone else in the future."

"You know my answer to that already." I said as I put my hand over his on my cheek.

He smiled widely as he struggled to lift himself up from his bed.

"Don't." I said and I put my hand on his shoulder, putting him back down.

"I'm sorry… but once all this is over…" He started and I shook my head.

"Shh." I said and realized one thing. "This is almost like when you first were in the hospital…"

"Déjà vu." He said and laughed as he held my hand.

"No Jake, this is the real thing." I winked at him, knowing that more will come to this in the future.

**A/N **I rewrote this chapter and the very last chapter. You all wanted a dream, so whatever. I changed the whole concept of the last chapters just so that you guys will be happy. I still can't believe I rewrote this. Seriously. Whatever makes you guys happy.

I hope you liked this fic. I'm just… whatever. Then again, the death wasn't the original ending. Whatever. I can't believe I'm even explaining myself.

If you wanted to read the other ending, I don't see why I would put it to waste, ask me and I'll send it to you, or, better yet, I'll post it after this ending. It's a chapter and an epilogue, and this is a chapter and an epilogue. So yeah.

**Rebel: **_Thanks my squishable squishy. You tried, I know and thanks for trying to make all the hating go away XP I guess it was all hitting me so yeah. I still can't believe I rewrote the last few chapters. It kinda… yea you know XP… lol making the rest of my summer suck. Man I start in like 2 days. Thanks! ILY!_


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 years later…_

I was sitting in my living room on the couch, watching the TV, holding my daughter, Leslie Hope Ryan. She's only 5 years old and already she's singing her heart out. She's following her my footsteps which is great. She might even work in the acting career like her father since she's already been in a few commercials.

She turned on my lap and gazed up at me with her big blue eyes. "Mommy, when is daddy going to be on TV?" She asked and I giggled while kissing her cheek.

"Soon honey, tonight's episode is going to show the episode I was in."

"But you had blond hair that episode mommy, how come?" She questioned and I put my lips against my mouth.

"I'll answer your question soon my dear." I replied while kissing her head once again.

"But mommy-" She started, but was soon cut off with her dad's voice.

"Come on Les, listen to mommy."

I looked at Jake and smiled once he walked into the room.

He dropped to the seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning into me, and lightly pecked my lips.

"Hey babe." He said and I grinned kissing him back.

"How was work?" I asked.

I felt Leslie squirming in my lap. "Ew! Mommy and daddy are kissing." She said and I giggled, raising a hand to Jake's chest and lightly pushed him away.

"It is ew, but it's cute." I said and leaned against Jake.

Leslie settled down as she moved backward, leaning her head against my shoulder. The show started playing and I smiled as Jake kissed my forehead.

"I love you Miley." Jake whispered in my ear as the episode started to play.

"I love you too." I murmured and turned my head, sneaking a kiss.

I guess life will always be perfect like this. I'm happily married to Jake with a beautiful baby girl and still in the business of singing and acting. Jake taking the acting career into the next level as he started up a singing career as well.

Jake's all I need. He keeps me together when I need help. He's the only thing in my life that can make anything better and now that I'm forever his, nothing can break that.

**A/N **I hope you liked this ending. For those of you who aren't going to read the alternative ending which will be posted up soon, lol, thanks for those of you who read this. This is by far the hardest fanfic I have ever written.

Sad to say that the _**Pick One Series**_ are now finally over. Forever. Gah. So sad. I'll admit I had a _little _fun with writing this, the ending not so much, but yeah. Even if I ran into so many problems. To those of you who still hate me for "killing" Jake hope you liked this ending.

Anyway thanks for following this from the beginning and I especially want to thank the repeat reviewers and the people who have _**Pick One**_, _**Don't Leave Me**_, _**Suddenly Our Secret**_, and _**All I Need **_on their favorites/alerts.

_Much Love and Aloha,_

_Maricel  
AlwaysxAddicted_


	24. Alt Ch 22: Graduation Dream

**Alternate Chapter 22**

**Chapter 22**

**Graduation Dream**

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me close to their body. I had my eyes closed, but mindlessly wrapped my arm around the figure. I inhaled, smelling the scent of the one boy that reminded me of everything.

"Jake…" I softly said and felt a breath against my ear.

"Yes." It said.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight at Jake's figure. We were laying in a white room, white bed, white everything, with Jake wearing white clothes and my own clothes white.

"Jake?" I gasped and removed my arm from his body. I pushed away, sitting up and looked around. There was no exit. Just a plain white room with a bed. How can Jake be here when Jake's dead? Am I missing something?

"Miley, don't be scared…" Jake's soft voice cooed as he sat up. He moved closer from me, reaching for my hands as I retracted them and got off from the bed.

"This cant be real, you're…"

"…dead. Yeah I know." He said as he stood up, following me. "Miley, you're dreaming, but I had to see you…" He said and I stood still, staring at his body.

He walked up to me with his soft hands tracing my cheek. "I wanted to tell you I love you before I left." He softly replied and I dropped my head as my eyes glossed over.

"You cant… I don't want you to go away." I found myself saying. "Jake, you're the only guy I want. You're everything to me and I need you. You're the-"

"No Miley." Jake begged. "Don't you dare say it. I cant… leave… knowing you're hurt."

"Good because I don't want you to leave! Jake you promised to be by me all the time. You cant just leave me because-" I started as tears started running. "I don't want to lose someone important to me again. I love you."

"No Miley…I know I promised and I saved you. I rather have myself die than you. I could never let you die." He said as he stepped forward, now cupping my face with both his hands.

"Then how am I supposed to get over you? I cant just wake up and just forget you." I shouted cried.

"It takes time… but just know I'm a dream away, you think about me and I'll always be by your side." He softly said and I closed my eyes. "I want you to be happy."

"I-" I started, but Jake pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh… don't make this harder than it already is. I love you and I always will. You're the only one for me."

"I love you too Jake. You're all I need…" I whispered and slowly opened my eyes as he leaned forward.

Our lips touched, his soft and warm skin held me close to him as I slowly closed my eyes, melting into the kiss.

------

My eyes shot open and felt my lips tingle. It was still dark and I lay in my quiet bedroom. I looked at the time and saw that it was 4 AM, just 12 more hours until graduation.

I raised my hands to my lips as it still felt warm from the kiss in my dream.

That kiss felt too real to be a dream, but…

I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes.

"I love you Jake."

------

I stood in front of my mirror wearing a black dress with my hair down and straight.

It had been three days since I left the hospital and four days since I found out that Jake died and right now, I don't see the joy in wanting to graduate anymore. There's no point, I wanted to graduate with Jake and I'm not getting it. Then again my dream last night told me that Jake wanted me to be happy. He wants me to let go of him, but I can't.

I sighed and straightened out the front of my dress. I looked down and my hands paused at my stomach.

_My baby_

I'm pregnant and I have my first appointment on Saturday to see how long I really have been pregnant.

I sighed and turned to my side. I wonder how I'll look like when I get a big belly.

I rubbed my stomach and frowned.

The baby won't even know who its father is if I am pregnant, which is a great loss. I know for a fact that Jake would've been a great father… if I really am pregnant.

A knock came from the door and I looked seeing Luann standing there.

"Hey." She smiled and walked inside. She wore a black dress as well and her hair was neatly curled at the ends. She hugged me tightly as soon as she reached me.

"What's up?"

"We have to leave."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I told her and she nodded. I'll meet you downstairs." She replied and started to walk out of the room.

Just before she left the room, I called for her. "Luann."

She turned to me and tilted her head. "What?"

"Timmy loves you, just so you know. He knew it was wrong for Matt to do what he did, but Timmy loves you." I told her and she pursed her lips.

"Thanks for telling me that." She replied and then left my room.

I walked over to my closet, where my cap and gown hung, and took it down. I stared at my blue gown with my yellow sash. I made Summa Cum Laude with my almost perfect grades. At least I worked hard throughout my high school years.

I walked over to my table, taking a necklace which held two rings; one being the promise ring Jake gave me and the other one being the engagement ring. I slipped the necklace on and looked at the rings. Just before putting it under my dress, I notice an engraving in the engagement ring. I put it closer to my face, reading what it said on the inside.

_You're All I Need - M & J_

I smiled, allowing a single tear to shed.

I took a tissue from my counter and dabbed my eyes. I can't cry now, I have to wait until after all these things happen today.

I forced myself to smile and I slipped the necklace under my top and walked out with my cap and gown in hand.

------

At the graduation, Luann, Lilly, and I were sitting in our seats on the gym court. The principal was giving his speech and everything seemed to catch up to me.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered to Lilly and Luann.

"What? But why?" Lilly asked as she took my hand. Luann took my other hand and I frowned.

"I just can't. Jake wanted this, all he wanted to do was to graduate from a regular school and now he can't." I dropped my head and Luann put hear head on my shoulder.

"I know what you mean Miley, but think of it like this, what would Jake say if he were to see you right now, and not want to graduate just because of him?" Luann asked.

"Don't say that." I said, feeling myself once again become teary eyed.

"It's true though Miley, just relax… everything will be fine…Jake would want you to have this even if he didn't." Lilly let go of my hand and pulled me into a one arm hug.

Luann and Lilly let go of me and I do need to get through this. I just need to move on even if Jake gave me my first everything, especially his heart.

"And now, the students will sing their class song." One of the announcers said and we watched two people walk up front, climbing on these wooden things and signaled us to move forward and raise as our song started to play.

After we sang our two songs, it was my turn to go up. I told the school I would sing a song for Jake, more like they asked me to sing a song for Jake. I didn't know what song to sing, especially since most of my songs are either too happy or too depressing, but after reading what that ring said, I knew exactly what song to sing.

I stood up from my seat with Lilly and Luann giving me supporting smiles and I walked up the aisle, and onto the stage, where my band got ready to play.

I took the microphone from the emcee and smiled at him as he walked down the stage.

I looked at the crowd and smiled at them.

"I'm going to sing a song which reminds me of Jake Ryan and how great he was. It's a total loss for what happened to him… to us, this past weekend. It's not the happiest song, but I would like to sing it and congratulations class of 2010, we made it." I said and everyone clapped.

I told my band which song to play and soon the beat for the song started up.

I started to sing, which seems like singing is the only thing that could help me get through this. I sang it, hitting every note perfectly and not too long or short. I held my stomach as I walked around the stage.

_Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

_He only had to go  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place _

I ended the song and dropped my head as the crowd roared in applause. I felt a little better and now I felt more excited. I'm graduating today and I should be happy. Jake wouldn't be happy to know if I was sad and depressed on this day. It's supposed to be a happy day.

I walked over to the podium and gave the emcee his microphone back. I hugged each of my band members and left the stage, going back to my seat. My band members were working to get the instruments off the stage as another person went up to say a speech.

I found my seat and Lilly and Luann hugged me.

"You were great." They told me and I smiled.

"Yeah, so let's graduate." I told them and they smiled widely at me.

"That's the spirit." Luann said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Even if Jake can't be here with us, he's here in spirit and that's all we have to think about. He would do whatever to make me happy and now I just have to be happy that I'm here." I told them and they hugged me once again.

Even if all of this happened in so little time, I'm happy that I got my time with Jake. He taught me so many things throughout the years and I love him for doing so many things for me. Now I have to look after myself and make the right decisions. I have to be strong for myself and that's all that mattered.

**A/N **I should probably say by now that the song I've been using this whole time that Miley sings is called _All I Need _by_ Within Temptation_.


	25. Alt Epilogue

**A/N **This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

**Alternate Epilogue**

**Epilogue **

_Five years later…_

I got out of my car, which was parked on the sidewalk of a cemetery. I wanted to pay my respects to my used to be lover. It has been five years since his dreadful death and even if he's not here anymore, I pay my respects to him for how he made me feel and for the things he did for me.

I'm still completely and utterly in love with him, which has interfered with my love life throughout the years. It's just hard to let go, especially since he's been my first love, but I have tried dating people.

I walked around my car, opening the passenger door and went inside, helping my son, Leslie Jake Ryan, out from his seat.

I was in fact about a month pregnant when I did my pelvic exam five years ago. Nine months after that, I gave birth to little Jake on February 12, 2011. Life has had its ups and downs, especially when I need a guy around, but it's okay. I still a singer, but a mother at the same time.

"Mommy, what are we doing?" Jake said as he tried to wiggle his way out of his seat. "I thought we were going to see Auntie Luann and Uncle Timmy so I can play with Kevin?"

I smiled at the little boy and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"We're going to see them later. Now we're visiting daddy. Did you finish your present to him?" I asked him and carried him out of the seat.

"Yes mommy, it's in my pocket." He whispered as he patted his back pocket.

I smiled and set him down on the ground as I carried a bouquet of flowers that was in the car. I closed the door and took a hold of Jake's hand as we walked through the cemetery looking for Jake's grave stone.

I've been every year, once a month, or more, just to talk to Jake, telling him about our son. Things I wasn't able to tell anyone when I had our baby. Our baby looks exactly like his dad with his facial features and everything. It was almost like the only thing little Jake had was my eyes, which is fine. I rather have him look like his daddy.

"Are we almost there mommy?" Little Jake asked as he tugged on my hand.

I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Almost, just a few more feet." I assured him and soon enough, we met Jake's tombstone.

On the tombstone, it said:

_Leslie Jake Ryan  
March 7, 1992 - June 5, 2010_

I set Jake's little hand down as I kneeled in front of Jake's tombstone and kissed it.

"Hello Jake." I softly said as I set the flowers down in front of it.

I turned to little Jake as he stuck his toe into the earth. "Come here Jake." I quietly said to him and took his hand, pulling him close to me. I hugged him, putting my chin on his little head. "Do you have something to give him?" I whispered and Jake nodded.

He put his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Hi daddy. I drew a family picture in school and I wanted you to have it. I didn't show it to mommy yet because I wanted to show you it first." Little Jake said and unfolded the picture.

I closely watched little Jake as he opened up the piece of paper. I looked at the drawing and felt a bit teary eyed. On the picture were the three of us, but Jake had wings.

"I drew this when our teacher told us to draw our family. I drew you with wings because you're my angel!" Little Jake said and flipped the picture, showing Jake the picture.

I kissed the top of little Jake's head and smiled. "That's good." I told him and he turned around in my arms.

"Mommy, when will I really get to meet daddy?" He then asked with my heart slightly breaking.

"A long time from now, I'm afraid." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He frowned and I let go of him. He started to wander off as I looked at Jake's grave.

"Hello Jake." I softly said and narrowed my eyes to the ground. "I had another dream of you last night…"

**A/N **And that's this second ending :D hope you liked this… and again thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll admit I teared a bit when I wrote this ending lol, but yes, this is how I wanted it to end, and yet the demands for the other ending was so high. Just wondering, which ending did you like more?

_Much Love and Aloha_

_Maricel  
AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
